De frente a tus miedos
by Frio.Invierno
Summary: Yuuri y Victor están por enfrentarse en la pista de hielo en las Olimpiadas de Invierno en PyeonChang. Sin embargo, entre ambos patinadores existe un palpable alejamiento, lo cual tiene a Yuuri al borde del colapso. A eso hay que sumarle la aparición de un nada amistoso snowboarder que pretende acaparar la atención de Yuuri más de lo que Victor puede soportar.
1. How does my heart feel so bad?

**De frente a tus miedos.**

 **Disclaimer: Ya saben, todo pertenece a los autores originales de Yuri On Ice! Excepto la historia aquí escrita, esa si es mía.**

 **Y por cierto que los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones, así que esas también pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **Resumen:** Yuuri y Victor están por enfrentarse en la pista de hielo en las icónicas Olimpiadas de Invierno en PyeonChang. Sin embargo, entre ambos patinadores existe un palpable alejamiento, lo cual tiene a Yuuri al borde del colapso. Eso y sumado a la aparición de un nada amistoso snowboarder que pretende acaparar la atención de Yuuri más de lo que Victor puede soportar, pone sus vidas un poco de cabeza.

Aclarando unas cosas...

En primer lugar: según yo, esto pintaba para ser un one-shot, pero me extendí y me extendí y me extendí. Sin embargo, no dejara de ser un fic con pocos capítulos dramáticos (porque está en mi naturaleza), pero al final de cuenta cortos.

En segundo lugar: Intente respetar edad, lugares y fechas, pero soy un poquitín torpe, así que si encuentran alguna incoherencia estaría profundamente agradecida que me lo hicieran saber para corregirlo.

Que por cierto todo se desarrolla en las Olimpiadas de PyeonChang en 2018 por lo que me di a la tarea de investigar, así que los lugares que se mencionan no son inventados, pero por obvias razones las descripciones si.

En tercer lugar: Si alguien deseara/pudiera betearme, les estaría profundamente agradecida. Eso disminuiría mucho la cantidad de veces que tengo que corregir la redacción para que quede, por lo menos, decente.

Sin más, disfruten de esta probadita.

* * *

 **Why does my heart feel so bad?**

Yuuri bajó del autobús saltando de dos en dos mientras sostenía en una mano una pequeña maleta deportiva. El autobús los había trasladado del Aeropuerto de PyeonChang a Alpensia, el complejo deportivo que serviría para albergar a todos los competidores olímpicos.

Minami venía siguiéndole los pasos apresuradamente mientras se quejaba copiosamente del clima. Yuuri lo ignoró por completo mientras se subía más el cierre de la chamarra. El cambio de temperatura se hacía sentir contra sus mejillas sonrosadas.

Sus otros compañeros al igual que él, se estremecieron ante el contacto del helado viento; algunos frotándose las manos, otros colocándose las bufandas y subiéndose los gorros. Todos, incluidos él y Minami portaban las chamarras de invierno de la delegación japonesa.

Una sensación de vértigo se le instaló en el estómago ante la visión de un montón de gente apretujándose en la entrada de la Villa. La antelación de encontrarse compitiendo nuevamente frente una multitud de personas de todas partes del mundo le hacía sentir muchos nervios. Sin embargo, de entre todas las cosas que Yuuri anhelaba más, era poder encontrarse lo más pronto posible con el patinador más famoso de Rusia.

Así que instintivamente miró por encima de todas las cabezas y los otros autobuses que recién iban llegando.

Aunque, a decir verdad, el japonés se sintió extremadamente tonto pues era consciente de lo absurdo que se estaba comportando. Después de todo, la posibilidad de hallar a Victor Nikiforov en ese lugar buscándolo sólo con la mirada era mínima debido a la cantidad inconcebible de deportistas que había.

― ¡Eh, Yuuri, ¿Qué miras?― le preguntó Minami curioso, sin embargo, al japonés no le dio tiempo de contestar (cosa que agradeció) pues el estruendoso grito de una de las entrenadoras que acompañaba a la delegación japonesa los interrumpió.

― ¡Hey!, continúen caminando.― exclamó la mujer mientras intercambiaba unas breves palabras en inglés con una par de hombres coreanos que los esperaban en las puertas para dirigirlos al registro. La japonesa les hizo señas instándolos a seguirla. Así que Yuuri ansioso presionó la espalda de Minami para que dejara de hostigarlo y continuara caminando por donde les indicaban.

Yuuri suspiró decepcionado, pues era obvio que por el momento, el ansiado reencuentro con Victor no se iba a dar, y por otro lado, Yuuri no deseaba perderse en medio de esa multitud de gente desconocida, dado su antrofobia.

―Vamos.

* * *

Después de instalarse en una habitación con Minami y otros dos chicos japoneses. Yuuri había recibido dos mensajes en su teléfono celular. Uno de Celestino y otro de Pichit, aunque no realmente de la persona que más deseaba, pensamiento que lo había hecho sentir profundamente culpable.

Al final ambos, su entrenador y el patinador tailandés, le habían deseado un buen aterrizaje en Corea y le aseguraban que su avión estaría llegando a medio día a PyeonChang, con lo que esperaban poder encontrarse pronto con Yuuri.

Pichit, por otro lado, había añadido que ansiaba tomarse un millón de fotos con él puesto que lo había extrañado profundamente durante el último mes en el que el japonés había regresado a Japón para poner en orden sus papeles para las Olimpiadas. Cuestión que Yuurí también había aprovechado para tomarse unos días en Hasetsu.

Después de contestarles escuetamente, como era su costumbre, Minami le insistió hasta el cansancio para que ambos bajaran a unos de los comedores de la villa a buscar comida. Sin embargo, Yuuri lo había rechazado cortésmente pues estaba consciente de que lo que en realidad anhelaba el adolescente era conocer a otros competidores olímpicos, algo que Yuuri no tenia deseos de hacer, pues su fuerte no era precisamente socializar entre las multitudes.

A raíz de eso se había excusado con Minami argumentándole que tenía un creciente dolor de cabeza, cosa que en realidad no era mentira.

Al final el muchacho menos decepcionado había encontrado la excusa perfecta para bajar a los comedores pues le había asegurado a Yuuri que le conseguiría alimentos, agua y pastillas. Lo que Yuuri agradeció profundamente, pues también le apetecía quedarse solo.

Esperando no ser una incómoda carga para los demás, el japonés se había recostado en una de las literas que estaban pegadas a la ventana de la habitación, mientras sus compañeros salían apresuradamente para explorar los edificios. Yuuri lamento hondamente no poseer el espíritu aventurero de sus compatriotas, sin embargo, realmente se encontraba extremadamente cansado.

En los últimos meses, tras la invitación del Comité Olímpico Japonés para participar en las olimpiadas de PyeonChang, Yuuri apenas había conciliado el sueño de los nervios. Y justo ahora cuando las ilusiones se habían vuelto una palpable realidad, el japonés sentía una imperiosa necesidad de recostarse y dormir mientras esperaba a la llegada de Pichit y Celestino.

Así que intentó relajarse y descansar, y sin embargo, como si no fuera suficiente el estrés de los últimos días, su mente inquieta le jugaba malas pasadas regresando sus pensamientos una y otra vez hacía cierto patinador ruso.

Yuuri nostálgico miró por séptima vez su teléfono celular, anhelando que Víctor le hubiera mandado algún mensaje o que si quiera hubiera intentado llamarle. Sin embargo, como era ya normal, las únicas notificaciones en su celular eran las actualizaciones de las aplicaciones y las alertas de Instagram cuando Pichit lo etiquetaba en sus fotos. Así que resignado y entristecido se hundió nuevamente en sus deprimentes pensamientos.

Durante el Grand Prix del año pasado*, Yuuri había logrado el anhelado sueño de ganar una medalla de oro para Víctor, y lo más importante y fundamental es que había tenido la oportunidad de compartir la pista de hielo con su ídolo.

Y aunque el japonés podía considerar que las cosas estaban viento en popa en cuanto a sus mejoras en la pista de hielo, no todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, pues debía admitir que otros asuntos le habían atormentado intensamente los últimos meses y nada tenían que ver con el patinaje sobre hielo. Y es que durante el último año, el patinador ruso y él habían acrecentado notablemente su distancia, lo cual había hecho que Yuuri reviviera muchas de sus viejas inseguridades.

Es decir, entendía porque las cosas habían resultado así. Durante la primera temporada después de que ganara la medalla de plata en el Grand Prix de Barcelona, ellos habían prometido patinar juntos, sin embargo, ambos habían pensado ingenuamente que podían encargarse de sí mismos, pero fue más que evidente, tras los resultados del Skate en América, que Victor no poseía la suficiente experiencia para poder entrenarse y entrenar a Yuuri al mismo tiempo.

Así que, sintiéndolo profundamente, ambos decidieron que lo mejor era separarse para las temporadas subsecuentes. Por lo tanto, lo más coherente que pudieron hacer fue pedirle a Celestino que se encargara del entrenamiento técnico y por otro lado, Víctor prometió a Yuuri proporcionarle las coreografías para sus rutinas, cosa que en realidad no necesitaba de mucha presencia física una vez memorizada la rutina.

Es por eso que lo que más le satisfacía de poder estar ahí en PyeonChang, más allá de la increíble satisfacción que le traía como deportista, era el hecho de que por fin podría ver a Víctor después de semanas sin poder encontrarse debido a los entrenamientos y las competencias de ambos patinadores. Es decir, no es que no hubiera visto al ruso ni una sola vez, sin embargo, la calidad del tiempo que podían pasar juntos estaba notablemente reducida por todas las obligaciones que tenían.

Además, Yuuri debía admitir que durante el fracaso del Skate en América, Víctor se había mostrado extraño y distante.

El japonés podía percibir con tristeza y ansiedad que sus acercamientos físicos se habían deteriorado notablemente, como si de repente Víctor se hubiera desinteresado de Yuuri, lo cual lo había mantenido cerca de un colapso nervioso durante las últimas semanas, pues no podía comprender a qué se debían tales actitudes.

Y aunque Yuuri estaba profundamente emocionado porque Víctor y él compartirían su primera olimpiada juntos no podía dejar de tener ese mal presentimiento en el pecho.

Decir que sentía que su amistad con el ruso se estaba yendo a pique ¿sería ser exagerado?

Por otro lado, Yuuri sentía que quizá esos días juntos en las olimpiadas podrían ser una oportunidad para aclarar la situación y tal vez, eso también le ayudaría a Yuuri a tomar la iniciativa en algo que llevaba retrasando meses. Pues antes no había tenido el valor suficiente para ser sincero consigo mismo y muchísimo menos con Víctor.

Sin embargo, la única certeza que poseía Yuuri en ese momento es que no deseaba prolongar un distanciamiento con Victor.

* * *

*Imaginemos y supongamos que después del Grand Prix en Barcelona, Yuuri ya compitió en otro Grand Prix junto con Victor, ¿vale?

No entraré en detalles pues considero que eso sería tema para escribir un fic largo, cosa que estoy evitando.


	2. Bizarre Love Triangle

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, todo pertenece a los autores originales de Yuri On Ice! Excepto la historia aquí escrita, esa si es mía.**

 **Y por cierto que los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones, así que esas también pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. (En este capítulo la canción pertenece a New Order)**

Gracias a los que leen, a los que siguen y a los que cometan.

 **Sin más espero disfruten del capítulo.**

* * *

 **Bizarre Love Triangle**

Yuuri se apresuró a tomar el elevador e impaciente apretó dos veces la flecha que indicaba el descenso. En su ansiedad caviló la ida de bajar por las escaleras, sin embargo, la razón le aseguró que eran demasiados pisos y el elevador estaba cerca, así que intentó tranquilizarse y esperar pacientemente.

Sin embargo, sentía una poderosa ansiedad llenándole el cuerpo.

Después de quedarse profundamente dormido, Yuuri había despertado con el sonido persistente de su celular. Entre sueños vio el nombre de Yurio reflejado en la pantalla y apresurado había contestado. Después de intercambiar saludos, el ruso le había dicho que tanto él como Víctor le estaban esperando en la entrada de la sala común de la villa a lo que el japonés apresurado había terminado la llamada.

Yuuri pensó que si Yurio no lo hubiera conocido lo suficiente, se hubiera mostrado ofendido, sin embargo, el japonés pensaba que él entendería lo mucho que deseaba ver al otro patinador y lo apresurado que había salido de su habitación sin siquiera pensar en lo que había hecho.

Y justo acertando a su pensamiento, y después de bajar siete pisos y correr entre pasillos, vislumbró las figuras de ambos patinadores esperándolo en la entrada de la sala común. Víctor, sin embargo, parecía discutir con Yurio, el cual, para variar, asentía mal humorado. Ambos medallistas parecían un poco enfadados el uno con el otro, así que Yuuri había frenado su avance a una prudente distancia. No podía escucharlos ni entender nada pues desde donde se encontraba apenas le llegaban murmullos en ruso.

Se recargó suavemente en la pared esperando no interrumpirlos.

Mientras hacía tiempo el japonés analizó a Víctor, el cual, como siempre lucía increíblemente atractivo con su grueso y elegante abrigo negro, a pesar de su rostro contrariado. Yuuri pensó que al ruso le había crecido ligeramente el cabello, el cual le caía en cascada cubriéndole parte del ojo izquierdo, ojo que estaba remarcado por una intensa ojera.

Yuuri sonrió entristecido pues pensaba que quizá no era el único que la había pasado mal esos meses ante su alejamiento.

Víctor ante el escrutamiento pareció sentirlo, pues levantó el rostro interrumpiendo su intensa charla con Yurio y se giró para verlo completamente, ambos parecieron sorprendidos. Sin embargo, Yuuri apenas y pudo leer la expresión del ruso pues con gran decepción el japonés observó como cubría su sorpresa con una añorante y culpable sonrisa en el rostro.

Pensó con amargura que tal vez Víctor no sentía las mismas ganas por volver a verlo.

Sin embargo, mordiéndose los labios intentó ignorar tal hecho pues lo único que deseaba era poder acercarse a él después de tanto tiempo.

― ¡Víctor!―gritó Yuuri sin poder contener más las emociones acumuladas en semanas y apresurado acortó los escasos metros que les separaban y se lanzó hacia él con los brazos abiertos, el ruso lo recibió perturbado, sin embargo, más mecánico que con ganas lo rodeó con un sólo brazo por los hombros mientras lo apretujaba sutilmente contra su pecho.

Yuuri escondió su rostro entre en los pliegues del abrigo y aspiró profundamente intentando contener las lágrimas, le temblaban todas las extremidades. Pero era confuso pues aunque había una gran tristeza apoderándose de él también tenía esa creciente sensación de pertenencia. De estar en el lugar indicado.

Se aferró aún más, a costa de parecer ridículo, pues necesitaba con urgencia el tacto del otro.

Sin embargo, Víctor, para gran decepción de Yuuri, rompió el contacto rápidamente y lo empujó suavemente, alejándolo por los hombros mientras con una ligera sonrisa lo escrutaba. Yuuri se sintió nervioso y se negó a soltarlo del abrigo. Una creciente desazón lo embargo pues parecía como si el ruso deseara que se alejara.

De cualquier forma Yuuri enterró el sentimiento profundamente pues no quería empañar la felicidad de tenerlo cerca nuevamente y tampoco deseaba que el ruso empezará a evitarlo, pues después de estar meses encerrados en aquella situación el japonés había aprendido que el otro patinador al sentirse acorralado se volvía sumamente escurridizo. Yuuri sabía que si deseaba obtener respuestas del ruso tendría que acoplarse a sus movimientos.

Además, para ser sinceros, el japonés ya había sobrellevado esa situación todos los meses anteriores y no deseaba quebrarse ridículamente en medio del pasillo, aguantar un poco más quizá valdría la pena el esfuerzo.

Después de haber vivido tantas cosas Víctor, entre su repertorio no estaba precisamente rendirse, así que deseaba poder acercarse al patinador, sino era para arreglar las cosas, por lo menos para aclararlas. Yuuri presentía que no podría pasar otros meses más así, no por su salud mental. Además dentro de él existía una pequeña esperanza pues Yuuri había adivinado, después de tan tremendo shock, sutiles pero importantes gestos de Víctor para con él, sobre todo en sus momentos más vulnerables.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no podía adivinar qué había sucedido para que las cosas hoy por hoy estuvieran así pero deseaba averiguarlo en el transcurso de esos días, si o si.

El pentacampeón un poco fastidiado observó como el japonés se hundía en sus preocupaciones así que decidió aligerar un poco la atmósfera pues su objetivo no era fastidiar al japonés. Sabía que su comportamiento estaba rayando en lo obvio, sin embargo, no había podido contenerse, pues se encontraba muy enfadado y estresado con toda la situación. Esos últimos meses el mundo, especialmente sus amigos y personas cercanas insistían en que debía arreglar la situación con Yuuri, sin embargo, él consideraba que no había nada que arreglar pues lo que más deseaba era alejar al japonés.

Le era doloroso, pero para él resultaba mejor. Sin embargo, los demás, incluido Yurio insistían en reunirlos en contra de su voluntad.

Así que suspirando decidió actuar lo más alegre que podía para complacer no sólo a Yuuri, sino también a Yurio quien, estaba seguro, no lo iba a dejar en paz.

― ¡Wua, Yuuri, después de estos meses, te ves muy bien, estás totalmente en forma! ― Le dijo forzadamente mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas en un intento por mejorar la situación y esperando que el otro lo soltará del abrigo pues se sentía muy incómodo.―Pero ya sabes que no te lo dejaré fácil en el hielo, ¿de acuerdo?―completó Víctor.

El japonés sonrió medio complacido mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban y asintió levemente aún sin soltarlo.

―Daré lo mejor de mi Víctor, lo prometo.― dijo, bajando la mirada y estrujando la tela para después alejarse del ruso quién se mostraba tenso ante su toque.

―Me alegra oír eso Katsudon―el pentacampeón leyendo la contrariedad en el rostro del japonés le revolvió el sedoso cabello cariñosamente mientras Yuuri le sonreía tímidamente intentándole restar importancia al asunto.

Victor se sintió molesto pero se limitó a morderse los labios y a echar una mirada contrariada a Yurio, como pidiéndole ayuda. Este le miro aún más enfadado pero decidió intervenir.

El adolescente bufó para llamar la atención del japonés, este finalmente pareció notarlo pues lo miró con cariño y con una reverencia lo saludó.

―Hola Yurio, me alegra verte de nuevo.

―No te emociones Katsudon, yo también estoy en mi mejor forma. Vas a tener que esforzarte si quieres ganar de nuevo.

Yuuri asintió sonriéndole. Víctor, intentando sonar lo más normal posible y alejando las preocupaciones que sentía pues no deseaba arruinar el espíritu de esas competencias, pasó el brazo por los hombros al otro ruso mientras le daba ligeros toques en la cabeza con la palma abierta.

―Claro, claro, no nos olvidemos de este fiero gatito. Él también te extraño Yuuri, pero no quiere que te enteres.―dijo pellizcándole las fuertemente las mejillas a lo que Yurio furioso y sonrojado manoteó para quitarse a Víctor de encima.

El japonés sonrió cálidamente pues ese Víctor se parecía más al de siempre, o al menos, al de meses atrás.

―El gatito está deseoso de buscar bocadillos, pues en el avión apenas ha podido comer de los nervios, ¿verdad gatito?―Yurio bufó pero desvió la mirada avergonzado lo que le dio a entender a Yuuri que en realidad el ruso más pequeño moría de hambre.

Sonrió conciliador, pues entendía las emociones del patinador. Unas horas atrás él también se había sentido igual.

―Bueno, no sé donde estén los comedores, pero en la entrada de la villa me pareció ver un mapa, quizá podríamos ubicarnos con ese, ¿no?

― ¡¿Qué?!, ¿Tampoco has comido Katsudon?―Víctor chasqueó la lengua y rodeo a ambos con sus brazos―Vamos pequeñines, no queremos que pierdan energías para ganarme…

Ambos patinadores siguieron al ruidoso hombre por los pasillos. El japonés sintió que se le entibiaba un poco el corazón, a pesar de que Victor, como hacía meses se estaba comportando especialmente extraño e incómodo ante su cercanía, algo tan tonto como pasarle el brazo por los hombres le hacía sentí una inmensa felicidad.

* * *

Después de buscar infructuosamente el supuesto mapa que Yuuri había visto y perderse entre los pasillos para terminar resignados preguntando, el japonés y los otros patinadores se encontraron de casualidad con Pichit y Celestino quiénes venían llegando con una pequeñísima delegación tailandesa. El muchacho emocionado y como siempre alegre se había lanzado a los brazos de Yuuri y le había asegurado al entrenador de ambos y a su delegación que deseaba unirse a la excursión de la búsqueda de comedores.

Celestino no pudiendo contener el entusiasmo de Pichit había dejado que se uniera a los otros patinadores. Sin embargo, les pidió a ambos pupilos encontrase más tarde para poder ir juntos a conocer la pista en la que practicarían y arreglar otros asuntos que les competían. Ambos muchachos al final le habían asegurado que serían puntuales en su encuentro.

Después de eso y dar unas vueltas más por fin hallaron uno de los tantos comedores que quedaba en el ala este de la villa. Por lo que entusiasmados y hambrientos habían tomado bandejas mientras se servían de los bufetes.

Y a pesar de que la presencia de Pichit había significado para Yuuri una intensa alegría, después de pasar un rato junto con los otros patinadores, el japonés presentía que en realidad iba a significar un problema, pues aunque Pichit y Víctor nunca se mostraron especialmente cercanos a Yuuri le parecía que repentinamente ya no se toleraban el uno al otro.

El tailandés, al igual que Yurio en realidad, parecían estar en una intensa competencia para ver quién incomodaba más a Víctor, lo que le estaba molestando de sobremanera al japonés, pues terminarían por acorralar al ruso y Yuuri tenía bien sabido que Víctor no era especialmente paciente.

Entendía la sobre protección de Pichit, pues éste lo había observado totalmente deprimido durante todas las temporadas de patinaje ante el alejamiento y la crueldad de Víctor, pero jamás se había mostrado tan parcial como hasta ahora, actuando de manera tan infantil. Yuuri pensaba que si las cosas seguían así terminaría por enfadarse con todo el mundo y Yuuri odiaba enfadarse, pues la verdad es que no se le daba especialmente bien.

Así que intentando tener una buena actitud y con el pensamiento positivo se dijo así mismo que tener el estómago lleno siempre hacía los problemas más llevaderos. Una vez en la mesa Yuuri se levantó pidiendo disculpas, pues deseaba lavarse las manos. Los otros deportistas sin embargo, no pudiendo esperar se quedaron sentados.

Después de pasar al sanitario, Yuuri regresó y sin embargo, a mitad de camino su buena actitud se esfumo como espuma, pues entre más cerca se encontraba pudo observar que tanto el tailandés como el ruso tenían una acalorada discusión.

Pichit estaba rojo mientras Víctor lo miraba con el ceño profundamente fruncido y negaba una y otra vez. Yurio advirtió que se dirigía hacia ellos y pareció advertirles. El tailandés se tensó y luego se relajó, o al menos lo intentó. Víctor, quien sostenía su celular fingió sentirse interesado por el aparato.

Yuuri presintiendo la extraña atmósfera apretó los puños y se acercó. Frustrado ante el silencio de los demás sospechaba que habían estado hablando de él.

― ¿De qué hablaban?―preguntó bruscamente sin sentarse.

Pichit le esquivó la mirada a Yuuri y miró hacia Victor. A Yuuri le pareció extraño que tardarán en contestarle. Parecía como si el tailandés esperara a que el ruso respondiera a la pregunta, sin embargo, Víctor no parecía dispuesto a hablar, tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea y seguía sumamente interesado en la pantalla de su celular evitando mirarles, a lo que el tailandés visiblemente frustrado le respondió.

― Es una tontería Yuuri…― Pichit subió su mirada hasta él y el japonés le adivinó la culpabilidad.

Habían estado hablando de él y conociendo a Pichit habría seguramente hablado de sus inseguridades y sus sentimientos.

Yuuri se sintió muy expuesto ante el silencio de los demás.

Sus labios se abrieron y se cerraron sin salir nada de ellos. Sin embargo, sintió una intensa ira calentarle el cuerpo. Estaba seguro que sus mejillas tenían un rojo furioso, pues las sentía intensamente calientes.

Yurio lo miró sorprendido desde su lugar y Víctor quien lo había mirado de reojo bajo el celular mientras abría los labios desconcertado.

―Vale…―contestó inesperadamente el japonés mientras le temblaban los labios y contenía las lágrimas y los sentimientos que llevaba acumulados por meses.―Saben qué… ―dijo mirándolos a todos―necesito… yo… he perdido el apetito.

―Yuuri no…―le dijo Pichit levantándose del asiento―Yuuri lo miró inmensamente dolido pues por alguna razón sentía como si lo hubiera traicionado. Y no sólo eso, el hecho era que al parecer todos sabían lo que le sucedía a Víctor menos él y su amigo no era capaz de sincerarse con él.

Victor parecía discutir con todo mundo, sin embargo a él lo estaba ignorando como si fuera un mosquito indeseable. Y Yuuri estaba sintiendo que estaba a punto de ponerse a gritar.

Pichit sin lugar a dudas le estaba ocultando cosas. Yuuri lo sabía por el comportamiento extraño de todos, ¿pero hablar a sus espaldas? Estaba sumamente indagando.

Furioso retrocedió un paso ante lo que pareció ser un acercamiento de Pichit y se giró cruzando el comedor totalmente enfurecido.

Enfurecido con Pichit, con Víctor, con Yurio y especialmente con él, pues estaba seguro que después de eso Víctor lo estaría evitando y eso era precisamente lo que había estado evitando toda la mañana, sin embargo, Yuuri se sentía llegando a sus límites. Si no se controlaba presentía que terminaría arruinando todo, justo como antes le solía suceder cuando se dejaba dominar por sus sentimientos y miedos.

Lo último que quería era arruinar su competencia en la pista de hielo y de pasó terminar odiando a Víctor.

 _Cálmate… cálmate… respira y no llores._ Se dijo a sí mismo, mientras con un largo gemido se le salían las lágrimas.

* * *

Después de eso las cosas para todos se pusieron peor.

Yuuri, acertando a sus miedos, se dio cuesta con temor que había pasado los dos días siguiente en una persecución infructuosa hacía Víctor. El único lugar donde podía encontrar al ruso era la pista de hielo. Después el patinador lo había estado evitando fervientemente. Víctor apenas le había contestado los mensajes y cuando Yuuri se sentía lo suficientemente valiente y le llamaba, éste le aseguraba que estaba muy ocupado con sus compromisos, que no tenía tiempo para verlo, ni para platicar.

Sin embargo, Yuuri había notado que durante los entrenamientos el ruso parecía seguirlo preocupadamente con la mirada y no sólo eso se había enterado que solía preguntarles a otros deportistas de su delegación si se encontraba anímicamente bien. Lo que le hacía sentir furioso y feliz por partes iguales. Pues a ese tipo de situaciones se refería con que el ruso parecía ignorarlo todo el tiempo en persona, sin embargo, mientras Yuuri no estaba presente el hombre parecía casi obsesionado con él.

El japonés no entendía por qué diablos el otro hombre se estaba comportando de esa manera y para más, todo el mundo repentinamente parecía saber lo que sucedía, menos él. Yuuri se había encontrado siendo observado por otros patinadores mientras murmuraban a sus espaldas, lo cual estaba volviendo insostenible la situación.

Y finalmente y para acabar de empeorar la situación, el japonés estaba aún más deprimido pues Pichit, contrario a todo los pronósticos, se había mostrado infinitamente enfadado con él después del suceso del comedor, como si en realidad hubiera sido él el ofendido, así que Yuuri no sabiendo cómo afrontarlo también lo había estado evitando.

Y ahora las cosas estaban a punto de estallar en ebullición pues a Celestino se le había ocurrido que tanto él como Pichit bajarán a simpatizar con otros deportistas, pues había considerado la probabilidad de que encontraran a otros patrocinadores conviviendo en el lugar. Además Yuuri sospechaba que el entrenador italiano había notado el distanciamiento entre sus pupilos, así que pretendía que ambos se reconciliarán haciéndolos pasar tiempo juntos.

Sin embargo, Yuuri conocía lo suficiente a Pichit como para saber que jamás tomaría la iniciativa de hablarle, pues seguramente quería que Yuuri se disculpará, sin embargo, eso era lo menos que deseaba hacer.

Y ahora en una extraña vuelta del destino no sólo estaban un incómodo Yuuri y Pichit sentados en la sala común de estar compartiendo la misma mesa, sino que también Víctor y Yurio estaban ahí. Pues al parecer un suceso similar había ocurrido con Yakov. El entrenador de los rusos había obligado a Víctor y a Yurio a bajar, y entre una y otra cosa ambos hombres se habían encontrado intercambiando algunos contactos de patrocinadores y de diseñadores de trajes, mientras los dejaban a los cuatro juntos como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Así que bastante enfadados los cuatro se habían desparramado en una mesa cerca de un ventanal, mientras otros deportistas de diferentes nacionalidades se agrupaban en los diferentes espacios que les brindaba la sala. Las risas, carcajadas y charlas tensaban aún más el ambiente entre los patinadores, pues ninguno de ellos se sentía de humor.

Pichit sin embargo, se había acercado a Yurio no pudiendo soportar estarse quieto y ahora ambos patinadores estaban ignorándolos a él y a Víctor.

Se habían puesto a platicar de pokér y otras cosas que a Yuuri podrían interesarle menos.

Por otro lado, Víctor no parecía afectado por el ambiente, tenía los pies subidos en la mesa y movía incesante los dedos en el teclado del celular. Yuuri también lo ignoró pues no deseaba jugar al gato y al ratón por el momento. Además insistirle a Víctor en mitad era lo menos que deseaba.

El japonés deseando no estar ahí y esperando que Celestino terminará pronto de hablar con Yakov, se había sumergido en la vista de ventanal, mientras con tristeza observaba la fina nieve caer en los arboles de pino.

Estuvo así largo tiempo, hasta que sintió un ligero sopor absorberle, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos Pichit lo llamó desde su asiento.

―Yuuri…

El japonés abrió completamente los ojos y miró sorprendido a su amigo, pues el tailandés contra todo pronóstico le estaba hablando, sin embargo, en sus ojos advirtió el desconcierto y el temor mientras miraba por encima de su hombro. De cualquier forma Yuuri no pudo analizarlo y tampoco contestarle pues a sus espaldas escuchó una hermosa voz de tono bajo y profundo llamándole.

―Yuuri…

Yuuri volteó más rápido y sorprendido de lo que realmente hubiera querido. Un hermoso hombre con ropa deportiva y adornada por las insignias de la bandera de Estados Unidos, lo miraba desde una prudente distancia. Yuuri lo reconoció al instante.

―Mason…― al igual que el tailandés abrió los labios sorprendido mientras sentía un remolino de nervios, tristeza y vértigo asentarse en su estómago. Los recuerdos lo invadieron inesperadamente.

No puede ser… pensó.

El estadounidense lo miró sin ninguna expresión en particular, aunque Yuuri lo conocía lo suficiente como para notar un rastro de esperanza en sus claros ojos, como si en realidad se alegrara de verlo. Él no podía decir exactamente lo mismo…

Su nerviosismo aumentó cuando sintió los escrutadores ojos azules del estadounidense recorriéndolo por completo en reconocimiento. Yuuri se levantó como un resorte y se acercó al estadounidense no deseando que los demás escucharán su conversación. Sin embargo, el otro hombre no se movió ni un centímetro hacía atrás.

― ¿Por qué…? _¿Por qué estás aquí?_ quiso decirle, pero la frase murió en sus labios.

La pregunta quedó en el aire y Yuuri esquivó la mirada intensa que le dedicaba, se le hacía muy difícil sostenerla. El japonés miró de reojo hacía donde se encontraban los demás, sin embargo, el único en shock parecía ser Pichit, así que intentó tranquilizarse pues al parecer él era el único actuando raro.

Era obvio porque el hombre estaba ahí… bueno no exactamente ahí frente a Yuuri, sino en la Villa Olímpica. Después de todo Mason era su antiguo compañero en la universidad, quién también poseía una beca parcial en deporte, con la diferencia de que él no se dedicaba al patinaje, sino al snowboarding.

Evidentemente pretendía competir en las Olimpiadas de Pyeongchang en su especialidad...

¿No ese había sido un sueño compartido entre ambos?

Y ahora dado que la casualidad había hecho de las suyas, o quizá no tanto, se habían encontrado de nuevo. Lo curioso era Mason había evitado tajantemente un encuentro entre ellos, durante su último año en Detroit y él había mantenido una prudente distancia. Y ahora, inesperadamente después de cuatro años el estadounidense se encontraba propiciando un encuentro en la sala común de estar que compartían con los deportistas de otras categorías.

Yuuri ni siquiera podía imaginar por qué aquel antiguo compañero de universidad había decidido entablar una charla casual con Yuuri, ¡a mitad de la sala!, justo cuando estaba con Víctor y los otros patinadores!

Y como era costumbre en él, se sintió infinitamente incómodo, se jaló las mangas de la chamarra en un tic, pues estaba muy nervioso.

El hombre que estaba delante de él, con sus increíbles ojos que parecían pozos azules siempre le había provocado esa sensación.

Yuuri deseaba que en esa posición tanto Víctor como Yurio no leyeran sus gestos tan fácilmente, si es que de repente consideraban que su plática era mucho más interesante.

Por primera vez después de meses agradeció que Victor lo estuviera ignorando completamente pues Yuuri estaba seguro que él si hubiera podido leer en él.

―Bueno, ya sabes… estoy aquí por las olimpiadas, vengo a ganar el oro.― Dijo el rider con simpleza y obviedad en un perfecto inglés, mientras con sus penetrantes ojos azules miraba por encima de Yuuri a los demás.

Yuuri no lo podía saber con seguridad pues estaba de espaldas pero hubiera jurado que Mason estaba mirando a Victor, lo cual le hizo sentir escalofríos.

Victor, quién había escuchado todo pero había seguido empecinado en ignorar al mundo, repentinamente sintió la pesada mirada del amigo de Yuuri posarse en él, así que levantó el rostro. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Aunque su mirada carecía de alguna expresión en particular el ruso sintió como si el hombre lo estuviera desafiando.

¿Pero qué…?

Sin embargo, el norteamericano rápidamente había desviado la mirada para después posarla con curiosidad y sorpresa en Pichit, quién lo miraba boquiabierto desde su lugar en la mesa. Y por último en Yurio, quién repentinamente estaba muy interesado en la conversación del japonés.

El estadounidense ignoró ambas miradas y sus ojos regresaron en búsqueda de los ojos del japonés. Al menos ya tenía la atención de los presentes pues sentía los ojos de Víctor analizándolo desde su asiento.

El raider se acercó más a Yuuri, quien retrocedió un paso y choco con el asiento donde minutos antes estaba sentado. Incomodo soltó una risita. El estadounidense sonrió de medio lado y continuó hablando, sin embargo, Yuuri notó que su tono era más suave e íntimo que antes. Lo que le hizo relajarse un poco y dejarse llevar por la conversación.

―Supe que el viernes vas a competir y venía a desearte buena suerte, sé que no hemos hablado en un largo tiempo, pero he estado siguiendo tus competencias y en los canales de deportes dicen que ya has ganado una medalla de oro…

―¡Tú también!― lo interrumpió Yuuri, con un tono de voz mucho más aguada de lo que pretendía. De repente las palabras del raider le parecían muy dulces, como si deseara alabarlo. El japonés se sentía avergonzado.

Yuuri no lo pudo ver pero Víctor se removió incomodo en su asiento ante el tono de sus palabras.

El japonés, sin embargo, al tanto de su comportamiento extraño e inquieto, quiso explicarse.

―Es decir, Eva y yo a veces hablamos...―Yuuri vaciló pues se sentía muy avergonzado.― Ella me dijo que ganaste un oro en los X Games…―se rascó la nuca contrariado y evitó el contacto de los ojos asombrados de Mason, pues éste lucía muy sorprendido de que Yuuri conociera ese dato pues pensaba que el japonés no estaba interesado en saber más de él.― en verdad te felicito… al final lo lograste.

Al norteamericano, ante sus últimas palabras, se le oscureció la mirada y una sombra de franca tristeza lo atravesó. Sin embargo, le sonrió a Yuuri, quién de hecho le sorprendió que el hombre le hubiera sonreído tan sinceramente y sin poder controlarse sus propios labios contestaron con otra sonrisa. Mason, pareció más animado y confiado ante el gesto del japonés.

Víctor advirtió que algo no andaba bien pues empezaba a ser muy consciente de la extraña atmósfera que se estaba formando entre el supuesto amigo y Yuuri. De repente se sentía una extraña tensión entre ambos hombres, lo que le hizo por fin poner total atención a los gestos del japonés, al cual solo podía observar de perfil.

El ruso presintió que algo no iba bien pues tenía la suficiente experiencia como para sospechar que de repente este encuentro era _muy especial_. Y como si no fuera poco, había descubierto a Pichit con una expresión de franca preocupación mal disimulada pintada en la cara. Se parecía mucho al tipo de gestos que hacía cuando Yuuri se caía durante las competencias.

Sin embargo, intentó tranquilizarse y decirse así mismo que se estaba precipitando en juzgar la situación, es decir, llevaba un minuto de conocer al deportista. Pero también era cierto que el hombre lo había mirado desafiante desde su asiento para después comerse a Yuuri con la mirada.

Quizá estaba siendo paranoico… ¿o quizá no? O quizá ese hombre no era más que un amigo de años. Sin importar que hubiera una extraña tensión entre los dos hombres, un franco reconocimiento. Un lenguaje corporal íntimo, como pocas veces había podido observar Victor en Yuuri. Y de repente le sonreía así, como cuando le sonreía a él, con complicidad.

Y Víctor podía notarlo… podía notar al hombre mirar a Yuuri _así._

¿Por qué el hombre lo miraba _así_ y por qué Yuuri sólo parecía algo incómodo? Como si no se lo estuvieran comiendo con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

Es decir, el ruso ya había sido víctima de miradas _así_ y había sido él quien las diera y Yuuri sólo lucía medianamente nervioso.

¿Por qué? Qué extraño…

Víctor apretó los puños sorprendido, estaba dirigiendo sus pensamientos hacia senderos peligrosos. Es decir, Yuuri era un ser casi asexual, se repitió a sí mismo. Víctor no podía recordar la infinidad de veces que el patinador japonés se había mostrado, reticente, desinteresado y más frío que un cubo de hielo con sus estúpidas bromas para seducirlo, para ponerlo nervioso. En su opinión Yuuri no era más que un manojo de nervios e inexperiencia, ¿no?

¿Acoso no notaba el descaro del hombre? ¿O acaso Yuuri estaba _acostumbrado a él_?

Víctor lo analizó una vez más y ciertamente el supuesto raider había acortado más la distancia. Yuuri sólo reía nervioso con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero su cuerpo no lo rechazaba.

Víctor se mordió los labios ante la revelación, pues nunca había visto a otro hombre tan interesado en Yuuri como este que tenía delante. Es decir Chris y Minami no cantaban como peligro pues nunca hubo química o un real acercamiento. Para Chris era un juego con afán de incomodar al japonés y Minami pensaba en Yuuri como algo completamente platónico.

Sin embargo, este hombre miraba a Yuuri con un deseo aplastante y además como quien se sabe vencedor antes de si quiera empezar.

 _Como si ya lo hubiera tenido._

No puede ser…

Todos los gestos cariñosos en su relación con Yuuri se habían dado en un plano completamente platónico, entre abrazos esporádicos, besos en las mejillas, caricias breves e inocentes en los brazos y en la espalda, lo más que habían escalado su relación era un beso del que ya casi no quedaban recuerdos. Y ahora parecía como si este hombre pudiera leer con simpleza todo el lenguaje corporal de Yuuri, acorralándolo lentamente, mirándolo así, leyendo sus pensamientos.

Era como un extraño ambiente surgiendo entre el japonés y el estadounidense. Él no era estúpido.

 _¡¿Y por qué estoy tan molesto?!_

Victor no podía recordar si Yuuri y él alguna vez habían conversado acerca de su orientación sexual y si ese tema se había mencionado, tal vez, sólo había sido entre bromas. Pero tenía sentido, es decir, Yuuri nunca había rechazado tajantemente sus caricias y a pesar de la mucha inexperiencia que parecía poseer, el ruso podía adivinar en sus miradas tímidas el deseo que le profesaba.

Víctor no había barajado la posibilidad de que Yuuri hubiera podido coquetear con más personas, pues sus ojos siempre habían estado sobre él.

Cuando se hablaba en términos de si Yuuri había tenido alguna experiencia amorosa siempre había sido en femenino y el japonés siempre se había mostrado esquivo e incluso enfadado. Víctor lo había atribuido a su cerrazón cultural y a sus miedos a ser transparente ante las personas.

Es decir, Víctor asumía que conocía perfectamente bien a Yuuri, ¿o no?

Es por eso que había querido ir más lento y ser más discreto en su relación con Yuuri, no sólo por todas las cuestiones anteriores, sino porque tenía otras fuertes razones para someter a su relación a un _ligero_ distanciamiento, que se había complicado ante la insistencia de Yuuri a seguirlo a todas partes.

Después de su regreso a Rusia había tenido que enfrentarse a una serie de eventos de lo más inquietantes y peligrosos con los otros competidores y las instituciones deportivas de su país, sobre todo por la cuestión de su abierta homosexualidad. No es que no se supiera que a Víctor le gustaban los hombres. Toda la gente que se encontraba inmersa dentro del mundo de patinaje en Rusia, lo sabía, no es que fuera un secreto, pero había que tener especial cuidado con esos asuntos.

Sin embargo, Víctor había recibido cartas y correos amenazantes. Después de que Yuuri se marchará a Japón durante unas vacaciones antes del Skate en América, habían vandalizado la entrada de su casa mientras estaba de visita con sus padres en San Petesburgo. Unos intolerantes habían pintado con vergonzosas letras rosas "MARICA" su puerta. El ruso había agradecido internamente que el japonés no hubiera estado en Rusia, pues seguramente la situación lo hubiera sobrepasado.

Tras eso Víctor había cesado sus paseos con Makkachin y le había pedido a sus padres que cuidaran de él, pues temía mientras se encontrara en Estados Unidos alguien pudiera entrar a su departamento para atentar contra él, y por el camino le hicieran algo a su fiel compañero. También por esa razón le había pedido a Yuuri reunirse directamente con él en Norteamérica, a lo que el japonés, sin sospechar había accedido.

Había estado tentado en contarle la situación a Yuuri, pero al final del día no pudo.

A pesar de todo eso, Víctor aguantó hasta que finalmente la prensa se involucró. El comité ruso de patinaje no pudo cubrir más las ofensas hacia Víctor y su manera de _apoyarle_ fue mandándole misivas de advertencia ante su comportamiento y amenazas con expulsarlo y quitarle el apoyo económico.

Yakov con sus años de experiencia lo había defendido con dientes puños y palabrotas en ruso tras amenazarlos de llevarlos a los tribunales deportivos por discriminación. El comité no quiso arriesgarse y cedió ante la posibilidad de perder frente a la carrera de un patinador de la talla de Víctor. Sin embargo, como en todo, el comité encontró formas de fastidiarlo por medio de sobornos a los jueces durante las competencias.

Eso fue lo que más afecto a Víctor pues el Comité en su saña contra él había perjudicado también a a Yuuri. Durante el Skate de América se dedicaron a sabotear completamente las rutinas de ambos patinadores (añadiendo que la presión los había sobrepasado, en especial a él). Después de eso Victor frustrado había tomado la decisión de alejarse temporalmente de él, sin decirle nada, pues el ruso estaba seguro de que Yuuri podría arruinar su carrera con tamaña presión en él.

Para Víctor, aquella situación, sin embargo, no era nueva, y él sabía sobrellevarla. Ya desde una temprana edad Victor había tenido que enfrentarse a diversos rumores y chismes, pero gracias a su alto rendimiento como deportista había logrado acallar a todas esas personas que lo habían juzgado.

La cuestión de su discreción iba más bien encaminada a proteger a Yuuri pues sabía que el japonés era infinitamente sensible a la opinión de los demás y él no había querido exponerlo a más problemas de inseguridades manteniéndolo bajo la opinión pública de Rusia y menos a las acciones que podían ejercer para perjudicarlo. Prefirió ser hermético en ese asunto y alejarse de Yuuri para calmar las aguas. Además estaba consciente de que el japonés no se enteraría de nada pues después de su fracaso en su primer Grand Prix había cesado de mirar las noticias de patinaje. Víctor esperaba que no se enterara durante un tiempo, quizá lo suficiente como para minimizar el hecho.

Aunque ciertamente y como se lo había dicho Pichit, los rumores se estaban saliendo de control.

Sin embargo, Víctor estaba reticente a decirle a Yuuri pues no deseaba arriesgar lo que serían sus últimas competencias en el hielo.

Ya después de la última temporada se había dado cuenta con demasiada tristeza que las competencias le estaban pasando factura a su cuerpo, los calambres después de los largos entrenamientos se habían vuelto una tortura y no deseaba arriesgarse a una lesión de la que quizá no pudiera recuperarse. Había planeado que dentro de siete meses, después del Campeonato Mundial, se retiraría, puesto que no deseaba por ningún motivo volverse de aquellos patinadores mayores que sólo daban una pena infinita en la pista de hielo.

Sin embargo, ahora, con un encuentro como ese Víctor no podía hacerse de la vista gorda. No cuando él no estaba precisamente en buenos términos con el japonés, quién terco había decido perseguirlo hasta el cansancio. Sabía que en parte era su culpa por no explicarle, pero él estaba seguro de que sus acciones eran las correctas.

Pero no esperaba algo así. Aquel hombre delante de ellos era increíblemente atractivo y tenía una presencia apabullante. Y no sólo eso, lo peor de todo era que miraba a Yuuri anhelante, recorriéndole con los ojos, desde la punta de los pies hasta las mallas de entrenamiento que se apretaban sugerentemente a sus muslos y a sus preciosos ojos cafés, de una manera tan descarada como si ellos no estuvieran presentes ahí. O tal vez, plenamente consciente de que ellos estaban ahí.

Todo el mundo sabía de su _relación_.

Víctor apretó la mandíbula furioso. El tipo actuaba como si fuera a comerse una gran porción de pastel delante de unos pobres indigentes.

La situación le resultaba por demás ridícula, él nunca se había sentido amenazado por otro hombre o mujer que coqueteara descaradamente con Yuuri, y por sobre todo porque Yuuri jamás se había mostrado interesado o inquieto más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. Es por eso que estaba preocupado. Entre el japonés y el estadounidense con cada gesto, cada palabra se podía adivinar el profundo atisbo de complicidad y entendimiento de quién conoce muy bien al otro, como si con unas simples palabras y miradas bastarán para hacerse saber lo que necesitaban el uno del otro.

Y apenas llevaban unos deshonrosos minutos poniéndose al día.

Y para añadir la cereza al pastel, Yuuri se estaba desasiendo de nervios ante las insistentes miradas del hombre, haciéndole lucir especialmente vulnerable… quizá hasta un poco, demasiado inocentón.

Sin embargo, Víctor desde la posición en la que se encontraba no podía apreciar la creciente tristeza y la increíble incomodidad que Yuuri estaba mostrando hacia el estadounidense. En realidad, el ruso estaba sumergido en sus propias cavilaciones. Sólo sentía una creciente inseguridad apoderándose de él, como hacía mucho tiempo no la sentía. Ahora sólo había adrenalina y la propia incertidumbre de sus sentimientos, como si estos no se sintieran como unos arrebatadores celos trepándole por el pecho.

 _¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no te vas?_ Quiso gritar repentinamente.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué Yuuri no podía entenderlo?

Sentía la urgencia de romper la pesada atmósfera que se había creado entre los dos, como si se hubieran sumergido en su propio mundo.

Así que hizo la primero cosa estúpida que se le vino a la mente y un soso carraspeo salió de su garganta.

Yurio, fue el primero en mirarlo entre sorprendido y curioso. Víctor no era esa clase de hombre que se metía en las conversaciones ajenas mucho menos tras el lamentable y deteriorado ambiente de los últimos dos días.

 _¡Ja, está celoso!_ pensó.

Sin embargo, el pentacampeón logró el efecto que deseaba, aunque en el proceso se hubiera sentido la persona más estúpida del planeta.

El problema era que hora no podía decir que había conseguido que la situación mejorara, porque en ese instante los ojos increíblemente culpables y avergonzados del japonés se habían posado sobre él, como si hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que se había sumergido en su conversación con el estadounidense. Por otro lado, el rider le dedicaba una fría e indolente mirada, lo que le molestó e incómodo en partes iguales.

―¡Oh, es cierto!, lo lamento, no quería parecer grosero…―murmuró Yuuri perturbado y evitando la mirada de los demás. No deseaba que leyeran la espantosa incertidumbre que le colgaba en los ojos.

En su presteza había malentendido el carraspeó de Víctor como una forma para que los introdujera a todos, así pensando en que el ruso se había irritado tras su comportamiento maleducado dándoles la espalda. Con las mejillas ardiéndole, miro a cada uno de los presentes.―Él es Mason Andersen, un snowboarder y a…migo… de Detroit― tartamudeo dolorosamente y Victor sintió un inusitado miedo, parecido al que tenía cuando estaba por quedar segundo en la tabla de posiciones.

Al raider se le formó apenas una visible sonrisa ante la incomodidad de los demás.

Y bueno, ya conoces a Pichit… ―dijo evitando mirar más de lo debido a los ojos de su amigo―… los demás son Victor Nikiforov y Yuri Plisetsky… todos son patinadores.― concluyó apenas con voz. Y el ambiente pareció tensarse.

―Ya… ― lo cortó groseramente Mason, observando la evidente tensión en Yuuri. Sin embargo, en el fondo lamentó profundamente tener que acorralarlo frente a sus amigos. Pero era consciente que en otras circunstancias Yuuri nunca hubiera accedido a charlar con él, no al menos, si podía evitarlo. Y ahora tenía a un muy interesado Víctor mirándolos con caras de pocas pulgas.

―En realidad vine porque quería hablar contigo un momento… a _solas_... –Los ojos sorprendidos y curiosos del japonés lo miraron. Sin embargo, pudo notar en partes iguales el miedo y el rechazo en su mirada―…de ser posible.―completó intentando suavizar el ambiente para el patinador.

― ¡Ah…! Yo, si claro… ¿En este momento?― respondió afligido el japonés. Sus modales jamás, jamás le permitirían rechazar una petición tan abierta.

Víctor por otro lado sintió hervir la sangre, pues los estaban ignorando de nuevo.

―Si, en este momento.― respondió parco el estadounidense.

―Vaya…yo… ¡si claro!― Yuuri miró a los demás menos a Víctor mientras sus manos temblaban visiblemente. ―Regreso en un momento, ¿vale…?

Yuuri sabía que estaba siendo especialmente transparente frente a todos y sentía la persistente y gélida pregunta que Victor le hacía con la mirada. El japonés ni siquiera podía entender porque de pronto parecía tan enfadado con él después de ignorarlo tan olímpicamente esos dos días.

 _¡No tiene derecho!_

Por otro lado, la preocupación con la que Pichit lo estaba examinando le estaban provocando náuseas puesto que sabía que su amigo lo había leído como un libro abierto, encontrándolo especialmente dócil y vulnerable ante esa situación. Sin embargo, si había algo que Yurri odiaba de sobremanera era que la gente lo percibiera como alguien frágil.

Quería decirle al tailandés que no se preocupará, que esa situación sólo lo tenía muy sorprendido a él también, pero sabía que eso sonaría muy mal delante de todos los presentes, los cuales desconocían su relación con el raider. Así que resignado, decidió que las explicaciones y las preguntas que tendría que intercambiar con Pichit tendrían que venir después.

Aunque, por otro lado, Yuuri se preguntaba si habría una explicación pertinente para ese encuentro, porque él sentía que en realidad no la había, y en dado caso de que la hubiera Yuuri no estaba ni dispuesto, ni preparado, para hacerle frente. Por mucho que se hubiera dado la oportunidad de abrirse a los demás durante los años que llevaba con Victor, esta situación sí que era una excepción a la regla. Así que se giró dispuesto a seguir al estadounidense para no prolongar más esa bochornosa atmósfera.

Además no podía ignorar el hecho de que la curiosidad lo estaba matando, ¿Qué querría el estadounidense? Después de todo quién había cortado su amistad tan tajantemente había sido él.

―¡Yuuri!― le gritó Pichit mientras se levantaba como un resorte de su silla antes de que se alejara más. El japonés se volteó sorprendido y alcanzó a notar el imperceptible rosa que coloreaba las mejillas de su amigo y el extraño sentimiento que reflejaban sus pupilas.― No deberías ausentarte por mucho tiempo.―dijo dudando y mirando de reojo al estadounidense― Celestino nos espera más al rato en la pista de hielo, quiere que practiquemos nuestros pasos para el programa corto de mañana…

Yuuri apenas asintió pero supo que tras las palabras de su amigo había una especie de disculpa entre los dos, además de una creciente preocupación hacia él. El japonés aceptó silenciosamente la disculpa pues al final del día sabía que la única persona que podría apoyarlo tras ese encuentro era el tailandés.

Después se giró y le siguió los pasos al rider, quien había empezado a moverse por entre las mesas y los sillones de la sala hacía la zona de entrenamiento. También el estadounidense había volteado curioso ante el llamado de Pichit e impaciente había disminuido su velocidad para que Yuuri pudiera alcanzarlo mientras le dedicaba una intensa mirada.

Para Yuuri mirarlo directamente a los ojos le puso la piel de gallina. Y es que aunque habían pasado ya algunos años, sentía que podía entender sus pensamientos como cuando estaban en la universidad. Con el detalle de que sus ojos azules parecían más sinceros y transparentes que nunca.

 _Quizá los dos hemos cambiado._ pensó Yuuri.

Victor por otro lado, sintió un silencioso e increíble agradecimiento por Pichit, quién había presionado a Yuuri a no prolongar su encuentro con el norteamericano.

Sin embargo, al ruso le duro poco el alivio puesto que cuando Yuuri se emparejó con el estadounidense este se inclinó en la oreja del japonés y le susurró algo al oído, la preocupante reacción de Yuuri fue tropezarse torpemente con sus propios pies, lo que lo llevó a sostenerse de uno de los brazos fuertes del rider, mientras él otro sonreía sumamente complacido ante el contacto y Yuuri saltaba de la impresión.

Todos se asombraron por diferentes razones. Pichit estaba estupefacto porque jamás había visto a Mason comportarse tan descaradamente y eso era más de lo que podía soportar, así que decidió que desparrames en la silla era lo mejor que podía hacer para no gritar de la impresión.

Por otro lado, Yurio miraba con sorna a Víctor, pues nunca lo había visto tan enfadado y celoso.

Y Victor… bueno, él sintió una nueva oleada de furia calentarle todo el cuerpo. Ahora nada más importaba, quería que Yuuri regresara pronto con él, para poder abrazarlo y besarlo suavemente, mientras averiguaba qué diablos había sido eso, necesitaba una explicación amplia y detalla por parte del japonés. Ya ni siquiera le parecía tan importante proteger a Yuuri de la opinión pública, o del comité ruso. Lo que realmente le apetecía era alejar al japonés de las garras de ese amenazante estadounidense.

Tenía ganas de correr por donde se había ido Yuuri y traerlo de vuelta.

 _¡Maldición!_

No podía comprender del todo la preocupación del tailandés, por qué desconocía la historia entre ambos deportistas. Sin embargo, sus instintos le decían que Yuuri jamás habría reaccionado ante un contacto tan inocente como ese de una manera tan exagerada… ese tipo de reacciones las tenía reservadas sólo para Victor y ahora saber que alguien más las podía causar en el japonés le ponía los pelos de punta.

¿Por qué Yuuri no le había hablado de esa persona antes? Si parecía alguien a quien Yuuri no podía simplemente dejar de lado.

―Pichit― lo interrumpió Victor y miro profundamente al tailandés, quién siguió la voz del ruso y lo miró con muy malas pulgas― ¿Quién ese él?

Pichit se sorprendió ante la pregunta tan directa del ruso notando en el proceso que la voz de Víctor dejaba entrever un sentimiento de furia mal contenida.

Yurio se sorprendió de escuchar a Victor hablar en un tono tan serio.

Pichit, por otro lado, si podía comprenderlo pues en los ojos del ruso se adivinaban los evidentes celos.

El tailandés sintió la creciente urgencia de resolver todas las dudas que el patinador le hacía con la mirada, sobre todo porque Pichit creía que el amor que Víctor y Yuuri se profesaban era sincero. Sin embargo, después de su pelea en el comedor no deseaba ponerle las cosas sencillas y por otro lado, hablar sobre Mason sería tanto como traicionar la confianza de su amigo, algo que no podía permitirse puesto que era consciente de la frágil personalidad de su amigo.

El japonés detestaba parecer un libro abierto, por eso se había enfadado con él en el comedor, a pesar de que el tailandés sólo había peleado para defenderlo ante la indiferencia de Víctor. Sin embargo, contar sus secretos sería la humillación más grande que podría infringir sobre el arraigado japonés. Así que se limitó a morderse los labios y aguantarse las palabras que querían salir a bocajarro.

―Si realmente te interesa creo que es mejor que lo hables directamente con Yuuri, Víctor… y deberías hacerlo rápidamente.― el ruso apartó la mirada molesto consciente de que el otro no diría ni una palabra más acerca del asunto.

Ansioso, Pichit levantó nuevamente la mirada encontrando a unos ensimismados rusos. Así que decidido a no prologar más sus angustias y se levantó de su asiento. Ya después tendría tiempo de hablar con Yuuri, justo ahora no tenía sentido torturarse.

―Será mejor que me vaya, creo no me siento con ánimos de seguir con esto y Celestino realmente nos espera en un rato… ―añadió desganado.

El tailandés recogió su maleta de deporte y siguió su camino dejando a un Víctor más bien desconsolado y a un Yurio completamente fuera de lugar, quien había aprovechado la pronta ausencia del tailandés para abordar al otro ruso de forma infantil.

Pichit los dejó a solas y camino directo a su habitación.

El tailandés había barajado la posibilidad de que ese encuentro se diera entre el estadounidense y el japonés puesto que el mismo Yuuri se lo había advertido semanas atrás. Sin embargo, cuando Yuuri le había contado las pretensiones que tenía el estadounidense éste se había mostrado tajante y había argumentado que no había razón alguna para mantener una charla con él, pues para Yuuri las cosas habían quedado muy claras después de graduarse en Detroit.

Pero curiosamente debía decir que el estadounidense los había tomado por sorpresa a todos. Jamás, tanto Yuuri, como él, hubieran esperado que lo abordará en la sala de estar con sus amigos presentes, sabiendo que dentro de las costumbres arraigadas que Yuuri mantenía no le daría una negativa.

Además, Pichit también tenía razones poderosas para pensar que no había sido un encuentro casual, sino que el estadounidense se había presentado precisamente frente a ellos con la seguridad que Yuuri no se negaría. Sus miradas lascivas y vulgares presentía que tenían como objetivo probar la solidez de su relación con el patinador ruso. Quizá el hombre había querido provocar lo suficiente a Victor para medirlo.

Tenía sentido pues el hombre siempre se había caracterizado siempre por ser discreto y serio, no por ser un casanova sin escrúpulos.

Su comportamiento en la sala común había sido totalmente descarado.

Sin embargo, más allá de lo que Mason pudiera hacer para incomodarlos. Pichit se sentía profundamente decepcionado de Victor y de Yuuri, pues consideraba que esa situación era mayoritariamente culpa de ambos, pues consideraba que las cosas serían diametralmente opuestas si ambos patinadores hubieran sido capaces de aclarar sus sentimientos antes de las olimpiadas de invierno.

Ese año (y meses) en los que Victor y Yuuri se habían separado para poder continuar compitiendo entre ambos en la pista del hielo, había significado un doloroso impase en su relación.

Pichit había sido de la idea de que Victor por fin regresaría a Yuuri cuando éste le ganara el oro en las pistas como se habían prometido, sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico el ruso no sólo no había vuelto con el japonés, sino que se había distanciado considerablemente de él, y eso era algo que Pichit no toleraba, por más que el ruso argumentará que era por bien de Yuuri.

Ahora, para enredar aún más las cosas, ambos patinadores estaban a punto de sumergirse en una situación de por sí complicada, pues la presencia de Mason, no podía significar nada bueno, no al menos para Victor .

Durante todas las temporadas que pasó con el japonés, Pichit había estado al tanto de las noticias entorno al ruso pues le preocupaba de sobremanera el porqué del alejamiento de éste para con Yuuri. Así que se había dado a la tarea de encontrar pequeños indicios de lo que realmente había sucedido. Y ahora, estaba plenamente consciente de lo que sucedía, pues dudaba que ahora fuera un secreto. Todos los rumores acerca de la situación de Víctor en Rusia era cada vez peor. Había un hervidero de chismes acerca de cómo el Comité de Patinaje Ruso le estaba haciendo la vida de cuadritos al pentacampeón ruso por el beso que se había dado con el japonés durante las competencias.

Los titulares rusos lo habían clasificado entre sarcasmos y ataques directos como propaganda homosexual.

Eso, aunado a los rumores de su pronto retiro, el tailandés, entendía que Víctor estuviera al borde del colapso. Sin embargo, Pichit no estaba de acuerdo en cómo el ruso había manejado las cosas con el japonés, pues en vez de protegerlo lo estaba dañando profundamente. Yuuri, aún si él mismo no estaba seguro, estaba profundamente enamorado de Víctor y su alejamiento significaba un duro golpe para su autoestima, pues el japonés le había confesado que sentía que tal vez Víctor ya no estuviera interesado en él en un sentido más allá del amistoso.

Así que Pichit debía admitir que a pesar de que Mason no era su persona preferida ni por asomo, tenía la certeza de que a comparación de Victor o de Yuuri, él si sabía lo que quería y no era piadoso, ni permisivo con los demás para obtenerlo.

Era un hombre claro acerca de su sexualidad y de lo que deseaba para su carrera. Al tailandés siempre le había dado la sensación der ser implacable y seguro de sí mismo, quizá también eso tenía que ver con el tipo de deporte que realizaba. Durante los entrenamientos a pesar de los duros golpes y las lesiones jamás lo había oído quejarse, al contrario, siempre había sido orgulloso y persistente, o al menos eso era la opinión que Pichit se había formado de él.

Sin embargo, era curioso como su Yuuri y un tipo como él habían compatibilizado tanto.

Al principio Pichit no lo entendió, sin embargo, entre las pláticas secretas que compartía con su amigo había dilucidado que ambos hombres en realidad resultaban ser muy parecidos. A Pichit le daba la sensación de ser dos viejos y huraños gatos que se entendían a la perfección, con cicatrices e inseguridades parecidas a pesar de sus personalidades opuestas.

Y a pesar de que había pensado en un principio que era una mala combinación, en realidad había resultado ser sólo una poderosa mezcla.

Sin embargo, admitió con pesar que aunque Mason había sido la primera persona en penetrar en las profundas barreras de su amigo y viceversa, el amor de ambos por el hielo había resultado ser una fórmula para las explosiones. Las misas inseguridades que a ambos les había unido, también los había separado.

Al final Mason, inundado por sus profundos miedos había alejado aparatosamente a Yuuri después de un desastroso accidente en el hielo. El estadounidense había culpado el amor que le profesaba al japonés como los orígenes de sus debilidades.

Mason, al igual que Yuuri, odiaba ser débil y odiaba que los demás pudieran leer a través de él.

Y Yuuri, tan pronto como se había enamorado, tan pronto como se había rendido con Mason. Después de visitarlo en el hospital y ser rechazado tajantemente el japonés en vez de entenderlo había hecho lo que siempre hacía, huir.

* * *

Ya sé, es hiper largo este capítulo y los siguientes también lo serán. Sin embargo, no son muchos y la mayoría ya está escrito.

Cualquier duda o cosa que les cause WTF? Háganmela saber.

Saludos


	3. Liebesträume

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, todo pertenece a los autores originales de Yuri On Ice! Excepto la historia aquí escrita, esa si es mía.**

 **Y por cierto que los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones, así que esas también pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: EL CAPITULO CONTIENE LEMON, O ALGO PARECIDO AL LEMON.**

Siento la tardanza, me costó mucho trabajo escribir este capítulo, sobre todo ante la necesidad de seguir consolidando al personaje original.

Pronto, les prometo que vamos a saber un poco más de lo que siente Víctor y como ha sobrellevado todo. Mientras aventurémonos un poco en los sentimientos de Yuuri y su historia.

Por ahora les dejo con esto.

Gracias a todos los que comentan y los que dan follow y favorito.

Por cierto, las cursivas son recuerdos sin introducción. Es parte de lo que Yuuri vive en Detroit, espero se comprenda la redacción...

* * *

3 **. Liebesträume (Sueño de amor.)**

 _Yuuri apenas miró a Eva cuando ésta se sentó a su lado con aire arruinado. Ella tampoco mencionó nada por respeto a los sentimientos de su amigo pues intuía que se encontraba dolido. Al igual que él, ella se sentía muy contrariada por lo que acababa de suceder._

 _Mason había reaccionado muy mal ante la visita de ambos._

 _En un principio se había negado tajantemente a hablar con ellos y los había ignorado olímpicamente casi toda la visita. Sin embargo, cuando la enfermera le había dejado al deportista los medicamentos en una bandeja y le había pedido escuetamente que no demorará en tomarlos, para después salir sin previo aviso dándoles privacidad, Mason se había visto imposibilitando de tomar el vaso de agua de la mesita de noche._

 _Una de sus piernas se encontraba inmovilizada por tablillas y vendas, por lo que se sentía completamente incapacitado._

 _El problema había sido que el agua se mantenía inalterable en la mesita de noche de su lado derecho, y eso, la dejaba fuera de su rango de alcance._

 _Intentó estirarse lo más que le permitía la incómoda posición pero un dolor agudo en la nuca le recordó que el collarín le impedía hacer esfuerzos. Soltó un hondo quejido y eso había despertado las alarmas de Yuuri quién se había mantenido casi todo el tiempo silencioso mirando por la puerta de cristal por la que se había marchado la enfermera._

 _El japonés, atentó a las necesidades del otro, se había acercado rápidamente con la intención de facilitarle el acceso al agua. Sin embargo, Mason no había tomado bien el propósito del japonés. Al contrario, había apretado la mandíbula con rabia mientras lo miraba irascible desde la cama._

 _Les había dicho a ambos que no lo visitarán y contra sus deseos estaban ahí, teniéndole infinita lástima._

 _Sin previo aviso, había tomado el antebrazo del japonés, el cual si se encontraba dentro de su alcance por la altura a la que estaba mientras lo presionaba enérgicamente._

 _Yuuri se había sobresaltado por lo que había retrocedido un paso, el vaso hubiera resbalado por sus manos de no haber sido por los reflejos de patinador que le permitieron seguir sosteniéndolo en su lugar._

 _Mason estaba frenético, no sólo era el hecho de que no pudiera agarrar el estúpido vaso, lo cual lo había hecho sentir lo suficiente inútil para auto compadecerse. Sino era el hecho de que había cometido un error de principiante durante una de las competiciones más importante de su vida delante de todos..._

 _¡Era su oportunidad para ir a los Olimpiadas de Sochi y ahora… postrado en una cama…!_

 _Y no había dejado de preguntarse si todos esos sentimientos que sentía hacía el japonés lo habían debilitado notablemente durante todo esa año, ¿es qué cómo podía haber otra explicación, cómo había fallado de aquél modo?¿la adrenalina de que Yuuri lo viera por primera vez competir?, ¿o el hecho de que durante todos esos meses había preferido pasar más tiempo persiguiendo al japonés por toda universidad que practicando para fortalecer su cuerpo? ¿o quizá simplemente se había dejado absorber por el miedo al rechazo?_

 _¿O quizá el saberse enamorado, el saberse vulnerable…?_

― _Quiero que se marchen ahora... quiero que te marches…_

 _El japonés lo había mirado dolorosamente, presagiando sin duda el fin de algo que siquiera había comenzado. Esa frase era suficiente, igual que su mirada. Yuuri lo había visto hablar así cuando la gente le importunaba profundamente. Sabía que tenía parte de culpa por lo que había sucedido semanas atrás, pero…_

 _Sintió unas ganas profundas de llorar, y supuso que Mason lo había intuido porque lo soltó del antebrazo con profundo desprecio mientras evitaba mirarlo a los ojos. Yuuri recordó que el raider siempre había odiado ver a las personas llorar, siempre le había dicho que la gente débil le era insoportable. Con las palabras atoradas en la garganta había dejado el vaso en la mesita de noche y había salido de la habitación hecho un huracán. Eva, quién había observado todo conteniendo el aliento salió de la habitación tras Yuuri, no sin antes mirar furiosa al raider._

 _Y ahora estaba ahí mirando de reojo a Yuuri quién sentado en una de las tantas bancas fuera del hospital apretaba los puños contra los muslos y tenía las mejillas totalmente encendidas. Sus impresionantes ojos cafés estaban llenos de lágrimas, aunque quizá Yuuri ni siquiera lo había notado. Mantenía la mirada clavada en el piso. Sin embargo, cuando Eva notó como la respiración de Yuuri iba escalando precipitadamente se asustó notablemente._

 _En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo al japonés, jamás había percibido emociones tan profundas en los ojos de su amigo. Él siempre se había caracterizado por ser especialmente arisco, tímido y reservado con los demás, ocultando sus necesidades y relegando todo a los demás para no comprometerse, para no tomar decisiones._

 _Le parecía como se estuviera quebrando por dentro._

 _¿Por qué Yuuri se encontraba tan mal… por qué Mason había reaccionado tan miserablemente?_

 _Eva debía admitir que era un doloroso golpe para el raider, quién tendría que tener una larga y dolorosa recuperación. Sin embargo, ¿acaso este accidente valía la pena para poner a ambos… amigos_ _así?_

 _Recordó con un profundo estremecimiento el accidente. Mason se había estrellado contra una de las barandillas en forma de arcoíris que les servían a los raiders como obstáculos. Él deportista había tomado demasiada velocidad en la salida de uno de los módulos, por lo que cuando había saltado para abordar la bandarilla no pudo controlar de manera correcta sus piernas para que los skis se deslizarán suavemente. Al contrario, su pierna izquierda quedó demasiado baja y se atoró entre la nieve y el metal por lo que su pierna se torció en un ángulo imposible y su cabeza recibió todo el impactó del cemento cubierto por una fina capa de nieve. El estadounidense ni siquiera pudo sentir el dolor de la pierna porque se desmayó al instante. Los paramédicos lo socorrieron rápidamente para después llevarlo al hospital._

 _El médico le había asegurado a Mason que su tobillo tenía un esguince y que la recuperación no le llevaría tanto tiempo, lo cual además no afectaría que siguiera practicando el snowboard. Sin embargo, había tenido mucha suerte que una de las espátulas de los skis se rompiera al instante ante el impacto y se clavara en la nieve, eso había evitado que su pierna se siguiera rotando por las escaleras y quedará inutilizada._

 _Obviamente, participar en las próximas Olimpiadas había quedado totalmente descartado._

 _Tras la noticias Yuuri quedó devastado y ni qué decir de Mason que se sumió en un profundo y rabioso mutismo._

 _Les había exigido a ambos espacio, soledad y sin embargo, no lo respetaron, pues no querían dejarlo solo hasta que su madre volará desde Wisconsin hasta Michigan…_

 _Sin embargo, lo que había pasado en la habitación era ir demasiado lejos…_

 _Quizá… sólo quizá…_

 _Eva había notado en los últimos meses los acercamientos entre Mason y Yuuri. Y tenía bien sabido que el estadounidense era abiertamente bisexual, quizá con una tendencia más a hombres que a mujeres, sin embargo, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que ambos hubieran ido más lejos dado la incapacidad del raider de consolidar sus relaciones._

 _Ella pensaba que en realidad se habían hecho buenos amigos, pero bien podía estar equivocada._

 _¿Por qué no lo había notado?_

 _Y luego Yuuri… bueno, él jamás mostró acercamiento a otras mujeres. Ella que incluso había coqueteado descaradamente con él e incluso le había compuesto una canción en piano pensando en que el japonés notaría lo mucho que le agradaba y él jamás había mostrado más que rechazo y nerviosísimo…_

 _Era probable…_

 _Eva se mordió el dedo gordo angustiada y bajo la cabeza, buscando la mirada de su amigo. Deseaba confirmar pronto sus sospechas._

― _Yuuri… ¡Ey, Yuuri!... ¿Estás saliendo con Mason?―el japonés se encogió sobre sí mismo y soltó un lamentable gemido, amortiguado por su mano. Sus ojos se habían contraído y ahora las lágrimas bajan implacables por las mejillas y el cuello, mojando su camisa en el proceso._

 _Había presentido una respuesta así…_

 _La pianista profundamente dolida por la imagen, y a pesar de sentir un poco roto el corazón, en un impulso, le rodeó con sus brazos, sin embargo, nunca espero que el japonés sorprendido la empujara con mucha fuerza para alejarla de él._

 _Eva se sobresaltó ante el rechazo, abriendo mucho los ojos._

― _Eva… yo no….― el japonés la miraba profundamente confundido. Estando ahí y no estando._

― _Yuuri…_

― _Déjame sólo, por favor…―Le suplicó el japonés mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos… y ella entendió._

 _Dolida y enfadada se levantó no sin antes desquitar su dolor en Yuuri._

― _Son iguales… tú y Mason…―le dijo ella sin pensar, caminando rápidamente a la salida._

 _Yuuri, sólo sollozó más fuerte ante sus palabras. *_

* * *

Mason Andersen era un deportista estadounidense que competía en snowboard. Su especialidad era en slopestyle. Durante el último X Games en Estados Unidos se había colocado como una joven promesa para sumar oros al medallero olímpico estadounidense de los juegos de invierno en PyeongChang. Había logrado romper un record en puntuación tras lograr un quadruple underflip en su último modulo, sumado a sus buenos aterrizajes en las barras y en las cajas.

Era un hombre alto, quizá más allá del 1.85 con unos increíbles ojos azules, a veces grises, desapasionados y apáticos que contrastaban en perfecta armonía con sus rasgos suaves y su cabello negro en corte spike. Tenía unas largas pero delgadas cejas que se curvaban hacia sus ojos, lo que suavizaba un poco su mirada dura, aunado a que las pestañas largas y espesas le daban un aspecto juvenil, más inocente.

Su nariz no era ni gruesa ni pequeña, sólo muy acorde a sus rasgos fuertes; sus labios, por otro lado, no eran muy voluminosos, exceptuando quizá por el labio inferior, lo que le daba un toque sensual a sus medias sonrisas. A veces, cuando quería destacar, dejaba que el rastro de la barba negra se dibujara en el rostro, estilizándole la fuerte mandíbula.

Era sin lugar a dudas un hombre atractivo, atlético y extrañamente también muy astuto e inteligente.

Solía vestir impecablemente con prendas negras, grises y quizá alguna que otra de color blanco.

Aunque a decir verdad en las competencias y en los entrenamientos se veía obligado a usar ropas más casuales y coloridas, haciendo que, casi por unos segundos, Mason pareciera uno de esos clichés universitarios estadounidenses, con sus chaquetas de ski y sus pantalones ODLO, se presentía como que podía romper mil corazones sólo con una sonrisa.

Sin embargo, más allá de la universidad, en la vida diaria, en la vida real, Mason casi no sonreía y tenía una especial inclinación por la ropa oscura y en especial por las botas, los pantalones harem, las gabardinas y las parkas. En fin que era muy dado a la moda alemana de alta costura, un poco por sus orígenes polacos y otro por la vena excéntrica y artística heredada por sus padres.

Siendo sinceros, su forma de vestir, más allá de hacerlo ver desgarbado le imprimían un aire antinatural, casi inalcanzable, como de chico malo. Lo que le daba un aspecto exótico y hermoso, gracias al increíble cuerpo de atleta que poseía, y que sin embargo, no llegaba a ser demasiado rudo, ni vulgar.

Si a Yuuri le hubieran preguntado cómo lo describiría, él diría que más bien como alguien oscuro y elegante, parecido a su personalidad seria, sobria y con una ausencia de corazón alarmante. Sin lugar a dudas el hielo sería el elemento que lo podría referir mejor.

Mason había ido a parar a la Universidad de Detroit por las vueltas del destino, ya que él en realidad era originario de Milwaukee en Wisconsin, Estado que colindaba con Michigan y por lo tanto con Detroit.

Sin embargo, después de practicar el slopestyle durante una competencia de novatos en su ciudad natal, los observadores de la universidad de Detroit lo habían fichado y le habían ofrecido una beca parcial.

El snowboard no era un deporte que comúnmente se becara, sin embargo, el Comité Olímpico Internacional había anunciado que era muy posible que se añadiera como categoría en las Olimpiadas de Sochi, así que como buenos visionarios, los estadounidense estaban en búsqueda de quiénes los representarían en esa categoría y la universidad de Detroit no se podía quedar fuera del negocio.

Además, otra de las ventajas de ir a Michigan y no a otro Universidad, era que en Detroit le habían prometido facilitarle los cruces y los intercambios a Québec para practicar snowboarding durante las vacaciones en campos súper especializados, gracias a los convenios que tenían las universidades de Detroit con Canadá.

Así que sin más había dejado atrás su querido y cómodo hogar para embarcarse a la adultez, aprovechando la increíble solidaridad que habían mostrado sus padres para que persiguiera lo que le gustaba hacer. Profundamente agradecido se había marchado para practicar el snowboard de manera profesional y para estudiar la carrera de Ciencias Políticas, la cual había elegido porque sus padres siempre habían sido personas profundamente involucradas en el arte y muy liberales de pensamiento.

Su padre era un hombre dedicado a la fotografía periodística y de paisajes. Era un hombre de gran corazón, alegre, nervioso, descuidado y con serios problemas con el cigarro. Estaba influenciado por pensamiento de izquierda, un poco radical, para ser honestos y defensor de mil y un millón de causas pérdidas. Durante su infancia Mason había visto desfilar un millar de personajes involucrados en la política de Estados Unidos, sobre todo activistas y artistas plásticos. De él había adquirido gran parte de su pensamiento intelectual y su abierta educación sexual.

En cambio su madre, a comparación de su padre, era una mujer parca, muy seria y de ánimos casi tendientes a la depresión, Mason en su niñez la recordaba como una mujer silenciosa y fría, que pasaba horas y horas encerrada en su estudio de pintura y otras tantas sumergida en libros de literatura universal y feminismo. Y no es que ahora en su adultez las cosas hubieran cambiado. Sin embargo, de pequeño, fue muy fácil juzgar a su madre y muy difícil entender la personalidad desapegada de ella, sin embargo, debía admitir que nunca le faltó cariño y cuidados de su parte, a pesar de la gran dificultad que tenían para relacionarse con ella.

Conforme se fue haciendo mayor Mason comprendió el por qué había está gran barrera entre ellos y eso era porque sospechaba que la mayor parte de su carácter lo había adquirido de su madre. Es decir, no es que fuera un ser frío o desalmado, simplemente era que la mayoría de la gente le parecía odiosa, vulgar, de naturaleza destructiva y débil, sentía mucha ira cuando la gente se comportaba autoritaria, injusta e imparcial, lo que le había llevado a tener grandes problemas con la autoridad fuera y dentro del instituto.

Gran parte de su niñez y su adolescencia pasó mucho tiempo solo porque le era casi imposible hacer amigos. En cambio prefería la compañía de sus dos huskies hembras y las largas caminatas por las playas y los parques de Milwaukee durante el invierno, y sospechaba dolorosamente que esa era su forma particular de escapar de lo insoportable que le parecía la realidad y su propia naturaleza.

En tanto que su madre había elegido el arte, Mason prefería la temeridad del hielo.

Esa forma de pensar lo atormentó durante su adolescencia, en parte por su creciente ineptitud para hacer amigos, sumado a sus antiguos problemas escolares, y a las nuevas inseguridades que todo adolescente poseía, entre ellas el amor, el sexo y sus expectativas de vida. Se pasaba mucho tiempo imaginando como sus padres habrían hecho cuña, y es que no podía imaginar a su madre, tan impersonal, enamorada de un hombre tan pasional como su padre.

¿Cómo es que entre dos seres tan diametralmente opuestos había nacido algo como el amor?

Sin embargo, tras las pocas y largas charlas que tuvo con su padre cuando éste regresaba de sus viajes de guerra, de hambre, de protestas y un gran etcétera; le hizo ver a Mason que la personalidad que tenía no era mala, era simplemente él, demasiado sensible para entender a los demás, demasiado dura para dejarse devorar por eso. Era un contraste casi chocante, casi doloroso.

Su padre le había explicado con solemnidad que en realidad él no creía que su madre y él fueran duros, sino hipersensibles, que estaban demasiado conscientes de su alrededor y empatizaban a un punto enfermizo, que veían lo peor de las personas y eso les impedía formar lazos duraderos con los demás. Tenían miedo a ser heridos, así que preferían herir a los demás antes de ser lastimados, mantenían relaciones impersonales y frívolas y se inclinaban por ser cerrados, tercos y con falta de tacto.

Recordaba con claridad un día mientras pescaba con su padre en un lago congelado en Milwaukee.

Después de que tuviera un repentino y pavoroso ataque de ansiedad, que le había inclinado a pensar que tal vez toda su vida estaría solo, Mason le había preguntado con la voz entre cortada a su padre si consideraba que había algo malo en él.

Éste curioso, le había mirado con infinita ternura mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Mason sintió por primera vez algo cálido subiendo por su estómago y la tranquilidad abrazándole el corazón, una sensación de alguien que se sabe en casa.

Mason lo había mirado de reojo y después avergonzado había regresado su vista a la nieve infinita, en tanto que su padre se limitó a susurrarle en voz muy baja.

― _May…_ ―le llamó por su apodo, haciendo una breve pausa y buscando los pozos azules que su hijo tenía por ojos―… _prefiero a las personas fuertes y no débiles. Tu madre y tú son los seres más hermosos que he conocido y eso porque no tienen miedo a ser quienes son. Ha encontrado algo que ama hacer, así como gente a la cual amar. Yo creo que no se necesita nada más para seguir viviendo_.

El adolescente vio como una sombra de entendimiento cruzó por los ojos de su padre y como su mirada se suavizaba aún más si era posible mientras observaba con renovado interés el hoyo donde se sumergía la caña.

― _Mason... tú puedes pensar que somos muy diferentes, incompatibles, pero la verdad es que la he visto llorar por otras personas… por otras mujeres, por los niños, por las guerras. No se necesitan las lágrimas para saber que alguien más está sufriendo, como no siempre las sonrisas significa que la gente es feliz. Ella demuestra sus sentires en cada mota de pintura que se encarga de poner sobre el lienzo y tú sabes que a su manera te ama y me ama._

Su padre apretó su hombro en un gesto reconfortante.

― _May, no te atormentes demasiado… yo sé que este mundo es duro, pero siempre vas a encontrar algo por lo que vivir, siempre vas a encontrar personas a las cuales amar, siempre vas a encontrar algo te apasione más allá de la vida… eso sí, vas a tener que ceder ante tus miedos y enfrentarlos si es que deseas dejar que los demás entren._ ― Su padre lo soltó y lo miro de reojo con una sonrisilla creciéndole en los labios _.― Además recuerda que si tienes algo de tu madre, también tienes algo de mí, ¿no crees?_

Después de eso las cosas habían mejorado plausiblemente, Mason decidió abrirse un poco más y encontró amigos con los cuales compartir algo de su vida, era como tener fragmentos de su personalidad desperdigada en seres que él consideraba maravillosos, además de su padre. Y así, aunque su círculo de amistades nunca pudo superar más allá de dos o tres personas, eran las personas más importantes de su vida, con las cuales solía sumergirse en largas caminatas, en silenciosos intercambios de arte, música, alcohol e ilusiones.

Aunque no así con la cuestión sentimental y sexual, la cual habría sido otro asunto. Durante esos años se dedicó inconscientemente a romper corazones. Mason no se involucraba, no deseaba ir más allá de cumplir con las expectativas sexuales que él tenía y que los demás esperaban de él, era un amante complaciente, apasionado y abierto a todas las posibilidades.

Se había involucrado con chicos y chicas en su afán por buscar sensaciones y sentimientos más allá de todo el carácter explosivo que poseía. No tenía complejos respecto a su sexualidad, pues en su familia no los existía. Y sin embargo, los tormentosos sentimientos que tenía los canalizaba tolerables a través del sexo y el deporte, era por ello que muchas personas habían quedado sumamente decepcionadas de él cuando no pudo ofrecerles más que piel y lágrimas sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Sin embargo, su pasión por el hielo no llegó hasta bien entrada la adolescencia. No es que en Milwaukee no hubiese practicado infinidad de deportes, desde hockey sobre hielo, esquí hasta fútbol americano. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que era sobre llevable, todo cambio a partir de que sus padres decidieron viajar a Denver para llevarlo a conocer uno de los complejos más populares para esquiar en Estados Unidos. Sus padres solían ser adeptos al turismo, así que las excursiones por la naturaleza los había llevado a conocer gran parte de los climas tan excéntricos y dispares uno del otro que poseía Estados Unidos.

Mason debía admitir que de no haber sido por su excusión a Aspen, quizá seguiría perdido entre sus innumerables sentimientos y el continúo sin sentido de su vida.

En realidad no esperaba nada nuevo, ya había esquiado en su ciudad incontables veces y aunque le era agradable, tampoco le parecía fuera de este mundo. La sorpresa fue altamente grata cuando observó la impasible e impresionante montaña de Ajax desde el autobús. Comprendió que el esquí que practicaba en Milwaukee estaba ni de lejos en parecerse a lo que era en Colorado, con sus grandes montañas y vertiginosas caídas. Jamás olvidaría la sensación de libertad que le otorgó tocar la nieve de ese precioso lugar, como si la naturaleza intuyera que él venía a desafiarla.

Después de eso, durante el resto de su adolescencia tomó un gusto especial por la nieve y las velocidades de vértigo, así que desde el primer día que se esquió entre las grandes laderas de Ajax, supo que había encontrado al lugar donde pertenecía, al hielo.

De ahí en adelante Mason podía decir con orgullo que se encargó de conocer cada rincón accesible de las Montañas Rocosas que pasaban por California, Utah y Colorado. Después, cuando los pasajes imposibles de Estados Unidos se agotaron extendió sus horizontes más allá de las fronteras, en Canadá e incluso a Brasil y Argentina y conoció su especial afinidad por el snowboard y en específico por el slopestyle.

Detroit en cambio, había significado la oportunidad de tener una carrera y terminar sus estudios, pues a pesar de que Mason adoraba el deporte, debido a la influencia de sus padres, siempre había procurado ampliar sus horizontes intelectuales.

Sin embargo, entre el hielo, los estudios y sus problemas sentimentales se coló un de la manera más inesperadamente imposible, un tímido e inexperto japonés y contra todo pronóstico le ofreció la oportunidad de enamorarse, algo que Mason, no había experimentado a sus 20 años.

Con Yuuri las cosas habían sido diferente a sus constantes tropiezos sentimentales, es decir, como el hombre atractivo que era, sus expectativas sexuales siempre habían sido altas, no lo iba a negar y el japonés no era el tipo de persona con la que él se hubiera involucrado. A Mason le gustaban las personas experimentadas y desinhibidas, contrario a lo que Yuuri era.

Sin embargo, lo que sucedió desde que conoció a Yuuri hasta su desastroso accidente iba más allá de sus expectativas frívolas, lo que le dislocó el pensamiento, le infringió un temor que no sentía desde su adolescencia, ese miedo a la soledad, al rechazo, a las consecuencias de su infinita frivolidad y todo el peso de sus defectos. El japonés sin saberlo, lo atrajo y de repente Mason se encontraba intrigado, queriéndolo conocer más y más, tomando cualquier excusa burda para poder abordarlo, para poder arrastrarlo hasta cumplir sus deseos de eclipsarlo .

La primera vez que lo vio fue durante la mitad de su segundo año en la universidad, las personas con las que compartía alojamiento decidieron dar una pequeña fiesta con algunos conocidos.

Recordaba que en el proceso las cosas se habían complicado pues se suponían que iban sólo iban a asistir personas cercanas a ellos, pero como siempre entre copas, risas y alcohol, las cosas se les habían salido un poco de control y la vivienda de dos pisos con jardín y 5 habitaciones adaptadas, había quedado atestada de universitarios ebrios hasta la médula. En un intento por controlar la situación habían decidido cerrar los cuartos con llave, pues sin que los anfitriones se dieran cuenta, uno de ellos había sido invadido con una parejita que no parecía dispuesta a salir a pesar de la insistencia de la ocupante original.

Mason, medio ebrio, medio roto, queriendo evitar una situación así, había subido las escaleras de dos en dos al ritmo de una canción The Smiths y entre empujones de gente desconocida se había abierto paso hasta el picaporte de su habitación dispuesto a echarle llave. Sin embargo, antes de si quiera tocara la puerta se dio cuenta desconcertado que ésta se encontraba entre abierta, a lo que el muchacho la había empujado suavemente sin abrirla completamente, pues no deseaba encontrar a dos (o tres, o los que fueran) amantes apasionados.

Sin embargo, no espero, ni de menos, encontrar lo que encontró.

Un pequeño, solitario y frágil hombre de rasgos asiáticos, sentado en una mesa decorativa que daba a la ventana de su habitación, uno de sus pies tocaba el suelo y el otro se mecía lentamente al ritmo de la música. En mano sostenía un vaso rojo que Mason presentía debía tener alcohol y la otra mano sostenía una de sus imágenes favoritas, en donde la montaña de Ajax era la principal protagonista, con sus enormes veredas empapadas por la nieve y sus increíbles y altos árboles de pino.

A Mason le hubiera enfadado que alguien tomará una de sus fotografías más valiosas, sin embargo, por alguna razón sintió plena confianza en que la persona desconocida también merecía disfrutarla tanto como él. Además no podía negar que su mirada reflejaba tristeza y anhelo, lo que le hizo generar un sentimiento de simpatía en alguien tan hosco como él…

… _raro y curioso…_

Después de unos segundos, y sin darse cuenta de su presencia, el chico apartó la vista mientras sorbía un trago para después mirar por la ventana abierta.

El viento soplaba levemente, haciendo que los cabellos negros del desconocido se agitarán constantemente. Era una noche a finales de enero por lo que el frío de invierno en Detroit estaba más que presente, así que podía notar sus mejillas sonrosadas por el helado viento… o quizá por el alcohol. De cualquier forma era extraño que un desconocido hubiera abierto la ventana para sentir el viento helado de la noche…

Debía estar un poco loco… como él.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que el hombre le había parecido inesperadamente bello y solitario, de una manera poco común.

No pudiendo aguantar más la incertidumbre empujó del todo la puerta y se adentró a paso lento. El desconcocido lo miró de repente con la vista desenfocada, abochornado, pero sin moverse de su posición, como si se encontrará demasiado aletargado como para sorprenderse de que alguien más lo hubiera encontrado escondiéndose ahí.

Mason apenas sonrió y se acercó a la cama inocentemente, con la mente un poco entumecida por el alcohol y la marihuana pero con la curiosidad trepándole por la boca. No había el deseo caliente y frustrado de abordarlo para arrastrarlo hasta su lecho, simplemente tenía unos enormes de saber su nombre y de saber quién era.

Se sentó, levantando su capucha para protegerse del aire frío que se colaba por la ventana.

En su mente se decía que era una idea muy estúpida quedarse ahí pues había notado los insistentes coqueteos de una chica rubia y bien proporcionada en la sala contigua. Podía, si es que quería, tontearle un poco, tomarla por el cabello y quizá luego por la cintura, con suerte esa noche terminaría siendo una buena noche, una noche para evitar todo el ruido que sus pensamientos formaban en él. Sin embargo, en ese momento, estaba ahí, abordando a un desconocido, como cuando se lanzaba sin contemplaciones por las montañas.

Alguien que no podía parecer menos interesado en él.

― ¿Conoces Colorado?―le preguntó Mason observando al otro muchacho desde la cama mientras posaba los antebrazos en los muslos de sus piernas lo que lo dejaba ligeramente inclinado hacia el otro hombre y un poco cerca de él.

El desconocido lo miró dubitativo, como no entendiendo si en realidad le hablaba a él. Mason había notado que ante su cercanía el otro se había removido incomodo pero sin levantarse. Sus gestos lentos y su mirada desenfocada se adivinaban nublados por el alcohol.

Estaba muy ebrio.

Mason lo confirmó cuando éste desconcertado no pareció entender su pregunta y se inclinó hacia él. Entreabrió los labios rosados y húmedos por el alcohol y un murmullo intangible salió de ellos. Mason pudo notar como estaba haciendo esfuerzo por reconocer la situación en la que se encontraba, y de momento sus ojos se llenaron de creciente timidez e incomodidad ante su presencia.

Ansioso estiró su brazo y jaló la foto de las manos del asiático, quién dejó que la foto enmarcada se deslizará por sus dedos para que él otro la tomará.

―Es la montaña de Ajax, en Colorado. ―le explicó el otro, señalando la foto― ¿la conoces?― el aludido negó con la cabeza, sin embargo, su mirada siguió la fotografía con la vista mientras su mirada se endulzaba.

Sin embargo, cuando regreso sus ojos hasta él se mostró aún más tenso.

―Lo siento, no quería entrometerme…―le dijo el otro estudiante dándose cuenta de que ese era su lugar.

―No, no te preocupes… no me incomoda, es un buen lugar para escapar de la gente.― le dijo medio sonriendo, un poco decepcionado de que el otro no conociera Aspen, sin embargo aun mirándolo con complicidad.

El aludido le regresó la sonrisa y señaló la imagen que aún sostenía entre sus dedos.

―Me recuerda a Japón...―murmuró apenas y Mason le miró _. Profundos ojos cafés_ , pensó.―…el Monte Aso, durante la temporada de invierno se llena de nieve todo alrededor. A mi familia le gusta viajar a las aguas termales…― dijo apenas el otro.

―Vaya… eres japonés…―le dijo Mason mientras observaba la mirada nostálgica del otro.― ¿Los extrañas?

El japonés, sin contestarle, lo miró de reojo mientras el rubor se intensificaba en su rostro, recorriendo ahora su cuello.

―Ya… supongo eres de intercambio. Mi familia está en Wisonsin, también la extraño.― Le dijo Mason encogiéndose de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, mientras desviaba la mirada por la ventana.

El cielo estaba nublado, aunque la nieve había dejado de caer. Una suave capa cubría el suelo sin llegar acumularse.

Yuuri, menos abochornado ante su confesión anterior y sabiendo que el sentimiento era compartido se relajó más. Apenas distinguía la figura del otro hombre entre las sombras de la habitación, sin embargo, estaba tentado a decir que parecía ser alguien atractivo. Sus lentes, seguramente se encontraban en la mochila de Pichit pues había temido que entre los empujones de la gente ebria se terminaran estrellando contra el piso, así que se los había dado a guardar a su amigo.

Así medio ciego, medio ebrio se había metido a la habitación de un desconocido después de que notará que la casa en donde estaban se empezaba a abarrotar de gente, aun cuando en sus cinco sentidos jamás se hubiera permitido invadir la privacidad de otra personas, sin embargo, había querido huir de su amigo ebrio, pues Pichit pretendía alcoholizarlo, para que ya desinhibido, bailará con su amiga del Conservatorio.

El tailandés había notado el coqueteo para nada sutil de Eva hacía él y había insistido en venir a la fiesta que ella y sus amigos habían organizado, aún en contra de sus deseos.

Al final, en su huida había terminado sentado ahí, en esa habitación, observando una foto que le recordaba a su hogar. Se había sentido profundamente nostálgico pues a pesar de que habían pasado tres años desde que había dejado Hasetsu, extrañaba profundamente a su familia y a Vicchan.

El estadounidense viendo sumido al japonés en sus pensamientos lo interrumpió, pues aunque no le incomodaba compartir el silencio con el invasor de su habitación, aún sentía en su cuerpo la necesidad de seguir preguntando ante las respuesta simples del otro.

― ¿Cómo te llamas? ―preguntó reanudando el diálogo.

―Yuuri Katsuki―dijo el otro haciendo una leve inclinación con la cabeza, una costumbre arraigada en él, que todavía dejaba entrever reminiscencias culturales de sus orígenes.

―Yo soy Mason Andersen― le dijo mientras le sonreía suavemente. Curioso de la inclinación y del acento extraño que el otro tenía.

Yuuri sonrió tímido. Y Mason no pudo evitar pensar en lo bello que parecía. Con sus ojos apenas mirándolo por debajo de sus gruesas pestañas negras y un rubor ligero en las mejillas. El viento había levantado lo suficiente su cabello para dejarlo en puntas y por alguna razón esa visión le disparó el deseo en las entrañas.

Se humedeció los labios con anticipación.

― ¿Con quién vienes? ¿Quién te invitó? ―preguntó tanteando el terreno.

― ¡Ahh! Con Pichit Chulanot… él es mi compañero de cuarto… nos invitó Eva Rodríguez.―dijo Yuuri reticente pues no le gustaba que un extraño de repente le hiciera tantas preguntas, sin embargo, ya se había acostumbrado a que los estadounidenses no fueran tan respetuosos de las normas y modales sociales y fueran más desinhibidos y directos con sus preguntas.

―Vaya… así que conoces a Eva. Es una buena amiga.― le dijo Mason alisando las sabanas de su cama y sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón _. Eva que coincidencia._ ― ¿Estudias en el Conservatorio?

―No, yo no… estudió Administración en la Universidad de Detroit, aunque tengo beca en deportes…

― ¿¡Ah, sí!? ―exclamó sorprendido Mason recorriéndolo con los ojos, pues con la ropa pesada que llevaba Yuuri, Mason no podía adivinar a un deportista debajo. Yuuri se removió incomodo ante la atrevida mirada y de repente tuvo la creciente necesidad de salir de ahí lo más pronto posible. El estadounidense notó la pose humillada del japonés e intentó reparar sus palabras.―Disculpa, no quise ser grosero… es que eres tan pequeño…

Yuuri frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada abochornado, mientras se mordía los labios. No era la primera vez que alguien parecía dudar de su capacidad como deportista juzgándolo por su apariencia.

A Mason, sin embargo, el gesto le pareció atractivo. Un brillo rabioso se había instalado en los ojos cafés del, hasta antes, apacible japonés.

 _Algo así como pasión, qué curioso._

―Practico patinaje sobre hielo, no se supone que deba ser especialmente… alto… ―le dijo masticando las palabras, envalentonado por el alcohol.

― ¿Patinaje sobre hielo?―preguntó Mason desconcertado e interesado. Ignorando la actitud arisca del otro.

Yuuri, sin embargo, mal interpretó aún más los gestos del estadounidense y no pudiendo soportar el escrutinio bajo de un salto de la mesa. Dispuesto a marcharse lejos de ahí.

―Siento haber entrado a tu habitación.―le dijo rápidamente mientras hacia una leve inclinación.―Pichit debe estar buscándome…

Mason confuso ante su actitud se levantó como un resorte y atrapó la mano del japonés entre las suyas. Yuuri lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y la mano estirada hacia la puerta. Sus mejillas enrojecieron intensamente pues la luz que entraba por la ventana le daba directo al otro en el atractivo rostro y en la cercanía pudo distinguir los increíbles ojos azules que lo habían estado mirando desde la cama.

―No, no te vayas, disculpa. ―el estadounidense se sobo la nuca contrariado sin soltarlo.―Es sólo que tiendo a decir las cosas sin pensar. No quise parecer grosero, en realidad, no sabía que en Detroit hubiera patinadores profesionales. Yo nunca te he visto, a pesar de que también práctico sobre el hielo… bueno… no es exactamente igual… pero…

El estadounidense paró su explicación al observar los inquietos ojos del japonés.

De cerca le pareció aún más bonito que antes y tenía muchas ganas de inclinarse y besarlo.

Ante la revelación, se pasó la mano libre por el cabello, en un gesto inconscientemente coqueto. Y sin embargo, se aguantó las ganas, pues de repente Yuuri parecía un conejillo asustado ante su toque y su mirada.

Una nerviosa carcajada se le coló por los labios ante sus absurdos pensamientos e hizo estremecer al otro y mirarlo aún más desorientado, aunque con un brillo indescifrable. Mason lo soltó como si quemara y por un momento Yuuri pensó que tal vez no estaba imaginando un sonrojo en el otro hombre.

―Lo lamento, de verdad.

Yuuri aún sentía caliente en donde el otro había tocado, las mejillas le ardían y se sentía miserablemente nervioso sin una razón en particular o quizá por todas las razones.

Quizá porque el hombre era increíblemente atractivo y Yuuri estaba un poco borracho y desinhibido; quizá por había un creciente ambiente íntimo formándose entre ellos, algo desconocido para él; o quizá porque estaba sintiendo mucha _atracción_ por otro _hombre_ …

― ¿Eres patinador? ―le preguntó.

Yuuri se mordió la mejilla pues las palabras le habían salido sin permiso ante la magnética mirada.

El otro negó rápidamente con la cabeza, inclinándose sobre sí mismo para meter las manos las manos en las bolsas del pantalón y retrocediendo un paso sabiendo que el otro ya no deseaba huir.

―Practico snowboard, soy especialista en slopestyle.―le contestó el raider un poco avergonzado de sí mismo. Cosa rara en él.

―Vaya… ―Ahora tocó el turno de Yuuri para rascarse la nuca.―No sabía que hacían snowboard en Detroit…

El estadounidense sonrió ladeado ante el inocente gesto del otro.

― ¿Te gusta la nieve… _Yuuri_?

Yuuri tragó saliva ante el tono sedoso en que fue dicho su nombre. Asintió con la cabeza pues las palabras de repente se sentían atascadas en su garganta.

― ¿Quieres salir un rato a caminar por la nieve? No pareces especialmente cómodo en la fiesta…

Yuuri le miró sorprendido, pero en realidad desde hacía rato que deseaba bajar y caminar de vuelta a casa por en medio de las calles llenas de nieve. Si no hubiera sido porque Pichit se había puesto muy borracho, seguramente Yuuri se habría ido por su cuenta, sin embargo, no tenía corazón para abandonar a su amigo en esas condiciones, así que había decidido hacer suficiente tiempo hasta que el tailandés estuviera lo suficientemente manejable para dejarse arrastrar por él hasta los dormitorios de la universidad.

Sin embargo, ahora un atractivo desconocido le estaba ofreciendo un paseo por la nieve.

Yuuri lo miró vacilante, pero al final asintió. Estaba lo suficientemente ebrio para aceptar la invitación y dejarse llevar un poco.

Al otro hombre parecieron iluminársele los ojos ante la aceptación de su propuesta.

―Perfecto…

Hecho un huracán el estadounidense se había alejado de él para ponerse unos guantes, un gorro y una chamarra lo suficientemente gruesa para cubrirlo del frío. Yuuri, lo espero pacientemente a un costado de la puerta, sin embargo, cuando el otro se estaba colocando el abrigo negro, los ojos azules se habían posado en él escrutándolo. Yuuri cambió el peso de su cuerpo a la otra pierna, nervioso ante la mirada del otro.

― ¿Quieres un una bufanda y un gorro… quizá guantes?

Yuuri avergonzado, asintió, ante el entendimiento de la situación, pues afuera estaba helando. El otro hombre volvió acercarse a los cajones sacando lo que le había ofrecido.

―Cuando tengamos clases, me los regresas, ¿vale?―le dijo estirando su mano para entregárselos.

El japonés asintió y murmuró un suave gracias.

Se colocó la ropa prestada y un suave aroma dulce se le coló por la nariz. El perfume olía a bergamota y menta, con algo que a Yuuri le pareció cítrico y que combinaba perfectamente con el olor a limpio. El japonés pensó que la elección de perfumes del estadounidense distaba mucho de su personalidad. En realidad el aroma se le antojaba noble y dulce.

Volvió aspirar apretando la nariz contra la bufanda, en un gesto que sin darse cuenta era demasiado íntimo, mientras un cálido sentimiento se le instaló en el pecho.

Realmente olía bien.

Mason le pasó un brazo por lo hombros para sacarlo de su ensoñación y para apresurarlo a salir. El toque se sintió especialmente cálido en su hombro. Y la sensación le permaneció incluso cuando salieron a la nieve.

―Vamos _Yuuri._

* * *

El japonés camino a lado del estadounidense, siguiéndolo en silencio pues sentía la garganta pesada. Después de tantos años sin hablar se sentía la misma incomodidad de la primera vez que se conocieron.

El olor a bergamota le inundó las fosas nasales cuando el estadounidense se inclinó para hablarle.

 _Yuuri se dio cuenta de que ya no le parecía tan dulce._

―Hey…― un par de ojos azules le miraban de frente muy cerca de él. El japonés casi estrella su frente contra la del otro ante la proximidad. Sin embargo, había retrocedido justo a tiempo para no colisionar. También, porque en realidad sentía su cuerpo rechazando la cercanía del otro.

Lo miró contrariado y sus profundos ojos azules le parecieron preocupados. Mason retrocedió dándole el espacio que necesitaba, ya más serio, sin esas miradas descaradas y ladinas que le había dedicado frente a sus amigos. Más como él siempre había sido.

 _¿Qué había sido eso…?_ se preguntó Yuuri.

El raider se recargó en la pared, la cual daba a un baño por la derecha y a la izquierda a unas escaleras. El pasillo parecía desolada y los ventanales dejaban ver a la gente que pasaba frente a ellos del otro lado del edificio.

Era un lugar discreto.

El hombre cruzó sus brazos y a Yuuri le pareció realmente hermoso. No hermoso en el sentido de Víctor o de Yuri, quiénes poseían una belleza delicada, algo femenina y elegante, perfecta para un patinador artístico, sin perder la fuerza y elasticidad de un cuerpo sometido a arduos entrenamientos. Mason era grande y atlético, sus hombros eran anchos y sus piernas largas y gruesas, sin embargo los rasgos de su rostro no eran toscos, sino definidos y simétricos.

Ahora, más grande de edad, unas suaves patas de gallo se adivinaban en sus ojos cada vez que sonreía o fruncía el ceño.

Un sentimiento de melancolía le invadió y recordó sus años de universidad y como se había visto absorbido por el otro hombre de forma inevitable.

Se había enamorado y había sido un desastre… _un dulce desastre_.

Durante esa época Yuuri no advirtió nunca de los _rumores_ en torno a él. Su mal carácter, su extrema sinceridad, su terquedad, su reticencia a establecer relaciones con otras personas, su pasión incesante por el deporte.

No le interesó escuchar, porque no sentía una especial inclinación por enterarse de la vida de los demás, para Yuuri sólo había hielo, patinaje, Victor Nikiforov, hielo, patinaje y así sucesivamente. En cuanto a lo social Pichit era su ventana al mundo universitario de Detroit, su amigo tailandés se dedicaba de vez en cuando a ponerlo al día de cosas que no le podían importar menos, como el hecho de si Grace se había costado con Coonor, o si Issac había decidido abandonar la carrera. Yuuri tenía como única certeza alcanzar a Victor Nikiforov en la pista de hielo y se aferraba a ello como una tabla salvavidas.

Así no tenía porque lidiar con sus sentimientos tormentosos y sus debilidades, así como con su falta de certidumbre acerca de qué era lo que Yuuri prefería sentimental y sexualmente, puesto que como todo adulto joven su cuerpo empezaba a reclamar lo que el japonés le había negado arduamente durante sus años de adolescencia. Y para más se había dado cuenta que durante esa exigencia, sus instintos más básicos le exigían en sus fantasías más recónditas menos cuerpos suaves y curvilíneos y más firmezas y durezas.

Más Victors Nikiforovs.

Así que cuando Mason llegó, lo que Yuuri llevaba retrasando todo sus tortuosos años de la adolescencia se convirtieron en miedos completamente fundados, los arduos entrenamientos que antaño le habían servido para ocultar lo evidente, se habían convertido ahora sólo en distracciones momentáneas, pues estaba completamente embelesado por el otro.

El japonés lo supo desde que los hermosos ojos azules del deportista lo miraron inquietos y curiosos, como si fuera una grata sorpresa encontrarlo hurgando en su habitación.

Mason le había explicado con aura misteriosa, que el lugar que veía con tanto anhelo era una montaña en Colorado.

Y después para rematar, el estadounidense le había invitado a caminar por el hielo en plena fiesta, anticipándose a sus deseos de alejarse del lugar. Al final, para romper el _hielo,_ el raider, en pocos segundos había iniciado una intensa charla sobre los deportes que practicaban, adivinándose en los ojos apasionados de ambos que por casualidades o destino, habían encontrado a alguien más que entendía lo que era ser libre sobre el hielo, aunque de diferentes curiosas formas.

Así que Yuuri en realidad no supo lo que estaba pasando cuando ya era muy tarde. Durante las semanas subsecuentes el estadounidense había encontrado mil excusas para abordarlo y arrastrarlo de un lado al otro, aprovechándose de su incapacidad para decir _no_. Persiguiéndolo insistentemente hasta que por fin después de unos meses en los que Yuuri se sentía plenamente su amigo, había escalado su relación a sutiles coqueteos.

Yuuri debía admitir que el hombre había sido paciente y constante ante sus inseguridades y reticencias.

Mason había asistido sin falta a todas sus prácticas en la pista de hielo y siempre le sonreía solo a él con un brillo indescifrable en los ojos, entre anhelo y deseo. Algo que había atraído a Yuuri como una abeja a la miel, pues nunca, nadie lo había _deseado a él_. Descubrirse objeto de tales atenciones por parte de _otro hombre_ , despertaron lo que Yuuri había deseado mantener dormido a base de puro hielo.

Después de eso se vio a si mismo dejándose llevar por la dinámica que el otro había impuesto. Durante sus largas caminatas por los parques de Detroit el hombre, se inclinaba hacía el muy íntimamente, lo tocaba mucho más que a otras personas invadiendo su espacio personal. Incluso a costa de los rumores y todo lo que se habían generado a su alrededor. Lo que a Yuuri le había sorprendido de sobremanera, pues el otro hombre no parecía ni avergonzado ni mucho menos interesado por saber lo que otros decían de él. Nunca mencionaron nada de su orientación sexual, la verdad es que las cosas se dieron de forma bastante natural.

Muy parecido a lo que había sucedido con Víctor.

Sin embargo, durante esa época Yuuri había mostrado muchas más inseguridades, pues a pesar de que la gente en Estados Unidos era mucho más abierta de mente, Yuuri se había criado en una pequeña y arraigada ciudad japonesa, muy respetuosa de sus costumbres y de sus convenciones. El japonés desconcertado había acudido a las intimidades de Pichit y le había confesado sus más grandes temores. El otro, poco sorprendido y atando cabos se había encogido de hombros.

No era como si no lo hubiera intuido.

" _Él único que está siendo prejuicioso eres tú Yuuri, aquí no es Hasetsu y aunque todavía hay gente muy estúpida en el mundo pensando… estupideces… lo que importa es que te enamores de otro ser humano y que esa persona te amé de regreso. Me alegro si Mason está claro en lo que le gusta… tú deberías apresurarte y tenerlo bien claro."_ le había dicho Pichit solemnemente y había regresado a revisar su Instagram como si Yuuri le hubiera preguntado del clima.

Así animado por la sinceridad del tailandés se había mostrado más receptivo a los avances del otro, dejándose llevar por las circunstancias.

Finalmente durante un concierto en el Conservatorio, al que Eva, su amiga en común los había invitado, mientras tocaba intensamente el tercer _Libestraum_ de Franz Liszt, Mason, contra todo pronóstico (y haciendo gala de su lado más inesperadamente cursi) lo había tomado de la mano y se había inclinado hacia él besándolo. Yuuri conmocionado y conmovido se había dejado comer la boca por el otro hombre, inundado por el sentimiento liberador de la pieza de música y de sus propios sentimientos, que se habían sentido ligeros y correctos en los labios del otro.

Después de eso las cosas escalaron mucho más, mucho más de lo que Yuuri llegó alguna vez avanzar con algún hombre. Sin embargo, así como la dulce ilusión había empezado, así había terminado.

Ambos siendo arrastrados por sus propios defectos.

― De nuevo estás sumergido en tus pensamientos.― le dijo el raider mirándolo seriamente con los brazos cruzados encima del pecho. Intimidante y frío, como siempre había sido.

Yuuri desvió la mirada de las orbes del otro, pues no deseaba que leyera su congoja, aunque le era muy difícil pues sabía que Mason tenía una particular facilidad para penetrar en los pensamientos de los demás.

El estadounidense descruzo los brazos y se inclinó buscando su mirada.

―Por favor, Yuuri…― le dijo el otro. El japonés supo que deseaba que lo mirara mientras hablaban.

―Deja de analizarme todo el tiempo. No puedo… no me gusta cuando haces… _eso…_ ―Mason parpadeó sorprendido ante la extraña petición. Sin embargo, consciente de lo que se refería suavizó su mirada y le dio espacio al otro. Intentando abrirse como antaño lo había hecho, bajando las barreras que siempre había construido a su alrededor.

―Lo lamento, ha pasado un tiempo desde… lo que pasó…―le dijo el estadounidense soltando un sonoro suspiro al final de la oración.

Un espeso silencio se formó entre ambos. Yuuri incomodo se apresuró a romperlo.

―Eva me dijo que habías intentado contactarme, pero yo no sabía si estaba listo para algo así.―le dijo Yuuri intentando no apartar la mirada del raider quién había suavizado increíblemente sus ojos para él.

―Lo sé, ella me lo dijo Yuuri, pero creo que conociéndote lo suficiente, hubiera tenido que esperar toda la vida.― El japonés se sorprendió ante tal afirmación. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño no entendiendo del todo a lo que se refería.

―No me malinterpretes, es sólo que sé que prefieres no enfrentar situaciones dolorosas, que prefieres alejarte como lo hiciste en Detroit. ―Yuuri detectó un dejo de reproche en sus palabras y nervioso se miró la punta de los pies.― Mira no te lo estoy echando en cara, a pesar de que si fue difícil para mí entenderlo. Simplemente no quería que las cosas se quedarán así. Ambos actuamos muy inmaduros, asumo la culpa que tuve en esto.―Continuó el estadounidense no deseando perturbar más al japonés.―Sé que no lo demostré después del accidente… pero… en verdad cambiaste mi vida en muchas formas…

―Mason…

―Espera, ya he empezado y es mejor si terminó. Seré directo, como siempre lo he sido. ―Le detuvo el estadounidense con un gesto de la mano.―No pretendo que seamos los de antes Yuuri, pero al menos quiero recuperarte en mi vida, por eso estoy aquí. Quiero que empecemos de nuevo, ya sea como amigos… o como lo que el tiempo diga… No tengo miedo a decir que me gustas, me sigues gustando a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado y quiero que intentamos de nuevo. Este tiempo lejos me ayudado a entender muchas cosas sobre mí y lo que siento.―El estadounidense dio un paso adelante, sin invadir su espacio personal― No te voy a mentir, pero tampoco quiero asustarte. Te quiero a mi lado.

Yuuri sorprendido le miró un poco conmovido y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas ante la sincera y directa declaración del otro.

―Fuiste en mi vida mucho más especial de lo que piensas… a pesar del poco tiempo que tuvimos…

Yuuri estaba conmocionado e inmutable pues no sabía que contestarle. Estaba profundamente confundido, sentía que las manos le sudaban y un nudo se le había formado en el estómago. A sus pensamientos acudía una y otra vez Víctor; Víctor entrenándolo, Víctor confiando en él, Víctor besándolo en medio de la pista, Víctor y él intercambiando anillos… y Víctor en los últimos meses, lejos de él, evitándolo, incomodo ante sus toques, mirándolo dolido y culpable.

Y ahora estaba Mason ahí, como si esos cuatro años no hubieran pasado de verdad, cómo si Yuuri no hubiera conocido a Víctor.

Ante el silencio y la mirada indescifrable del japonés el raider bajó el cierre de su chamarra deportiva y de las bolsas internas saco una especie de tarjeta con un cordón para después mirarlo decidido.

―Yuuri… no sé cuál es tu relación con Nikiforov… he oído algunas cosas.―Le dijo inseguro y evitando su mirada con cierta molestia, pero ocultándola bien para que el patinador no pudiera percibir su incomodidad, quién ante la mención del ruso se había tensado como una vara.― Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que si tú estás claro con lo que sientes por él y quieres que me aleje, lo haré sin problemas.―Continuó el raider lentamente, inclinando su rostro hasta la altura de Yuuri y tomando la mano del japonés entre sus manos, estirando suavemente la palma del otro y poniendo lo que había sacado de su chamarra sobre su mano. ―Si no es así quiero que aceptes esto.

A Yuuri le tomó nada identificar lo que el otro le estaba entregando.

―Sería muy importante para mí si pudieras ir―Yuuri no pudo evitar que un jadeo sorprendido saliera de sus labios mientras lo observaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

El estadounidense había colocado un gafete de pase libre. Era parte de las cortesías que les daban a los competidores para invitar a su familia a los eventos olímpicos.

―Tómalo como una disculpa, que aunque sé que no va resarcir lo que sucedió, si al menos que sirva como una tregua entre los dos.

Yuuri estaba atónito, no sabiendo que contestar ante aquello. En primer lugar Mason había pasado a las rondas finales y no solo eso, deseaba que Yuuri pudiera estar presente en el evento más importante de su vida, pues aunque no era la competencia más trascendental de snowboarder, si era la competición que pudo haber arruinado su vida.

Yuuri entendía pues después de su desastroso fracaso en su primer Grand Prix podía comprender los sentimientos del otro. Significaba afrontar los miedos que había generado después del accidente que lo descalificara hacía ya cuatro años.

Sería un poco como retroceder en el tiempo.

―Mason… yo… no sé qué decir…― Yuuri aún tenía la mano en la misma posición y sus ojos nerviosos iban y venían del gafete al raider y del raider al gafete.

El estadounidense se mordió los labios acongojado ante la indecisa respuesta del japonés, algo que sin duda ya había barajado dentro de todas sus posibilidades. Hubiera preferido que Yuuri contestaré sin dudarle que sí, sin embargo, era demasiado ingenuo pensar que las cosas se darían así. Al menos, se dijo a sí mismo, había una pequeña posibilidad de que, como los rumores decían, el japonés se encontrará distanciado del patinador ruso.

―No tienes que contestarme nada ahora mismo. ―le dijo pacientemente.―Entiendo que lo tienes que pensar. ― Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; una sonrisa sólo para Yuuri y para ayudar a que el otro se tranquilizará y funcionó pues el japonés lo miró ruborizado, pero un poco más calmado.―Si asistes, tomaré eso como un inicio para retomar nuestra amistad.― El raider por fin empujó la mano de Yuuri hacia el pecho del patinador instándolo a que guardara el pase.

Al final, el raider dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro de alivio cuando Yuuri guardó dentro de su propia chamarra el pase libre a las gradas.

Más tranquilo el estadounidense continuó hablando.

― Hay muchas más cosas que quiero hablar contigo, sobre todo quiero hablar de lo que sucedió, pero me gustaría hacerlo después de la competición. Si vas podemos tomarnos un rato y ponernos al día… ¿no crees?

Yuuri se empujó los lentes en un gesto de nerviosísimo, sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza.

Mason inhaló y exhaló, intentando calmarse pues estaba plenamente consciente de la creciente indecisión del japonés. Casi no había contestado a sus preguntas.

Tenía muchas ganas de quedarse ahí y seguir charlando con el otro pero sabía que sería demasiada presión e incomodidad para un conejillo tan asustadizo como Yuuri, así que como se había propuesto desde el principio decidió que era mejor actuar por partes, así que dejar al otro en sus propias cavilaciones sería lo más sensato.

Sacó de sus bolsillos su celular y miró la hora fingiendo interés.

― ¡Mmm!, será mejor que me vaya Yuuri, tengo entrenamiento en las barras y no puedo faltar.― Yuuri lo miró aliviado asintiendo con la cabeza, lo cual lo hizo sentir un poco mal. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que no podía ser tan trasparente con alguien tan escurridizo como el japonés. Así que resignado se dispuso a marcharse para darle su espacio.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de como despedirse.

Al final, se resistió a abrazarlo y prefirió revolverle los cabellos negros con una mano en un gesto cariñoso. Mordiéndose los labios para no besarle las mejillas.

―Realmente espero verte ahí Yuuri, sino me tendrás persiguiéndote por toda la pista de hielo.―le dijo medio en broma, sin embargo, el japonés le miro acongojado.―Es broma…

―Lo siento… ―le dijo Yuuri, leyendo el destello de dolor en los ojos del otro.

El raider le medio sonrió y se giró dispuesto a marcharse pero sus pasos titubearon y volvió sobre sí mismo. Yuuri pudo notar una repentina mirada angustiada y triste en sus ojos. Como si se lo hubiera estado guardando muy bien.

A Yuuri le pareció un poco desesperado y sin saber muy bien por qué sintió un mal presentimiento formándosele en el pecho.

―Yuuri, hay algo más… tú… ¿Qué harás después de que Nikiforov se retire?

― ¿Se retire?― Yuuri frunció el ceño, pensando en que repentinamente el estadounidense había pasado de ser apacible a querer provocarlo por su evidente no respuesta ante su petición. Sin embargo, el otro no parecía querer molestarlo, al contrario la pregunta parecía un poco abatida pero al final, sincera.

Mason inseguro se rascó la nuca ante la extrañeza del otro.

―Bueno, en todas las noticias de deportes dicen que Nikiforov se va a retirar en el próximo Campeonato Mundial. Y yo pensaba que tal vez tú querrías… ¿Yuuri?

Mason observó como en cuestión de segundos el japonés había palidecido, mientras un notable temblor se apoderaba de sus labios. Sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y a pesar de que estaban sobre su rostro, estos no parecían mirarlo a él.

 _¿Qué diablos?_ Pensó, _¿Qué le pasa?_

Mason busco en los ojos cafés y lo que encontró fue una revelación. El raider jadeó sorprendido ante la terrible realidad que se dejaba entrever.

Sin embargo a Yuuri, empezó a entender.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y las palpitaciones de su corazón se aceleraron notablemente después del frio helado que había sentido en las entrañas ante las primeras palabras del otro. Su mente acelerada estaba atando cabos sueltos y por fin, pudo comprender dolorosamente los sucesos de los últimos días… los últimos meses.

Jadeo sorprendido y Mason casi puso sentir como si se fuera desmayar de la impresión. Sin embargo, cuando dio un paso adelante el otro retrocedió instintivamente.

… _decepción y tristeza…_

―Yuuri…―lo llamó, sin embargo el japonés seguía en shock―Yuuri… Yuuri, no lo sabías ¿verdad?

El estadounidense más decidido y sin pensarlo lo tomó por los hombros y él japonés pareció reaccionar ante el contacto. Con gran tristeza y rabia el raider observó como silenciosas lágrimas escapaban de los ojos cafés. El patinador, sin embargo, parecía muy sorprendido de encontrarse llorando, no paraba de parpadear y de respirar entre cortadamente, como si le faltara el aire.

Mason se sintió infinitamente culpable, pues estaba consciente de que esto podía afectar notablemente el desempeño de Yuuri durante las competencias y no había sido su intensión desatar tan enorme monstruo ante el japonés. Había estado un poco desesperado por contarle sus planes y al final le había terminado diciendo algo que evidentemente no sabía.

Pero cómo no iba a estar al tanto si todo el mundo estaba hablando de eso.

Sin embargo, estaba rabioso, pues no podía entender por qué Nikiforov le había ocultado algo tan importante a Yuuri, ¿que no se suponía que ellos eran _cercanos_?

Tal vez los rumores eran más reales de lo que se había imaginado. Había imaginado que la separación entre ambos patinadores se debía precisamente al repentino retiro del otro patinador.

Sin embargo, era extraño, hacía unos minutos estaba recibiendo amenazadores miradas del ruso, evidentemente celoso ante su descaro… y ahora Yuuri parecía no tener idea de que hablaba.

―Lo lamento, Yuuri, en verdad lo lamento, pensé que lo sabías…―el raider lo abrazó y el otro, ante la calidez del cuerpo que se le antojaba conocido se dejó consolar.

Todo él eran temblores y un nuevo sollozó salía de su boca cada vez que rememoraba cada suceso que lo había llevado a esa situación. A una situación donde Víctor ni siquiera había confiado en decirle algo tan importante como que se iba a retirar.

Se sentía confundido y profundamente dolido.

Y luego como si fuera una iluminación otro pensamiento cruzo por su mente, por instinto, tocó el anillo de oro que siempre llevaba en la mano izquierda.

 _Estaba claro, Víctor ya no lo quería. No lo amaba y apiadándose de sus sentimientos había elegido alejarlo sin explicación alguna para no lastimarlo._

Qué patético.

―Ay, Yuuri, no llores, por favor. ―Mason acarició los suaves cabellos, mientras Yuuri enterraba su rostro en el pecho del otro hombre.

Su corazón dolía.

Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que Yuuri logró controlar su respiración y el flujo de lágrimas que seguía amenazando con no parar de salir. Las constantes carias en su cuello y nuca le habían tranquilizado, sin embargo, ahora que el dolor agudo del primer momento se había esfumado para convertirse en un dolor constante y seco, se sentía profundamente avergonzado de su actitud.

Esa semana, se estaba mostrando especialmente vulnerable ante los demás. Había estado llorando entre los rincones de toda la villa, sintiéndose profundamente rebasado por los últimos sucesos y ahora para coronar el pastel, estaba ahí en medio de un pasillo siendo consolado por un hombre que no veía en cuatro años.

Realmente estaba siendo patético, cómo se suponía que iba a ganar una medalla sintiendo el alma así de rota. Cómo iba a patinar contra Víctor ahora, cómo lo iba a mirar a la cara a partir de ese momento.

 _Ojala no estuviera ahí…_

Ante la congoja de saberse tan vulnerable colocó sus manos sobre el firme pecho del otro para separarse. Al final, Mason cedió unos centímetros ante la petición de distancia de Yuuri. El japonés apenas lo miró, con el dolor colgándole en los ojos y avergonzado de sí mismo.

Mason se mordió los labios.

―No te avergüences de lo que sientes, Yuuri…

El otro lo miró a los ojos confuso.

― Si te duele es porque lo quieres.

Yuuri bajo su mirada quebrada y Mason se sintió mal del efecto de sus palabras, aunque estás fueran verdad. Era doloroso notar cuán enamorado estaba Yuuri de otra persona.

Necesitaba marcharse antes de ser él que se pusiera a llorar en medio del pasillo.

―Yuuri… no sé qué razón tenga Nikiforov para haberte ocultado un hecho tan importante… pero quisiera que supieras que si das por terminada esa relación pensaba en tomarme unas largas vacaciones en Wisconsin a finales de este año, después… después del Campeonato. Y deseaba… yo quisiera que pudieras visitarme ahí, que quizá pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntos. Yo deseo poder demostrarte lo mucho que te he echado de menos y lo mucho que quiero estar a tu lado… No pensaba decirte esto a menos que asistieras a la competencia, pero me sentía un poco desesperado… realmente lo lamento.

El otro no contestó, pues se mantuvo en silencio, percibiendo unas arrebatadoras ansias de decir que si, que se iría lejos de Víctor hasta el fin del mundo, pero se contuvo, pues en el fondo sabía que era un deseo surgido ante la decepción y que si se arrepentía después lastimaría profundamente a Mason y así mismo.

―Yuuri―lo llamó el raider pidiéndole nuevamente su atención y esperando que éste le respondiera.

El japonés parecía más calmado, aunque el color no le había regresado del todo y sus ojos rotos le miraban apenas.

―No lo sé…―Yuuri por fin lo miró directamente a los ojos sopesando la propuesta del otro. Sin embargo, el japonés percibió la pesadumbre del otro y sintió simpatía hacía él. Al final, estaban casi en las mismas condiciones.―Te prometo que cuando terminen las Olimpiadas tendrás una respuesta de mi parte… ¿de acuerdo?―continuó medio inseguro.

Mason suspiró y aunque no estaba del todo satisfecho, al menos, quedaba en una promesa.

* * *

 _Se habían escabullido a la habitación de Mason, huyendo de la gente ebria del lugar. Un chico afro descendiente conocido de él y que vivía en la misma casa había organizado una "pequeña" fiesta para el raider pues esté había calificado con números altos en las competencias previas a las Olimpiadas de Sochi. Aunque el estadounidense sospechaba que como todas las fiestas de esa casa, había terminado siendo una excusa más para emborracharse un poco y desestresarse por el final de semestre._

 _Sin embargo, arisco y poco sociable como era, Mason había jalado a un Yuuri medio ebrio por las escaleras hasta su habitación y el otro más relajado se había dejado empujar. Al final, entre uno y otra cosa el estadounidense se las había arreglado para tener a un japonés complacientemente sentado a horcajadas en su regazo mientras se besaban y se acariciaban._

 _El raider estaba complacido pues muy pocas veces Yuuri se mostraba tan apasionado y receptivo a sus avances y eso debía ser porque el alcohol siempre bajaba un poco sus defensas. Generalmente cuando estaba sobrio y Mason escalaba los toques y los besos el japonés terminaba inventando alguna excusa para huir despavorido de donde estuvieran y ahora le satisfacía enormemente tenerlo ahí sentado en su regazo mientras dibujaba algunos círculos suaves en su espalda, justo donde la camisa negra del otro se levantaba._

 _Quizá podría…_

 _El estadounidense lo apretó más contra sí y hundió su lengua en la boca del otro, ansioso ante lo relajado que se encontraba Yuuri. El japonés no se molestó por el brusco movimiento, en cambio, urgiente rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del estadounidense enterrando en los cabellos sedosos del otro sus dedos, que bajo el influjo del alcohol, le parecían mucho más suaves que nunca._

 _Mason jadeó sorprendido y sintió el deseo treparle por el estómago. Se separó de los labios ansiosos del otro para besar la piel blanca del cuello que estaba expuesta ante él. Su boca semi abierta recorrió un camino de su mandíbula hasta debajo de su oreja y Yuuri con un, poco conocido, cosquilleo inclinó la cabeza hacía atrás dejándose hacer._

 _El alcohol le tenía nublada la cabeza y por alguna razón a Yuuri le parecía como una de esas tantas fantasías en donde desconocidos le habían besado y tocado de mil formas inimaginables. Yuuri se sentía dispuesto, se sentía bien._

 _Sin embargo cuando el estadounidense mordió su mandíbula y bajo sus manos hasta sus glúteos para apretarlo contra si, Yuuri sintió la semi erección del otro apretándose contra su estómago. Sorprendido se tensó, no sólo por el hecho de sentir la dureza del otro hombre, sino porque el mismo había soltado un sonoro jadeo cuando ambos cuerpos se encontraron._

 _Yuuri sorprendido y con el alcohol bajándole un poco empujo por los hombros al estadounidense, que lo miro desconcertado y anhelante con los ojos entrecerrados, los labios húmedos y la respiración agitada._

 _Se veía muy hermoso._

― _Esto no está bien…―Yuuri se bajó de su regazo tan rápido que el raider apenas pudo saber lo que estaba pasando. El japonés lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas alisándose los cabellos hacía atrás y Mason pudo notar su evidente excitación así como sus ojos asustados. ―Deberíamos bajar… no sé por qué nosotros… ―Yuuri se dio la media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la habitación._

 _Pero el raider fue más rápido y cuando Yuuri estaba girando el picaporte Mason lo cerró empujándola con la palma de la mano._

― _No huyas Yuuri…―le susurró al oído. El otro, aún con el cuerpo excitado jadeo ante el roce caliente de su aliento y sus labios en su oreja._

 _Mason lo tomó por las caderas y empujó su evidente erección contra las nalgas de Yuuri y éste jadeo sorprendido, intentó alejarse pero el estadounidense bajo sus manos hasta su propia erección y la apretó. Yuuri suspiró y pegó su frente contra la madera, sus lentes se enterraron en el puente de su nariz, sin embargo, no notó dolor, en cambio sí sintió como el raider bajaba sus pantalones deportivos junto con sus boxers hasta la mitad de sus caderas liberando su erección para después tomarla entre sus manos._

― _Mason…― ahogo Yuuri espantado ante el hecho de sentirse devorado por su propio deseo. El estadounidense siguió moviendo la mano, mientras lo sostenía duramente por los huesos de la cadera._

 _Yuuri contuvo un jadeo y se mordió los labios, mientras se tensaba. Sin embargo, el raider no dispuesto a dejar las cosas a medias se había encorvado sobre él para saborear sus hombros y su cuello, repartiendo húmedos besos aquí y allá._

 _¿Y qué si se dejaba llevar…? No estaba en Hasestu, no había nadie para juzgarlo._

 _Yuuri se sintió asimismo dejándose absorber por el otro. El deseo devorándole las entrañas._

 _Como en las competiciones, su cuerpo se estaba apropiando del control de su mente. Así que actuando más por instinto que por otra cosa busco a tientas el miembro del hombre hasta encontrarlo, deseoso de complacerlo._

― _¡Yuuri!― el hombre sorprendido ante la iniciativa del japonés se enterró en su mano con urgencia mientras apresuraba los movimientos de su mano en el miembro de Yuuri. Ambos jadearon mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban notablemente._

 _El estadounidense se mojó los labios con anticipación mientras acariciaba el suave vientre, las caderas, para después guiar su mano más abajo, alentado por los jadeos de Yuuri y por la humedad del otro que había empezado a facilitar notablemente su tarea._

 _Yuuri jamás había experimentado algo así pero se sentía como el cielo. Su respiración se le hacía incontrolable y las piernas se le estaban derritiendo ante el toque del otro hombre. Era mejor de lo que él podría haber imaginado._

 _Mason, sin embargo, pretendiendo ir más lejos pero no queriéndole hacer daño, soltó un momento a Yuuri, quien protestó y se recargó en su pecho con la respiración agitada, los lentes chuecos y la boca entre abierta._

 _Mason soltó una suave carcajada, escondiendo los nervios de ver a un Yuuri tan dispuesto y entregado._

― _No es propio de ti ser tan impaciente.― le susurró al oído mientras sacaba su cartera de uno de los bolsillo de su pantalón. Hurgando entre los pliegues de la misma sacando dos sobres para después aventar la cartera lejos pues ahora sentía que le estorbaba en las manos._

 _Después el primer envoltorio lo regresó a sus pantalones esperando el momento indicado y el segundo un poco más grande lo abrió rápidamente con los dientes vaciando el aceitoso contenido en su mano._

 _Yuuri apenas se enteró de los movimientos del otro pues ansioso y resignado había decidido hacerse cargo de sí mismo, mientras tocaba a Mason. No sabiendo muy bien lo que hacía, pero recreando sus fantasías y sus instintos._

 _El raider complacido por las atenciones lo jaló con su mano libre de los cabellos y lo beso apasionadamente para después soltarlo y quitar la mano del japonés para retomar lo que había dejado. Con la mano llena de lubricante tanteo apenas el lugar que tanto deseaba poseer del japonés, éste soltó una especie de grito sorprendido pero no lo rechazó. Mason suponía que era más la sorpresa que la incomodidad así que siguió tocando mientras el líquido resbalaba por sus dedos, los cuales buscaban colarse en su interior._

 _Yuuri volvió a pegar su frente a la madera de la puerta, sorprendido antes las nuevas sensaciones que su cuerpo le ofrecía. Ante la urgencia de que Mason se aventurara a tocarlo más íntimamente, que fuera más dentro de él. Deseaba hacer lo que se había prohibido fervientemente en sus fantasías de adolescente, lo que se había callado en su reciente adultez._

 _Deseaba los firmes y duros toques de los chicos, sus cuerpos fibrosos y grandes. Las curvas femeninas y suaves no lograban nada en él y a pesar de que se lo había negado, ya no había una razón del por qué, estaba en Estados Unidos, lejos de su familia, o al menos eso le había dicho Pichit, se repitió a sí mismo como una oración._

 _Fantasear con Víctor o con Mason ya no parecía tan malo. Llevaba años conteniéndose._

 _Tal vez no fuera de tanta importancia los gustos que tuviera, eran eso… gustos. Los demás respetaban y se hacían respetar, no había por qué temer, por qué negarse…_

 _¿Por qué no dejarse llevar un poco más?_

― _Mason… por favor…. por favor…_

― _¿Qué deseas Yuuri?― el estadounidense por fin enterró sus dedos en él, buscándolo. El japonés jadeó gustoso, mientras repetía como una letanía el nombre del raider._

 _Mason pegó sus labios al cuello del japonés, mientras succionaba. Por primera vez el sexo se sentía como algo nuevo, algo ansiado, algo que urgía hacer en otro cuerpo._

 _Deseaba muchísimo complacer a Yuuri._

― _¡Ah, Yuuri, me tienes loco…! Dime que más deseas, qué más quieres que te haga…_

 _El japonés ansioso se enterró a sí mismo en los dedos del otro. Mason suspiro profundamente ante el coletazo de placer que le causó la acción de Yuuri._

 _Con más ahínco unió otros dedos en el interior del patinador, ampliando y estirando la piel para que lo pudiera recibir._

 _Sin embargo, Yuuri parecía demasiado ansioso. Jadeaba y maldecía mientras le pedía… ¿qué le pedía?..._

 _Mason absorbido por la ansiedad del otro decidió que la poca preparación era suficiente._

 _Alineó sus cuerpos y presionó contra Yuuri, quién repentinamente se había tensado terriblemente. El raider adolorido ante la tensión del otro le sobo los hombres y el cuello._

― _Hey, Yuuri, relájate, me estás lastimando y te estás lastimando…_

 _Yuuri acongojado boqueo como pez ante el dolor que sentía. Su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado a la puerta y el peso del otro sobre él era demasiado como para empujarlo. De repente sintió pánico ante la idea de que el otro decidera enterrarse más en él._

― _¡Mason! Se siente extraño… Duele.― dijo el japonés mientras apretaba fuertemente los ojos y sus puños se enterraban en la puerta―Mason… es demasiado… no creo poder soportar… yo nunca…_

 _Mason jadeó sorprendido ante las últimas palabras del otro y detuvo sus avances pasmado._

 _Vale, ahora entendía muchas cosas. Qué imbécil e impaciente había sido…_

 _Lentamente salió de Yuuri, intentando no lastimarlo más. El japonés jadeó ante la ausencia sobrecogido._

 _El estadounidense se separó de él un poco, buscando su mirada y sobando sus caderas. Yuuri estaba muy tenso con la cabeza y los puños enterrados en la puerta. Lo miró analizándolo, sorprendido ante el hecho de que el otro no tuviera ninguna experiencia._

― _Yuuri, ¿tú nunca lo has hecho…?_

 _El otro negó avergonzado e intento relajarse ante los suaves toques del otro hombre, que lo veía con sus ojos azules inyectados de culpabilidad. Se sintió avergonzado de ser el causante de tal se sentimiento en el raider._

― _No me mires así, yo quería hacerlo… ―le dijo Yuuri profundamente avergonzado._

― _Lo siento…_

 _Sin embargo, Mason estaba preocupado, a pesar de que había necesitado enterrarse en él tampoco deseaba hacerle daño, quería que también disfrutará, que se retorciera en sus brazos, que le enseñara esas expresiones eróticas que utilizaba en el hielo o después de los largos entrenamientos que solía tener._

 _Quería que tuviera una buena experiencia._

 _Sobó sus hombros para tranquilizarlo y volvió a envolverlo con sus manos. Le beso la mejilla buscando su boca. El japonés le respondió aunque no tan fogoso como antes, así que Mason se esforzó por besarle apasionadamente, en hundirse en él con su lengua, hacerle saber lo mucho que lo deseaba. Después de besarlo y estimularlo un rato más lo jaló hacia su cuerpo separándolo de la puerta._

 _Interrumpió sus caricias y Yuuri protestó levemente. Mason sonrió triunfante y acercó su boca a la oreja._

― _Hey, Yuuri… No te espantes pero me gustaría que nos recostáramos en la cama un momento. Prometo ser paciente y atento, ¿de acuerdo?― Le dijo dulcemente mientras le sobaba con los pulgares el vientre, tentándolo, prometiéndole que le haría sentir mejores cosas._

 _Yuuri dudó por unos instantes pero su mente se sentía demasiado relajada y nublada por el deseo que le estaba rascando las entrañas. Asintió levemente y Mason ansioso ante la señal los guio hasta la cama. Quitándose en el proceso las prendas de la parte superior del cuerpo a lo que Yuuri le había mirado sumamente complacido y apenado en partes iguales. El estadounidense se sentía satisfecho de poder sacar a flote el deseo del japonés apropiándose de una sensación que nunca había experimentado el otro deportista, no al menos, en presencia de alguien más._

 _Deseoso, besó nuevamente los labios del japonés, mientras le sacaba los lentes y la ropa._

 _Como la vez anterior le pidió a Yuuri darle la espalda. Ante su petición el otro le miró indeciso, sin embargo, consciente de la experiencia del otro, al final se dejó hacer._

 _Ya no se sentía tan valiente, sin embargo, aún había alcohol en su sistema, aunado a las reminiscencias de deseo que había en él y que lo empujaban a seguir adelante. A experimentar y tocar el cielo._

 _Mason lo inclinó, para que el cuerpo de Yuuri quedara más accesible a sus atenciones, mientras besaba su nuca y los huesos que adivinaba su espina dorsal, haciendo un camino de arriba para abajo y de abajo para arriba, besando y mordiendo sus hombros y tocando sus piernas y glúteos con devoción._

 _Explorando cada rincón de esa deliciosa piel blanca y suave, pero firme y elástica. Yuuri se dejaba hacer, inexperto como era, hundiéndose en sus sensaciones, tocando la piel de Mason a su alcance, las fibrosas hebras de sus cabellos y envolviendo de vez en cuando sus manos alrededor de sus largos dedos._

 _El estadounidense, aún con el deseo palpitándole terriblemente, se inclinó hacia el buro sacando más lubricante. Deseoso de complacer al japonés y de unir su cuerpo en uno sólo. Al final, terminó acariciando en suave círculos, superando cada tensión que el otro tenía ante sus avances, relajándole con besos suaves y con palabras dulces y atendiendo su parte más sensible para distraerlo de la incomodidad._

 _Hasta que finalmente, sin poder soportar más y ante los temblores pre orgasmo que Yuuri le estaba regalando se enterró nuevamente en él, expandiéndolo, siendo paciente ante la ansiedad del otro. Controlando sus caricias para que estás no fueran apresuradas y ansiosas. Alentando y alargando el placer del otro para que pudiera recibirlo._

 _Hasta que Yuuri convertido en una masa de piel y huesos hiper caliente, jadeante ya absolutamente entregado a él, de una manera casi alucinante y mejor que todas las fantasías que Mason podría imaginarse. Medio arrodillado en la cama con los brazos y la cabeza hundida en la almohada, jadeando su nombre en una letanía que le parecía de lo más hermosa._

 _Sin poder contenerse se inclinó sobre él, sintiendo la suave piel en su necesitado sexo. Tomó con suavidad los cabellos de Yuuri, sacando su rostro de la almohada para besarlo profundamente, mientras alineaba sus cuerpos._

 _Yuuri jadeaba entre sus besos con los labios rojos e hinchados por las atenciones que el otro le proporcionaba._

 _Mason ya no podía aguantarse el deseo y se aventuró a deslizarse en él, suavemente._

― _Yuuri… ―le dijo apaciblemente mientras recorría lentamente el interior del japonés.―Quiero que sepas que quiero estar contigo... te quiero.―jadeó mientras se inclinaba contra su nuca y con sus labios y nariz rozaba los sedosos cabellos negros. ―Yuuri, te quiero…_

― _Mason…_

 _El estadounidense se hundió completamente en él mientras Yuuri jadeaba totalmente satisfecho ante la invasión. Inundado por el deseo…_

 _Hasta que un gritó se escuchó en la puerta y ambos deportistas voltearon alarmados ante el incremento del ruido a su alredor. Una de las roomies de Mason estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, una mano en el picaporte y la otra en la boca mientras los miraba absolutamente sorprendida._

 _Mason resopló boquiabierto y Yuuri se tensó terriblemente bajo él, tanto que el estadounidense soltó un jadeo de dolor._

 _El estúpido seguro de la puerta y la mala costumbre de sus compañeros de no tocar. Mason jalo una sábana que tenía al alcance para medio cubrirlos a ambos._

― _Lo lamento muchísimo… yo pensé… ―la joven ante la mirada furiosa de Mason, jaló la puerta entendiendo que estaba siendo muy inoportuna, azotándola en el proceso pero por fin dándoles privacidad._

 _Yuuri se impulsó hacía adelante ya con la puerta completamente cerrada. Ambos jadearon ante la sensación de vació y placer, pero lo peor de todo es que el muchacho rojo hasta la raíz del cabello había saltado fuera de la cama._

 _A Mason el deseo se le cayó hasta los pies._

― _Yuuri, ¿qué haces?―el japonés apresurado y con las manos temblándole se estaba colocando su ropa interior. Con un mal presentimiento formándosele en la boca del estómago, Mason lo jaló del brazo y Yuuri sorprendido ante la fuerza cayó medio recostado en la cama.― No te vayas, ¿qué pasa? ―le dijo el otro agitado._

 _Yuuri lo miró confundido con la camisa a medio poner y las lágrimas colgándole en los ojos._

― _¡No puedo!― le dijo exaltado. Mason lo miró sin poder entender a qué se refería. Y Yuuri tragó saliva mientras lo empujaba con brazos temblorosos para quitárselo de encima. ―La gente ahora sabe…_

 _La gente ahora sabe…_

― _¿Qué…?_

 _Mason se sentó en la cama confuso y atónito viendo como Yuuri se terminaba de cambiar._

 _No podía entender sus miedos. Yuuri nunca le había dicho que no había estado con otros hombres y él había asumido que el sentimiento que tenía era recíproco, porque Yuuri también lo miraba con deseo y anhelo._

 _Y ahora Yuuri parecía estar enfrentándose por primera vez al miedo de estar con otro hombre y de lo que dirían los demás._

 _¿Qué estaba pasando? Él no había estado preparado para algo así._

 _¿Por qué Yuuri era tan hermético?_

 _Cuando el japonés se sentó para ponerse los tennis deportivos el estadounidense ansioso por que no se fuera lo tomó por el brazo y con su mano jaló su barbilla mientras se inclinaba para observarlo directamente a los ojos._

― _No me importan lo que los demás piensen Yuuri, yo ya pase por esto hace tiempo, no tienes por qué tener miedo de lo que sientes. Si decides irte en este momento vas a cometer un grave error… ―le dijo rápidamente con la desesperación enganchada en sus palabras._

― _El error ya lo cometimos…_

 _El estadounidense sintió como si le pegarán en el estómago y se inclinó sobre sí mismo soltando a Yuuri como si este quemara. Buscó la mirada de otro para comprobar si en realidad sentía lo que decía, pero esa mirada jamás llegó. El japonés estaba sumergido en sus propios miedos, necesitado de poner distancia. Mason, por primera vez en su vida sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar._

 _Yuuri inconsciente de lo que sus palabras habían causado salió hecho un huracán de la habitación, esquivando a algunos borrachos y bajando las escaleras apresurado, con el corazón en la garganta._

 _En el último escalón levantó la vista y lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue a la roomie de Mason rodeada de otros dos chicos. Ella también levantó su mirada curiosa ante él y sus acompañantes se giraron para observarlo, Yuuri sintió que las mejillas se le encendían, sin embargo, el color se le fue cuando uno de ellos le sonrió con cinismo y reconocimiento._

 _¡Ellos sabían!_

 _Yuuri parado en medio de la sala, reanudo su marcha ante la imperiosa necesidad de estar lejos de ahí. Evitó mirar a los demás y salió apresurado con el aire pegándole en las sonrosadas mejillas, inconsciente de lo mucho que había herido al otro hombre._

 _Las semanas posteriores Yuuri evitó a Mason por toda la universidad. Al final, Eva no sabiendo muy bien que había pasado entre ellos, pero deseosa de que se reconciliaran, le había pedido a Yuuri que asistiera a la última competencia previa del raider para las Olimpiadas pues lo había visto muy deprimido los últimos días, quizá el que él estuviera allí le animaría._

 _Yuuri sintiéndose profundamente culpable y haciéndose tiritas el corazón había asistido.._

 _Al final el desenlace de todo eso había sido un desastre._

* * *

*La primera escena hace referencia al capítulo dónde Yuuri le confiesa a Víctor sus inseguridades a la orilla del mar.

Eva es la pianista que compone "Yuri on Ice" y Mason el "amigo" por el que Yuuri se preocupa. ;)

Saludos!

Respuesta a los comentarios anónimos y que no puedo contestar por mensaje privado:

evilchiva: Gracias por seguir y comentar, espero este capítulo te guste. Besos

Guest ale: Gracias por el comentario. Así es, aquí nada es lo que parece. El orden de la escritura es para sorprenderlos un poquito. Aquí esta la actualización, por fin!

Guest (anónimo): Espero me leas y te reconozcas jajaja. Me encantaría escribir 15 capítulos pero no sé si eso sea posible. Sin embargo, como compensación son capítulos largos y espero que en estos pueda atar la mayoría de los cabos sueltos y además profundizar en todas las problemáticas que ambos patinadores enfrentan. Y tienes toda la razón con Mason, es un personaje complicado y estoy intentando cuidar bien su personalidad. Muchas gracias por el comentario, espero este capítulo te guste. Saludos y besos.


	4. Lovers Who Uncover

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, todo pertenece a los autores originales de Yuri On Ice! Excepto la historia aquí escrita, esa si es mía.**

 **Y por cierto que los títulos de los capítulos son nombres de canciones, así que esas también pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. (En este episodio la canción corresponde a un cover The Little Ones, que hace remix de forma maravillosa el grupo Crystal Castles)**

Siento haberme demorado, sin embargo, tenía que entregar avances de la tesis y como saben esas cosas no pueden esperar.

En cuanto al fic:

Temo decirles que siento a Víctor un poco OCC, sin embargo, intente profundizar en sus sentimientos y meterlo en medio de un problemón nada fácil de solucionar. Al final, abusé, un poquitín, del hecho de que es un personaje en el que no se ahonda mucho durante el anime y del que sólo nos terminan por dar pistas. También intente apegarme un poco a la personalidad rusa y no sé… me salió algo extraño…

En fin… espero que les agrade este personaje que hice de Víctor… y si no, está bien, yo también lo odio poquito.

Espero que les guste. Muchas gracias por los favoritos, los follows y los comentarios.

* * *

4\. Lovers Who Uncover

Víctor googleó por quinta ocasión "Mason Andersen raider" en la pantalla de su celular. Y los mismos resultados aparecieron, así como las páginas en morado que ya había visitado. Entre éstas estaban las especializadas en noticias deportivas, una fan page de Facebook, con algunas entrevistas y videos de sus prácticas.

Deslizó su dedo por la pantalla y volvió abrir la página de la Federación Internacional de esquí. Era una noticia que anunciaba el regreso del raider después de una grave lesión en 2015. En ella narraban el avance de la recuperación de su tobillo izquierdo después de que se lesionara un año antes en una competencia en Detroit. Había unas imágenes al final de la noticia, en donde se veía al raider haciendo algunos giros en una mañana de práctica.

El patinador ruso cerró el buscador y abrió nuevamente la aplicación de Twitter. Era la única página oficial que había encontrado. El estadounidense no solía publicar seguido y cuando lo hacía publicaba sobre los próximos eventos en los que iba a participar. Aparecía en algunas fotos con amigos y conocidos celebrando eventos, conviviendo en algunas cafeterías o durante los entrenamientos en los gimnasios. Debajo de su foto de perfil se leía en inglés: Universidad de Detroit│USA-Wisconsin raider.

"― _Él es Mason Andersen, un snowboarder y a…migo… de Detroit…"_ así lo había dicho Yuuri.

Amigos de la Universidad.

Víctor se quedó pensativo unos minutos y siguió observando las otras fotos. En las más impresionantes aparecía promocionando patinetas Bextreme, haciendo diferentes saltos en el hielo o sentado en la nieve. En otras dos o tres fotos aparecía dentro de una especie de acabaña con un gran ventanal que dejaba observar un vasto paisaje lleno de nieve, árboles y un cielo azul pintado con nubes largas y porosas. El deportista miraba por la ventana, con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado, levantando sutilmente su camisa de grueso algodón dejando entrever un abdomen trabajado. Sus ojos azules velados por unas largas pestañas y sus labios rojos, aparentemente húmedos que se entre abrían sugerentes.

Víctor tragó en seco cuando dibujo con sus ojos las largas piernas que se predecían gruesas y tonificadas bajo la ropa térmica.

La maldita foto, tenía buena edición y buen maquillaje.

Y temor a mentir, podía decir que el tipo era sumamente atractivo. En las imágenes los comentarios de chicos y de chicas variaban. La mayoría en inglés y algunos otros en otros idiomas. Con corazones y llamas en los ojos, algunos sexuales y otros más inocentes mandándole besos y abrazos.

Sin embargo, Víctor se había metido a curiosear para saber si el hombre salía con otros hombres. Al final, su búsqueda no había sido del todo infructuosa aunque debía admitir que este tal Mason era discreto en cuanto a su privacidad fuera del snowboard, aunque no era tímido con sus parejas.

Al final, stalkeando a muchas personas en Instagram y Twitter (que no es como que no fuera un experto) había encontrado fotos de la gente con la que aparentemente había salido. Y se había llevado la sorpresa de que eran hombres y mujeres por igual; aunque sobre todo hombres, hombres atractivos, deportistas, fotógrafos y algunos modelos. Sin embargo, parecían ser relaciones bastante banales, nada serio, muchas veces con el alcohol de intermediario. La mayoría aparecían colgados del brazo del raider, mientras esté apenas sonreía a la cámara.

El ruso bloqueó la pantalla del celular y se giró sobre sí mismo. Enterrando frustrado su rostro en la almohada de la cama.

Ahora se sentía aún más deprimido que después de dejar a Yuuri marcharse con el estadounidense.

Y ni qué decir del furioso sentimiento de enfado que al final logró identificar como profundos celos.

Víctor podía intuir, después de su nada prejuiciosa investigación por internet, que el raider era un hombre experimentado y desinhibido. Y bueno… conocía a este tipo de hombres que no se conformaban con un beso en la mejilla y agarres de manitas sudadas. El tipo no tenía problemas con su aparente bisexualidad, lo adivinaba porque a pesar de todo había algunos comentarios suyos en las fotos mostrando agrado y satisfacción por los momentos que había compartido con las otras personas.

La pregunta era: ¿Yuuri qué pintaba en ese cuadro?

Su Yuuri, tímido, inocente, inseguro, frágil con un hombre seguro, fuerte y sexual.

Bueno, quizá Víctor estaba idealizando un poco a Yuuri. No es como si está historia fuera del lobo y el cordero.

Al final, el japonés era también un hombre que había podido seducirlo en la pista de hielo con su Eros. Era muy ingenuo pensar en 25 años de virginidad en todos los aspectos de su existencia sexual, aún más en un ambiente rodeado de atletas y deportistas dispuestos a divertirse un rato. Y bueno Víctor tampoco podía presumir que lo conocía de pies a cabeza, Yuuri era bastante inaccesible con todo el mundo y todo lo que sabía había sido tras suposiciones, armando un rompecabezas que al parecer era un desastre.

Y bueno, en pocas palabras, los tres eran seres humanos. Sólo que Víctor no hubiera imaginado a Yuuri haciendo pareja con alguien como Mason… tal vez Pichit… pensó alguna vez… ¿pero Mason?

Es decir, no es como que Víctor fuera un mojigato. A su edad era un hombre experimentado, lo que no quería decir promiscuo. Había tenido sexo con muchos hombres de diferentes nacionalidades y en diferentes lugares en el mundo. Sin embargo, Víctor era directo y muy muy discreto, por su posición como patinador ruso. Estaba consciente del peso de su nacionalidad, de la gratitud que le debía a su hogar y a su gente.

Así que había sido en suma cuidadoso de los lugares y las personas con las que tenía encuentros, los cuales sin querer terminaban siendo esporádicos por las mismas razones. Y lo que quizá no le había causado problemas hasta entonces con el Comité Ruso de Patinaje.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo y la edad esos encuentros habían disminuido notablemente, ya no era tan jovial, ni tan hormonal. Sus amantes ya no le ofrecían novedades y había una necesidad creciente en él de buscar "algo más". Así, con su adultez también llegó el aburrimiento de haber experimentado todo tipo de sexo sin compromisos, Vítor deseaba enamorarse por primera vez.

Siempre lo había anhelado, sin embargo, el plano profesional constantemente lo había absorbido. No es que se quejara, al final, Víctor estaba totalmente satisfecho de sus logros y de las marcas que había roto para su país. Patinaba porque en el hielo se sentía real, era el lugar a donde pertenecía. Era lo único que conocía desde que tenía conciencia, patinar era su pasión y era el mejor en ello de toda su nación, no había otra razón más que esa. Había hecho el amor al patinaje en todas y las variadas formas que pudieran existir ¿Ya hora qué? Se había preguntado, ¿Qué sigue?

Había empezado a practicar patinaje desde los 6 años, mientras hacía danza de diferentes géneros musicales y un poco de ballet que la misma academia les exigía para las coreografías por influencia de su padre. Entre la escuela y el patinaje no había nada más. A la pronta edad 8 años, lo mandaron a Moscú a practicar con otro entrenador quién posteriormente lo conectaría con Yakov Felstman. Y cuando cumplió finalmente los 11 años regresó a San Petersburgo. Entre mudanzas, internamientos y cambios de escuela no tuvo tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ser mejor y mejor en lo que amaba.

Al final, ni siquiera había hecho carrera universitaria. No había sido necesario puesto que, después de terminar el grado de preparatoria, ya contaba con suficiente dinero de las promociones y los premios que había ganado como patinador. Y por otro lado, nunca había sido especialmente un buen estudiante, así que Víctor no tenía un plan real después de retirarse, porque en realidad nunca había pensado en qué pasaría al final de su carrera. No es que se hubiera imaginando patinando como un anciano, sino que nunca fue realmente consciente de que estaba envejeciendo, que los años estaban pasando apresurados. Algo que sin duda era concordante con su personalidad. Víctor era del tipo actuar más que pensar.

Y sin embargo, la realidad llegó después de patinaje, patinaje y patinaje.

Víctor vivía por y para el hielo y sin embargo, eso le había pasado factura. A esas alturas de su carrera, como todo en la monotonía de su vida ya no encontraba el rumbo. Ahora que su cuerpo estaba desgastado, cuando sabía que su final se acercaba, cuando los entrenamientos le parecían extenuantes y dolorosos, cuando las rutinas empezaban a dejar de ser sensaciones para convertirse en verdaderas rutinas, mueva aquí, salta así, aterriza acá. Ahora práctica una y otra vez hasta que lo memorices y después olvídalo y empieza de nuevo.

Ahora después de tantos años compitiendo una y otra vez con los mismos patinadores con los que había estado lidiando desde pequeño, ya no tenía ningún sentido. Conocía sus movimientos de memoria, las emociones de admiración y de odio que le profesaban. La competitividad de querer alcanzarlo con sus rutinas hermosas y emocionantes que a veces fallaban en la técnica o en la forma en la que la expresaban y al final él quedaba por encima en los tableros, matando sus ilusiones. Y por otro lado, los patinadores Juniors, los cuales no le significaban ningún problema, en cambio siempre los había visto como pequeños niños hermosos adentrándose con sus vueltas y sus giros en un mundo desconocido.

Tampoco quería sonar mezquino, es decir, los admiraba, él había estado también ahí, pero muchos patinaban nerviosos ante las cámaras, hundidos bajo la presión y llenos de sentimientos instintivos de envidia y odio, aún infantiles, propio de su edad.

Estaba aburrido y solo.

Antes de Yuuri vivía en un aislamiento que le estaba comiendo el alma. La gente durante las entrevistas le preguntaba acerca de sentar cabeza, de casarse, de tener hijos. En algún momento dejaron de preguntar por sus rutinas y sus saltos, pues ya todo era conocido, ahora preguntaban si estaba enamorado, si se iba a ir de vacaciones o si se había visto con sus padres. Y Víctor, también se lo empezó a preguntar.

" _¿Qué herencia le vas a dejar a tu país?"_

Durante los últimos cuatro años lo había pensado a conciencia.

No es que no hubiera querido enamorarse, es que en realidad nunca había tenido tiempo, entre una y otra cosa su vida estaba volcada hacía la pista de hielo. Pasaba meses entrenando y finalmente cuando viajaba hacía otros lugares aprovechaba para complacer las exigencias de su cuerpo. Sus instintos más básicos. Se escapaba por las noches sólo, sin sus amigos y terminaba en algún bar, coqueteaba, hacía lo que tenía que hacer y regresaba; o bien, algunas veces tenía encuentros con algunos deportistas de la nación del lugar, siempre en hoteles lujosos y respetuosos de su privacidad, pero al final todo en un sentido estricto superficial.

Las cosas habían sido desde que había descubierto que le gustaban los hombres, desde que en la academia de patinaje todos se enteraran de sus excéntricos gustos. Durante esa época había tenido miedo. Miedo de sus amigos, de sus profesores, de sus padres, de su país, de él mismo.

Víctor había tenido su primera experiencia sexual con otro compañero de la academia y había terminado en un desastre. No por el hecho en sí mismo, sino porque los habían descubierto. Y de ser la mejor experiencia de su vida, había pasado a ser la peor. Quizá incluso dejándole ver de donde provenían sus mayores miedos, fundados o no.

Simone, si no mal recordaba, había provocado el encontrarse por primera vez con su yo autentico. Un patinador de origen italiano, que estaba haciendo carrera en San Petersburgo con Felstman. Era un chico atractivo de cabellos ébanos y grandes ojos verdes, con rasgos inocentes y bien proporcionados. Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia aniñada, era más grande y experimentado que Víctor por tres años, y el hombre sin complejos sexuales, lo había sabido seducir. A él, el chico coqueto y virgen debutante de junior, el que intuía que amaba más que en el mundo a los hombres, pero que nunca lo expondría ante nadie.

Sin embargo, Víctor lo disfrutó, disfrutaba de las atenciones del otro, del coqueteo descarado, de las caricias hormonales, de ser el centro de "algo". Inflaba su ego y su erotismo. Disfrutó cada cosa que hizo hasta que los descubrieron besándose en los probadores y entonces estalló la bomba.

Quisieron expulsarlo de la academia por comportamiento inapropiado y Víctor quiso morirse porque él no era nada sin el hielo, él vivía y existía por y para patinar, su más grande temor se volvió una palpable realidad. Y no sólo eso, al final, terminaron por llamar a sus padres y a raíz de eso su relación con ellos se deterioró notablemente para siempre.

No es que fueran malos padres y lo rechazarán, pero conocían las circunstancias difíciles de vivir en Rusia y no se cansaron de reprochárselo hasta bien entrado sus veintes. Su madre había sido la que más tiempo tardó en entenderlo puesto que había imaginado a su hijo concibiendo nietos al por mayor. Y bueno, ahora por supuesto pensar en un matrimonio "normal" era imposible, aún más estando en Rusia. Su padre por otro lado, habiendo sido patinador (sin mucha gloria) entendía el ambiente y las circunstancias, sin embargo, no es que se lo hubiera puesto fácil, mirándolo con enfado cada vez que su madre se ponía a llorar como magdalena cada tanto que podía visitarlos.

Sus ojos decían: "Por qué no lo pudiste ocultar…"

Hasta que Víctor prolongó más sus visitas, al punto de verlos una vez cada año, especialmente durante los cumpleaños de su madre. Y al final, aunque su relación era cordial y de buenos modos, no era especialmente afectuosa. Su madre, de tanto en tanto le mandaba postales, muy a la vieja usanza, felicitándolo por sus logros; y su padre, bueno, era un hombre bastante frío como todos los rusos. Aun así Víctor agradecía que cuando su madre desaparecía en la concina éste le palmeara la espalda muy orgulloso de él.

Y bueno, ahora Víctor vivía sólo en un complejo de departamentos en el distrito de Arbat, Moscú. En medio de artistas, músicos y muchos turistas, un ambiente más relajado y propio para sus gustos, pero alejado de su hogar.

Por otro lado, en cuanto a lo de su expulsión, Felstman intervino como siempre. Argumentó, sobre todo desde el plano profesional, que se iría de la Academia y que participaría con Víctor como patinador representante de Estados Unidos, pues reconocía el grandísimo talento que ya mostraba Víctor. Al final, el crédito de todo el esfuerzo y la preparación de Nikiforov se la llevarían los estadounidenses y bueno… a saber de la mucha competencia que siempre habían tenido ambas naciones, la academia más prestigiosa de patinadores sobre hielo no iba a permitir que eso sucediera.

Además, perder a un entrenador como Yakov era algo que no sé quería permitir. Sin embargo, pidieron suma discreción desde ese momento e impusieron como regla, la estricta restricción de las relaciones entre los miembros de la Academia. Aunque no hizo falta, al final, dentro de las presiones, Simone regresó a su país de origen a entrenar dejando a un Víctor, no decepcionado, pero si más inseguro. No se amaban de una forma romántica, sin embargo, era el único amigo que había tenido dentro de la academia que se mostraba tal como era.

Fue duro pasar las críticas, las burlas, las reprobaciones estando solo. Víctor tuvo que crecer rápido y afianzar un carácter fuerte oculto entre cálidas sonrisas y gestos amables que regalaba a la multitud. Ocultando el ardor y el dolor que vivía ante cada palabra que lo desaprobaba como ser humano, más que como patinador.

Yakov fue el único que realmente lo apoyo, sin embargo, también con su experiencia le planteó el tipo de vida que tendría sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

Feltsman se acercó a él poco después de que el rumor se extendiera por toda la academia. Víctor tenía dieciséis años, era absolutamente bello con su cabello a la altura de los hombros y sus rasgos finos, casi andróginos propios de su edad. Además de la pronta sexualidad que ya dejaba entrever, con sus pasos seguros, sus ojos coquetos y sus movimientos eróticos en la pista de hielo, seduciendo hombres y mujeres.

El hombre no era idiota, entre tantas adolescentes y pubertos que había conocido en la pista de hielo él sabía que el ambiente era presto a la promiscuidad y que la situación con Víctor sería un constante peligro, porque era un hombre muy atractivo. Y por otro lado, los atletas y los deportistas siempre eran altamente sexuales y con necesidades complejas, debido a los arduos entrenamientos a las frustraciones y a las exigencias de las competencias.

Víctor había crecido los últimos tres años previos a los dieciséis de forma acelerada, alcanzándolo en altura, avistando que sería un hombre alto y hermoso.

Así que si querían superar esos obstáculos había que hablar claro. Discreción ante todo, no hablar de eso en público, durante las entrevistas había que responder ingeniosamente, sino negándolo, por lo menos evadiéndolo. Nada de fotos más allá de las amistosas, nada de dedicatorias, nada de simpatías, nada de formalidades, nada de enamorarse en Rusia. Los acercamientos cariñosos los dejábamos para otro país.

Víctor entonces lo supo, tendría una vida condenada a elegir siempre entre ser el mejor patinador ruso o ser amante de otro hombre. Y bueno, tampoco fue difícil elegir entre la promesa de hacer historia en la pista de hielo, (cosa que su ego inflado de adolescente agradeció); o entre una relación romántica esporádica que quizá no funcionase, como solía suceder con la mayoría de las relaciones amorosas. Víctor pagó el precio gustoso, no hubo que pensarlo demasiado durante esa época.

Entre otras cosas evitó tener relaciones sentimentales con personas que se desenvolvieran en el ámbito del patinaje. Y por regla general los coqueteos y las conquistas las llevaba fuera y muy lejos del trabajo y del hogar.

Sin embargo, era algo inevitable el aburrirse. Ya con la mayoría de los logros cumplidos, convirtiéndose en uno de los mejores patinadores de la historia qué más podía obtener.

Y pasó, buscando sin buscar, con un año de descanso en mente, llegó Yuuri. Víctor causalmente miró el video en YouTube, la hermosa e inexperta rutina de un patinador derrotado desastrosamente en el Grand Prix. No era nada especial, pensando en la técnica. El japonés hacía los saltos más bien torpemente, sin embargo, patinaba con pasión, con amor, como si la pista lo sedujera a él y no al revés. Inocente, pero amoroso, sincero y transparente. Patinaba como alguna vez había patinado Víctor, queriendo demostrar al mundo que existía un más allá de lo que veían a simple vista, sus verdaderos yo.

Patinaba con sentimiento y no por rutina.

Víctor estaba fascinado. No es que se hubiera enamorado de Yuuri a primera vista, no fue así, más bien se enamoró de su patinaje. Y bueno, después, entre sus inocentes y volubles emociones lo descubrió a él, al ser humano. Un complejo de variables discordantes; Yuuri inocente, Yuuri Eros, Yuuri inseguro, Yuuri dueño de la pista, Yuuri llorando, Yuuri sonriendo, Yuuri furioso, Yuuri eufórico, Yuuri fuerte, Yuuri suave…

Y de repente estaba profundamente enamorado. Había convivido más con Yuuri que con cualquiera de sus amantes y apenas había probado una parte de ese cielo.

Su nación, su gente, ser el patinador ruso, el mejor, ya no sonaba tan magnificiente como había sido en el pasado. Víctor había dado todo por complacerlos, les había entregado 5 oros mundiales e inmuerables Grand Prix y medallas olímpicas.

¿Qué más necesitaban para dejarlo ser libre?

Pues al parecer el costo de osar avergonzarlos a todos era su pronto retiro, pero, al menos, si se iba a ir Víctor deseaba algo digno de su estatura, no se iba ir así después de que lo humillaran.

Pero fin, amaba a Yuuri. Más allá de de lo físico. Aunque tenía que admitir que después de Simone, Víctor intuía que había naturalizado un gusto por el cabello ébano y las miradas aniñadas. Sus amantes, habían sido, sin querer o queriendo, casi siempre, de rasgos familiarmente parecidos a los de su primer amante. Y bueno, Yuuri no había sido la excepción de ese gusto. Aunque a ciencia cierta nunca notó esa intención de primer momento pues simplemente se sintió irremediablemente perdido por el japonés. Él cual resultó, más allá de todo lo físico, un grato y perfecto descubrimiento para su corazón.

Suspiró avergonzado ante los pensamientos que lo invadieron, sin embargo la cálida sensación fue sustituida con rapidez por el vació y la tristeza.

Después de que Yuuri se marchara junto con el estadounidense, Víctor lo había estado buscando sin parar, enviándole mensajes y llamándole a su celular, sin embargo las llamadas no entraban y los mensajes no llegaban a su aparente destino, pues no recibió respuesta alguna. No creía que Yuuri lo estuviera evadiendo, es decir, los últimos meses quién había estado acosándolo insaciablemente era el japonés y no al revés.

Sin embargo, el día anterior había visto por última vez al patinador japonés entrenando en la pista y haciendo de su aparente coreografía un desastre.

Nervioso, dubitativo y extremadamente deprimido.

Era la descripción perfecta y Víctor no lo había pasado mejor, aunque eso no fue claramente obvio pues siempre había podido controlar lo suficiente sus sentimientos para evitar que estos opacaran sus rutinas.

Pero _su_ katsudon no era así…

Yuuri patinaba con la música de su corazón y al parecer su corazón era un desastre.

Y eso había alarmado enormemente a Víctor, pues no deseaba que Yuuri se sintiera así. Es decir, jamás había querido provocar tal situación para con el japonés. Sin embargo, Víctor no conocía otra manera de hacer las cosas, llevaba toda su vida haciéndolas así. Y por otro lado, Yakov se lo había advertido, más bien suplicado.

" _Por favor, Víctor, retírate con toda la decencia posible… dedica este último patinaje a tu gente y lárgate al fin del mundo con Katsuki, dónde nadie les reproche como vivan…"_

Y Víctor lo sopeso y entonces decidió, no más escándalos, no más nada. Terminaría el año y se marcharía de ahí, ¿Quién se iba a interponer en sus planes? Un poco de distancia y frialdad no harían daño. Su promesa ya estaba hecha con Yuuri y no pensaba romperla, sin embargo, esperar un año más… ¿qué de daño hubiera causado? Nada pues sólo era la distancia permanente del trabajo… la excusa de los entrenamientos, la excusa de las entrevistas, la excusa de las promociones…

Víctor llevaba el anillo como muestra de ello, así que había esperado que Yuuri entendiera…

O eso quería creer, eso quiso creer…

No esperaba que apareciera está persona a complicar las cosas. Quizá había sido mucha soberbia de su parte el no haber pensado en que alguien más podía robar la atención de Yuuri. ¿Y es que quién lo iba a pensar?

Todos se lo habían dicho, incluso Yuuri, que había patinado por y para él. Yuuri no apartó nunca su mirada de él…

O quizá sí… Tal vez si lo había hecho.

* * *

― ¿Qué es lo que quería hablar contigo?

Yuuri se mordió los labios y volvió a revolver la avena cocida que el tailandés le había llevado para desayunar.

Pichit lo miró medio exasperado esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

Después de que Mason se acercará el día anterior a ellos Yuuri había llegado al entrenamiento con Celestino y entre una y otra cosa no habían tenido tiempo de charlar. Al final, el entrenador italiano los había acompañado a sus habitaciones para asegurarse que no se desvelarían puesto que, durante los entrenamientos, se habían mostrado sumamente dispersos para desesperación del italiano.

Yuuri contra todo pronóstico y más mecánicamente que por ganas se había quedado dormido después de tomar una ducha. Sin querer cargar el celular (al cual se le había acabado la batería en algún momento de la tarde).

Al final del día había enterrado la cabeza en la almohada y después de llorar por algunos minutos el sueño lo había dejado totalmente noqueado.

Cuando una alarma sonó por la mañana a las 6:00 am, sus compañeros parecían todos prestos a irse a practicar, incluso Minami quién le había picado las costillas antes de irse todo risas y entusiasmo. Yuuri apenas se movió de su lugar y volvió a dormirse, pues no deseaba charlar ccon nadie. Además aún tenía una hora para prepararse y confiaba que otros quince minutos no le harían daño a nadie. Sin embargo, soñoliento no notó que su celular seguía descargado por lo que se quedó dormido mucho más tiempo del previsto hasta que los golpes en la puerta lo obligaron a levantarse apresurado y culpable, sobre todo cuando notó el cielo gris ya bien entrado en la luz del día.

Pichit había aparecido en la puerta con un bote térmico en una mano y agua con electrolitos en la otra y una mirada de: "no pienses ni por un segundo evadirme".

Yuuri se había deshecho en disculpas mientras se vestía al revés la ropa de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, al final Pichit, medio conmovido ante las ojos hinchados de su amigo y su evidente distracción, le había dicho que no tenía que mortificarse pues le había pedido a Celestino que les diera parte de la mañana libre con la promesa de que entrenarían hasta tarde, todo bajo la excusa de que ambos se encontraban sumamente nerviosos por ser sus primeras Olimpiadas.

Así que el japonés podía, si lo deseaba, arreglarse debidamente para los entrenamientos, por lo que recostado en la cama de su amigo, el tailandés lo había esperado en silencio intuyendo que el otro patinador no estaba de ánimos para tener una plática amena. Sin embargo, a medio camino, cuando Yuuri se encontraba poniéndose las mallas, Pichit había empezado con su chachara, reportándole así a Yuuri todas las noticias de las Olimpiadas.

Sin embargo, inevitablemente había terminado sentado a los pies de la cama con el bote de avena caliente en mano, mientras Pichit, con los dedos de los pies le picaba la parte externa de su muslo.

― ¿Y bien? ―Insistió el tailandés observando como Yuuri apretaba los labios contrariado y revolvía la avena caliente con una cuchará de plástico.

―Bueno, quiere que lo vaya a ver a las finales de Slopestyle. Me dio un pase de cortesía.―dijo Yurri intentándole quitar importancia y metiéndose la avena caliente a la boca, escaldándose enseguida y devolviendo la mitad por instinto.

―Ajá, ¿Y? ―le dijo Pichit escondiendo su sorpresa. Yuuri lo miró confundido y Pichit ansioso le pico más duro con el pie, empujándolo levente.― ¿Por qué quiere que vayas a verlo, Yuuri?

El japonés entrecerró los ojos ante el alargamiento de las sílabas de su nombre sabiendo que no podía contarle a medias a Pichit. Metió la cuchara al bote y lo colocó en el suelo. De todas formas, la avena no se había enfriado ni un poco y tampoco parecía que fuera hacerlo pronto.

―Bien, ya te había dicho hace tiempo que intentó contactarme en los últimos meses, ¿no? ― Pichit asintió con obviedad y satisfecho de que por fin Yuuri empezará hablar en serio. ―Dice que ha sido más tiempo… pero que entre y una y otra cosa no había podido comunicarse conmigo porque yo no quería… La cuestión es que quiere que volvamos a ser amigos… y…

― ¿Y…? ―le siguió Pichit instándolo a seguir.

Yuuri le miró con reproche pero prosiguió.

―Dice que aún le gusto y quiere que retomemos donde lo dejamos…

El japonés esquivó su mirada tímido ante sus últimas palabras, como si Mason sólo le hubiera dicho que hacía buen clima.

― Ajá, ¿Y qué le respondiste?―le preguntó Pichit con las cejas levantadas y expectante, obviando esa parte, pues no había otra razón por la que el estadounidense hubiera querido quedar en buenos términos con un posible ex.

―No le respondí y él me dijo que lo pensara, que no me apresurará a contestarle…

Volvió a recalcar Yuuri, frunciendo el ceño ante la aparente desconformidad de Pichit por la información que le proporcionaba.

― Entonces… ¿No le dijiste que no? ―insistió Pichit más nervioso y enterrándole más los pies en el muslo. Yuuri podía sentir el creciente escozor de la piel dormida.

―Le dije que le respondería al final de las Olimpiadas.

Yuuri atisbó en los ojos de su amigo el reproche sin saber por qué. El silencio reinó unos segundos hasta que el tailandés decidió hablar nuevamente como si hubiera sopesado muy bien sus palabras antes de decirlas.

― ¿Y Víctor?

Al japonés se le oscurecieron los ojos furiosos mientras fruncía los labios.

― ¿Qué tiene que ver _él_? ― le contestó Yuuri rudamente, adivinando el porqué de la mirada de su amigo. Sintió que se le cerraba la garganta lentamente ante la mención del patinador ruso.

 _Él…_

Pichit le miró sorprendido por un momento para después entrecerrar los ojos e impulsarse con la fuerza de su abdomen jalando en el proceso la mano izquierda de Yuuri, quién tenía los ojos desencajados ante los rápidos y furiosos movimientos de su amigo. El tailandés levantó su muñeca hasta la altura de sus ojos cafés y le preguntó:

― ¿Qué tiene que ver Víctor, Yuuri? ―el japonés hizo una mueca ante el feroz cierre entorno a su muñeca.

Sin embargo no comprendió a que se refería el otro y lo miro sin entender. Pichit una vez más sacudió su mano frente a sus ojos, mientras su mirada y cejas obviaban a lo que se refería. Yuuri siguió la mirada de su amigo encontrándose en su dedo anular la sortija de oro con grabados en japonés.

Yuuri comprendió al instante y un cruel rayo de dolor le atravesó el cuerpo.

Agachó la cabeza derrotado al saberse descubierto y Pichit lo soltó por fin buscando su mirada y leyendo el inesperado brillo de dolor en los ojos de su amigo.

―Yuuri…

―No tiene ningún valor…. de cualquier forma se va a retirar… y él ni siquiera…―le dijo a trompicones y con las lágrimas amenazándole los ojos.

Pichit contuvo el aliento ante las palabras de su amigo.

― ¿Desde cuándo…?

―Mason me lo dijo ayer, él quería saber que haría después de su retiro… para invitarme a Wisconsin. Pensó que yo lo sabía, pensó que ya me lo había dicho…

Pichit se dio cuenta que el japonés estaba evitando en todos los sentidos decir el nombre de Víctor.

Un chispazo de reconocimiento y recuerdos le invadió, puesto que la escena le parecía algo similar al pasado.

Durante los meses previos antes de las Olimpiadas de Sochi, cuando Mason lo había votado después del accidente Yuuri rehusó hablar de él por su nombre de pila y en cambio hablaba del estadounidense como si se hubiera muerto… o peor como si fuera un desconocido.

No, no lo iba a permitir.

― ¿Has hablado con Víctor? ―recalcó Pichit el nombre y Yuuri se removió incomodó en la cama. Algunas lágrimas habían bajado silenciosos por sus mejillas, pero no lloraba realmente. Sólo se deslizaban como anunciando el dolor latente que sentía.

―No…―le dijó con voz quebrada e infantil.―No quiero… no hay razón, ya sé porque ha estado evitándome. Y él no quiere que lo busqué…

― ¡¿Y ya… eso es todo? ¿Qué se marche, así nada más sin explicación…?!

Pichit exasperado pareció percibir un pueril puchero ante sus palabras y bufó muy molesto. Ante lo cual el japonés pareció encogerse miserablemente en su autocompasión.

Bueno, pensó Pichit, Yuuri es bastante infantil cuando se lo propone. Aún a sus 25 años.

Terminó de incorporarse y se sentó debidamente en la cama.

―Ya… mira Yuuri… supongo que ya sabes que yo lo sabía. O por lo menos lo intuyes y quiero que me escuches con atención. ―El japonés no dijo nada así que continuó.

―Sé que no buscas consejos de mi parte, sino que te escuche, aunque obviamente te obligue a contarme. Pero es por una buena razón y es que está situación que se traen tú y Víctor ya nos rebasó a todos. No pienso perseguirte miserablemente por toda la Villa intentando animarte cuando no puedes enfrentar el problema y no pienso soportar al idiota de Nikiforov sumergido en su papel caballeresco…

―No entiendo…―le interrumpió Yuuri confundido ante las extrañas palabras de su amigo, que más bien parecían metáforas.

―No, no entiendes Yuuri, porque como siempre estás evadiendo los temas dolorosos, esperando sentado aquí mientras el mundo se cae a tus pies. Y cuando sólo queden escombros te darás la vuelta y vas huir demasiado hundido en tu miseria para enfrentar los problemas de frente.

― ¡Pichit! ―le advirtió Yuuri. Sus palabras estaban llegando muy lejos para alguien tan reservado como él.

―Perdón por las rudas palabras Yuuri, pero te conozco lo suficiente y al parecer las personas a tu alrededor parecen conocerte mejor que tú mismo. Nunca te ha hablado firmemente y creo que es hora de hacerlo. Siempre he respetado tus decisiones y siempre he solapado tus penas, pero esta vez no lo voy hacer. ―le dijó el tailandés mientras lo miraba completamente decidido y continuaba hablando a pesar del brillo dolido en los ojos del otro.

― Estos últimos tres años te he visto crecer como nunca pensé que lo harías. Te has vuelto un rival poderoso, seguro, versátil y hermoso en la pista de hielo, contra _tu_ propio pronóstico. Eres más fuerte de lo que aparentes y menos frágil de lo que tú mismo crees. Y así como has avanzado en el patinaje superando todos los obstáculos que tú mismo te has puesto, espero que también puedas hacerlo en el aspecto sentimental, Yuuri. Así que te pido, te suplico que hablas con Nikiforov y no aplaces más está situación, dile lo que sabes y plántale la cara.

Pichit jadeó un poco las últimas palabras y con las mejillas sonrojadas, pues no era propio de él sentirse enfadado y eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

―No voy a decir más, porque no pienso facilitarles las cosas a Víctor y a ti. Ambos necesitan sincerarse, aclarar sus sentimientos y seguir adelante o van a terminar por arruinarse. Ambos deben dejar de pensar por un momento como competidores, como patinadores y empezar a pensar como lo que quieren ser. Si Víctor te está evadiendo, presiónalo, exígele, persíguelo e insiste, no te quedes sentado esperando. Eso no es propio del Yuuri que he visto patinando feroz en la pista, ni tampoco del Yuuri que llegó dispuesto a arreglar las cosas. Ya somos lo suficientemente mayores, así que espero que te dejes de esa actitud infantil y afrontes está situación.

Yuuri lo miró alucinado desde su lugar, mientras el tailandés se ponía de pie, ahora con el rostro completamente rojo hasta la raíz. Los ojos cafés del japonés apenas lo seguían pues escasamente podía procesar las palabras de su amigo.

―Vas a tener que ser el fuerte de los dos Yuuri. Porque Víctor no puede resolverlo todo por ti, mucho menos ahora que quizá no sabes que necesite que le demuestres de lo que eres capaz ante ti y ante los demás. Tiene sus razones para no decirte lo de su retiro… supongo. ―le dijo dudoso el tailandés.― No las justificó pero las tiene. Aunque bueno… si tus sentimientos, por otro lado, no son tan fuertes como pensaste y esa sortija no significa lo que creo que significa entonces, bien te haría quedarte con alguien como Mason, quién al parecer te ha estado esperado cuatro años.

El tailandés lo miro de reojo sumamente avergonzado, pero orgulloso de que sus palabras salieran.

―Es la última vez que voy a ser considerado contigo y habló contigo sobre esto. Tienes todo mi apoyo y te aconsejo que rechaces la oferta que Mason te hizo si no quieres un problema con Víctor, puesto que tú y yo sabemos que sus intenciones son todo, menos inocentes.

Pichit se alisó los pantalones deportivos con una mano y con la otra se acomodó los cabellos aplastados por la almohada y camino a la puerta dispuesto a marcharse pues necesitaba con urgencia tomar aire. El pavoroso ataque de valentía que había tenido se estaba desinflando como globo ponchado y los ojos penetrantes de su amigo se le antojaban pesados.

Aún más porque este estaba bajo el influjo de un poderoso mutismo, con los hombros rígidos, los labios apretados y las mejillas coloradas.

Jamás en toda su existencia de mejores amigos se habían enfrentado tan directamente, casi siempre que tenían desacuerdos se evadían lo suficiente hasta que el tailandés lo abordaba como si nada hubiera pasado para arrastrarlo a cualquier parte a pasear.

Así funcionaban entre ellos.

Y bueno… esa situación era del todo extraña y bochornosa.

Así que camino unos cuantos pasos hasta que a mitad de camino se detuvo por completo…

―¡Ah, si!―Pichit se regresó sobre si mismo pero manteniendo una distancia prudente y lo miró sonriente como siempre solía sonreírle, restándole importancia a toda su sermón. Como si nada hubiera pasado.― Deberías terminar tu avena y bajar a las… ―Pichit sacó rápidamente su celular y miró la pantalla―…dentro de cincuenta minutos. Celestino piensa que es importante que afinemos un poco más las coreografías, sobre todo las del programa corto, así que deberías llevar la USB para que puedan ponernos los altavoces… Ya ves por el desastre de ayer…

El tailandés se volvió a girar marchándose y ya cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta con el cuerpo completamente afuera, asomo la cabeza tímidamente y con sus ojos medio culpables le dijo:

―Por cierto, podemos cenar juntos si es que quieres… después de terminar la práctica… emm… para compensar… esto…―Yuuri no dijo nada así que Pichit le sonrió con dulzura para finalmente cerrar tras sí.

Al final, el japonés dejó todo el aire que había contenido ante el monólogo de su amigo y se desinfló como un globo, dejando caer los hombros.

― ¿Qué…?

* * *

Celestino ese día apenas y les dio un respiro, por lo que Yuuri estuvo tan ocupado haciendo repeticiones que apenas pudo sopesar las nada amables palabras de su amigo tailandés, quién como siempre, se había mostrado animado y desentendido de la situación haciendo todo lo que su entrenador les exigía.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no podía decir que las cosas fueron normales o mejores, pues contra todo lo que hubiera pensado, Víctor durante los entrenamientos estuvo intentando llamar su atención, sutilmente.

Entre los turnos que tenían Pichit y Yuuri para que Celestino los corrigiera, el ruso aprovechaba para mirarlo fijamente atravesándolo y analizándolo con sus penetrantes ojos claros, lo cual había puesto al japonés más nervioso de lo que hubiera podido admitir.

Sin embargo, lo peor vino en algún momento casi finalizando el entrenamiento. Su botella de agua estaba vacía, así que había aprovechado que Celestino corregía a Pichit para salir apresurado a los bebedores, inconsciente de que Víctor, escapando de Yakov, le seguía los pasos por detrás.

Yuuri se llevó un susto de muerte cuando el ruso lo interceptó y casi derrama en el suelo la mitad de la botella. El pentacampeón lo había saludado tímidamente y se había acercado a él con el mismo pretexto, aunque Yuuri pudo percibir que la botella del otro hombre estaba semi llena, sin embargo, ahogó sus palabras en la garganta y devolvió el saludo con la cabeza sin mirarlo completamente e intentando concentrarse en llenar la botella.

Yuuri se había sentido completamente abochornado y con un horrible nudo en la garganta. No deseaba hablar pues estaba seguro que si decía algo se iba a poner a llorar delante de él, pues sus hermosos ojos lo estaban mirando por primera vez como hacía mucho. Consciente de su presencia.

Un espeso silencio los rodeó hasta que Yuuri terminó de llenar la botella dispuesto a marcharse. Sin embargo, Víctor se interpuso en su camino y nervioso lo tocó por el antebrazo. Yuuri vio miles de chispazos tras sus ojos y reprimió, tras sus labios, un jadeo que le trepó por la garganta. Evitó en todo momento mirar al patinador.

Sabía que Pichit le había aconsejado afrontarlo, sin embargo, de dónde iba a sacar tal valentía si con sólo el toque del ruso sentía que se derretía de dolor.

Al final, Víctor inconsciente de sus sentimientos le explicó que el día anterior había intentado comunicarse con él mandándole algunos mensajes sin recibir respuesta, a lo que Yuuri sorprendido le había contestado rígidamente que no había notado que su celular estaba descargado.

Después de un incomodísimo silencio su ex entrenador pareció a punto de decirle algo a Yuuri, sin embargo, justo en ese momento apareció Celestino con una cara poco amable llamando la atención de ambos patinadores. Al final, Yuuri se había despedido de Víctor y presuroso había desaparecido dejándolo con las palabras colgando.

Después de eso el día había pasado más silencioso. Al final, Pichit se había excusado con él de ir a cenar pues se sentía profundamente agotado y Yuuri se había llevado la comida a la habitación, dispuesto a ignorar al mundo. Por el camino, sin embargo, se había topado a unos cuantos patinadores reunidos alrededor de una mesa, ojeando lo que aparentemente era una revista en donde Yuuri atisbó un uniforme roji blanco muy familiar. Sus ojos persiguieron la figura, pero obviamente con su vista torpe no alcanzó a leer el titular. Al final, uno de los patinadores lo reconoció y nervioso había escondido con el brazo la revista, todos los demás jalonearon exasperados hasta que notaron su presencia e incómodos cambiaron de tema.

El japonés abochornado por la evidente atención que le estaban poniendo salió presuroso para encerrarse en su habitación.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en soledad. Esperando que su celular tuviera al menos un 15% de carga para encenderlo y revisar ansioso las noticias, pues ahora que lo pensaba durante los últimos meses había evitado utilizar el celular más que para comunicarse con sus amigos o con Víctor. Sin embargo, ahora, tras el encuentro con los otros patinadores, las palabras de Mason resonaron en su cabeza.

Pues el hecho era que el aparente retiro de Víctor Nikiforov era noticia de temporada.

Después de veinte minutos y con dos sándwich de pollo abultándole el estómago. Yuuri desesperado al notar que la carga de celular iba en 12% se dejó caer en el piso cerca del enchufe. Al encender el celular casi en seguida las notificaciones empezaron a llover. Yuuri deslizó el dedo por la bandeja observando tristemente 7 llamadas pérdidas y 3 mensajes de Víctor, que adivinaba eran reenviados, pues en los tres le pedía, con las mismas palabras, que le regresará la llamada pues necesitaba hablar con él.

Yuuri sopeso la idea, sin embargo terminó por limpiar la bandeja y en cambio tecleó en el buscador el nombre del ruso. En seguida le aparecieron páginas de Wikipedia, con la información básica sobre el patinador. Sin leer lo que ya sabía de memoria se metió a la sección de noticias y en seguida le aparecieron los titulares más recientes.

Cuando empezó a leer, con el dedo deslizándose inconscientemente por la pantalla, sintió que el estómago de le daba un tirón.

"Presión del Comité Ruso de Patinaje precipita retiro del Víctor Nikiforov"

"Funcionarios del Comité Ruso de Patinaje declaran estar en contra de la homosexualidad.

"Víctor Nikiforov evade preguntas acerca de su orientación sexual"

"Prejuicios de homosexualidad en Rusia precipitan retiro del pentacampeón de patinaje"

Yuuri conmocionado siguió bajando las noticias una por una, todas con encabezados parecidos. Finalmente abrió el último titular con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

"Tras una desastrosa participación del patinador ruso, Víctor Nikiforov, en el Skate de América, se han acrecentado de los rumores de su posible retiro. Algunos refieren a que el patinador se encuentra lesionado y cansado del cuerpo, sin embargo, otra teoría se ha extendido ampliamente entre los especialistas del deporte.

Y es que el aparente retiro y los problemas del patinador ruso con el Comité de Patinaje Ruso, han coincidido con el supuesto inicio de relación que Nikiforov mantiene con el ganador de oro en el Grand Prix de 2017, Yuuri Katsuki. Tras desatarse la polémica, ambos han sido cuestionados acerca del significado de los anillos de compromiso que portan, y aunque no han negado que tengan una relación más allá de la amistosa, los dos deportistas alegaron que los anillos simbolizan la promesa de la obtención de un oro en los posteriores eventos del patinaje sobre hielo, tras su separación como entrenador y pupilo.

A raíz de esto y como es bien sabido, algunos miembros del Comité de Patinaje Ruso declararon que tales actos son impropios de la tradición nacional rusa y que no deseaban solapar ningún acto que no represente a la nación. Aún más tras la aprobación de la ley contra la propaganda homosexual en el país del vodka.

Y aunque, el ruso no hubiera cometido un acto propagandístico, la ley resulta tan laxa que se tuvo que examinar el video donde aparentemente ambos patinadores se besan para mínimo censurarlo en las redes sociales. Sin embargo, se ha argumentado que no se puede proceder legalmente puesto que la supuesta propaganda se había realizado en otro país en un evento internacional.

En consecuencia y con la aproximación de las Olimpiadas en PyeongChang, Nififorov, ante estas afirmaciones se ha negado hablar sobre el tema y ha pedido discreción, tanto como para con él, como para el patinador japonés (quién por cierto, no ha concedido entrevistas).

Por otro lado, las pocas palabras que se le han podido arrancar al pentacampeón es que por el contrario, su retiro se debe a que durante los últimos años la lesión de tobillo que tuvo en el Grand Prix de 2013 nunca se había curado del todo y que en los últimos años, parecía ocasionarle muchas más molestias.

Sin embargo, algunos periodistas internacionales han obtenido datos que dejan entrever que los meses después del Grand Prix 2017 el suministro económico que le otorgaba el Comité de Patinaje Ruso a sus campeones de oro, se había suspendido temporalmente sin razón aparente; y a raíz de eso, se había visto al entrenador del ruso, Yakov Feltsman, en la asesoría jurídica de la Unión Internacional del Patinaje sobre Hielo (ISU) barajando la posibilidad de una demanda ante el incumplimiento de sus derechos.

Empero, al parecer, el Comité Ruso ha querido evitar tal escándalo y ha preferido suavizar las declaraciones de sus funcionarios argumentando que jamás se lacerarían los derechos de un patinador que ha aportado tanto a los triunfos deportivos de la nación rusa. Y por buenas fuentes se sabe que el monto de dinero que corresponde al pentacampeón ha llegado a destino.

Sin embargo, quedan serias dudas de lo que realmente ha pasado a puerta cerrada con la situación del patinador ruso y su aparente relación prohibida con Yuuri Katsuki."

Yuuri abrió y cerró las páginas una y otra vez con los ojos ansiosos recorriendo las letras.

" _Pero esta vez estoy nervioso porque mis errores podrían dejarte mal…"_

Esas palabras parecían más vigentes que nunca.

* * *

Yuuri se sentó en las gradas culpable y acongojado pues como lo había pronosticado Pichit se había estado escondiendo cobardemente después de que leyera las recientes noticias. No estaba del todo seguro de por qué estaba ahí, sin embargo, después de meditarlo mucho había llegado a la conclusión de que necesitaba oír lo que el otro tenía que decir.

Aun así la advertencia de Pichit resonaba con fuerza en su cabeza…

Yuuri se pegó más a la multitud entusiasmada de las gradas pues el aire soplaba fuerte. Llevaba puesto unos anteojos para nieve y la ropa gruesa con la que salía en los días nevados de Hasetsu, sin embargo, debía admitir que en PeyonChang estaban a unos cuantiosos grados más abajo, pues sentía el frío calarle a pesar del grueso abrigo blanco de nieve que llevaba. Y aún muy a pesar de que el sol se reflejaba poderoso en la nieve en plena luz del día.

Intentó deshacerse de los pensamientos tormentosos que tenía y prefirió disfrutar de la competencia, la cual ya había iniciado.

A decir verdad, independientemente de todas las malas circunstancias que estaba viviendo debía admitir que adoraba observar las ejecuciones de los deportistas en otras categorías, además del patinaje sobre hielo. Sobre todo había aprendido apreciar el slopestyle porque Mason le había explicado cada una de sus dificultades y porque conocía el duro entrenamiento al cual se sometían.

No había sido asiduo a verlas en vivo, principalmente porque no deseaba encontrarse con el raider en alguna de ellas y otra razón era por la cantidad de tiempo que carecía. Además no era un deporte común, a decir verdad, era bastante elitista pues el acceso a la nieve, al equipo y a los centros de esquí no eran precisamente baratos.

Sin embargo a pesar de todo, Yuuri debía admitir que las pocas competiciones que había disfrutado le habían parecido bastante impresionantes, pues entre los saltos, los raiders parecían elevarse a alturas casi imposibles y vertiginosas, haciendo bellísimas acrobacias en el aire, lo cual era muy emocionante.

Finalmente, los raiders comenzaron uno por uno a bajar por los módulos, haciendo sus piruetas imposibles, entre caídas, recuperaciones y saltos impresionantes. Después del cuarto participante tocó el turno de Mason quién ya lo había visualizado entre la gente y entusiasmado y sonriendo (algo raro en él) lo había saludado desde las gradas de los competidores.

No se veía nervioso, sin embargo, Yuuri podía notar que con frecuencia se acomodaba el gorro de lana, el cual en realidad, estaba perfectamente colocado en su lugar.

Y bueno… era completamente natural, cualquier competencia, en cualquier deporte conllevaba cierto grado de nerviosísimo y de adrenalina al momento de realizarlo. El hecho de que estuvieran compitiendo en las olimpiadas significaba que eran considerados los mejores del mundo en lo que hacían y claro, no les gustaba perder.

Mason se colocó los lentes y el casco, cargando la patineta en la otra mano. Ya listo colocó la tabla en la nieve y metió los pies en los seguros. Los altavoces lo presentaron en varios idiomas y con su boca apenas visible, sonrió.

" **Y aquí viene nuestro favorito a la medalla de oro, con una fantástica actuación en los X Games de Nevada el año pasado, después de regalarnos un bellísimo quadruple underflip: Mason Andersen. Este hombre de 24 años originario de Wisconsin que está en su mejor momento en el slopestyle.**

 **Y aquí lo vemos se coloca en la salida, saluda a la gente entusiasmado y se asegura los pies a la tabla y aquí viene…**

 **El primer módulo que es una barandilla recta: sale, se desliza rápidamente, gira el cuerpo y la aborda perfectamente en un frontside boardslide de al parecer 90°, que se ve muy bien.**

 **Baja de la banderilla se desliza, ahora viene un doble pasamanos plano, el más difícil de los módulos.**

 **Gira el cuerpo, salta y la aborda perfectamente en línea recta y… muy bien baja de espaldas haciendo un blunt… esta elección le sumara algunos puntos.**

 **Se desliza por la nieve para el siguiente modulo.**

 **Ahora viene un arcoíris… y… ¡perfecto! Mason lo ha saltado perfectamente y se desliza por la nieve hacía las rampas.**

 **Ahora viene lo más interesante: los saltos. Estamos esperando que una de las tres rampas nos sorprenda con otro quadruple underflip.**

 **Y aquí viene… 1, 2, 3 vueltas, un triple cork de espaldas perfectamente ejecutado y con una buena altura. Baja a la siguiente rampa con más velocidad… nuevamente se coloca de espaldas 1, 2, 3 … otro triple cork… y aquí viene nuestra última rampa, se posiciona y… 1, 2, 3, 4…. ¡lo hizo señores! ¡Lo hizo!**

 **¡El primer quadruple underflip en las Olimpiadas de Invierno!**

 **¡Este hombre es una máquina de saltos!**

 **Se ha tirado de rodillas al suelo, sus compañeros salen a abrazarlo.**

 **¡Maravilloso!**

 **Es casi seguro que sea nuestro campeón de oro a menos de que alguien mejore su proeza. Sin embargo, no vamos a subestimar a los otros competidores..."**

Al final, Yuuri se sentía extasiado, contagiado por la emoción de la multitud que rodeaba las gradas y que daba una vista increíble de la pista en donde los raiders habían hecho sus piruetas imposibles. Se sentía poderoso y conmovido, era una sensación muy diferente a la que se sentía en las gradas del patinaje pues los competidores de slopestyle contra todo pronóstico no resultaban ser tan competitivos entre ellos fuera de las pistas. Todos celebraran cada logro entre ellos y parecían entusiasmados por encontrarse entre sí.

En realidad, parecían conocerse perfectamente entre ellos y platicaban animados en las gradas esperando los resultados.

Con la competencia finalizada se dio la entrega de premios y como era de esperarse, Mason llevaba la medalla de oro colgando en el cuello, junto con un suizo y un canadiense, todos abrazados y dando saltos.

No había ningún podio por lo que se podía observar sus estaturas similares y sus mejillas quemadas por el frío.

Yuuri sintió que se le calentaba el corazón, mientras agitaba el ramo verde que era entregado como obsequio a los raiders.

Recordó la increíble sensación de felicidad que siempre otorgaba una victoria. La adrenalina, la sensación de poder, de autosuficiencia; el hecho de saber que los golpes, el esfuerzo de los músculos adoloridos por la mañana, las dietas estrictas y todo lo que conllevaba, era recompensado con algo tan simple y magnifico como estar parado ahí y que la gente te lo reconociera.

En el slopestyle quizá no contaban los movimientos delicados, los aterrizajes perfectos como aves, los ángulos adecuados a la flexibilidad, los gestos elegantes, seguros y bellos. La sincronía perfecta con la música, el sentimiento hecho arte en la pista, pero suponía que la sensación de la victoria debía ser muy similar en cualquier parte del mundo.

Finalmente después de saludar a las personas y a sus compañeros. Mason se acercó hasta donde estaba, ya con la gente yéndose del lugar para observarlos más tarde en la conferencia de prensa que darían en la villa y reunidos con sus familiares y amigos.

Yuuri lo recibió con la sonrisa más brillante y hermosa que Mason le había visto. Extasiado y dando brinquitos en el hielo. Al final, el raider no pudiéndose contener como siempre era propio en él, se había acercado y lo había rodeado con sus brazos gruesos y llenos de ropa profesional. El traje apenas le permitió cerrar los brazos alrededor de Yuuri, pero al menos pude sentir el sedoso y helado cabello negro rozándole y la insinuación de calor de sus mejillas cerca de su mandíbula.

― ¡Felicidades! Realmente estuviste genial… de verdad que te has vuelto una máquina de saltos.― le dijo tímido pero animado el japonés y el aliento caliente de él le rozó apenas el lóbulo de la oreja.

Mason no hubiera querido soltarlo pero los gritos de sus otros amigos, familiares y compañeros lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Su padre se acercó hasta él y se le lanzó a los brazos mientras le revolvía el cabello haciendo que su gorro negro saliera expulsado hasta la nieve.

― ¡May, esta vez te luciste! Casi no lo podía creer. Cuatro vueltas en el aire y aún tienes la cabeza en la nuca. Has estado fantástico muchacho, felicidades.― le dijo todo sonrisas y Mason con una mirada amorosa le regresó el gesto.

Era un hombre que bajo el gorro rojo, dejaba entre ver un copioso cabello blanco. No era tan fornido como Mason, pero sin duda era de la misma altura que él. Y sus ojos, bueno… sin duda Mason había sacado los ojos de su padre.

Al hombre lo conocía de fotos, pero era extraño observarlo ahí delante de él.

Yuuri sonrió apenado ante las muestras de cariño y un poco envidioso. Hubiera deseado que su familia también estuviera ahí, pero siempre había sido muy costoso y difícil traerlos. Además, el jamás les exigiría que hicieran un esfuerzo o un gasto innecesario, aunque muchas veces hubiera necesitado de sus abrazos y de sus ánimos.

El hombre pareció darse cuenta de su presencia así que se separó de su hijo y le regaló una enorme sonrisa. El japonés contagiado por ella se la regresó.

―Mira papá, es Yuuri, es un patinador profesional, es japonés…

― Eres ten menudito… ―le dijo el hombre examinándolo con los ojos.

El rostro de Yuuri se puso de colores y recordó vívidamente como Mason le había dicho algo parecido cuando lo conoció.

El raider soltó una franca carcajada ante la muestra de sinceridad de su papá.

―Es lo mismo que yo le dije cuando lo vi por primera vez y no se lo tomó muy bien. No le gusta que le digan que es pequeño, además no has visto como salta en patines, te podría cortar en dos con uno de esos filos.

El papá de Mason sonrió realmente apenado ante sus propias palabras.

― Disculpa, realmente lo momento, no quise ofenderte. Creo que en esta familia tenemos un problema con eso de contener nuestros pensamientos.

Yuuri quiso afirmar que sí, pero se contuvo.

― No se preocupe…

―De cualquier forma, voy a dejarlos solos unos minutos. Este frío me está calando los huesos y ya no soy tan fanático del frío como cuando era más joven. ―El hombre mayor hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano y con la otra apretó suavemente el hombro de su hijo.―Espero poder verte patinar Yuuri, seguro eres todo un espectáculo… gusto en conocerte.

Yuuri hizo una reverencia y el hombre desapareció hacia las instalaciones del parque como casi toda la gente que buscaba refugiarse del frío. Ya casi nadie quedaba en las gradas más que ellos. Sólo un grupo de tres personas seguían hablando entre sí, pero parecían dispuestos a marcharse en cualquier momento.

Mason le sonrió cómplice y finalmente terminó por sentarse. Yuuri lo siguió.

―Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

―Me alegra haber venido, realmente fue todo una sorpresa. Jamás te había visto saltar de aquella forma.

Por primera vez Yuuri pudo observar cierta timidez en los ojos del estadounidense ante alguna de sus palabras.

―Me he esforzado mucho, tuve que hacerlo después de la lesión en Detroit. Quisieron quitarme la beca y bueno… sucedieron un par de cosas malas. ―le dijo Mason como si los recuerdos le dolieran. Yuuri lo miro sorprendido.―Por eso quería hablar contigo, ¿sabes? No quiero que creas que estoy siendo oportunista después de cuatro años o que simplemente porque nos encontramos aquí buscó algo de ti… o no sé, no sé qué puedas pensar Yuuri, pero quiero aclarar las cosas contigo.

― No pienso que seas oportunista Mason…

―No, pero escucha… después de recuperarme de la lesión en Detroit, pretendía ir a buscarte a donde quiera que estuvieras, sin embargo, tuve que regresar a Wisconsin pues mi padre enfermó. Ahora como puedes ver está bien, es un hombre jovial, después de todo. Durante un viaje a África contrajo un extraño parásito y estuvo tres meses internado. Mi madre… es extraño… pero jamás la había visto tan nerviosa y tan fuera de sí… pensaba que papá no iba a sobrevivir y se la pasaba deambulando por los pasillos como una magdalena. ―le dijo Mason repentinamente risueño ante el recuerdo, algo impropio de él.

A Yuuri se le formó una tímida sonrisa en los labios, así que Mason continuó.

―Creo que en parte fue bueno, porque eso logró acercarnos un poco… y ya sabes…nunca fuimos especialmente cercanos. ―El raider se empujó el gorro que amenazaba con resbalarle por debajo de las cejas. El viento soplaba duro en la colina.―Después de eso la Federación de esquí me prohibió viajar hasta que logrará completar un entrenamiento intenso, bajo amenaza de no de poder participar en los X Games y suspenderme la beca en Detroit… y bueno, ya sabes… me quedé y cumplí con el entrenamiento…

― Ya veo…

―Intenté comunicarme contigo, sin embargo, no creo que revises nada en las redes. Mandé mensajes, correos e incluso… bueno quizá no fue suficiente. Al final, los días y los meses fueron pasando y creo que me rendí de cierta forma. Además, había cultivado cierto temor a que me rechazarás y al final… me enteré que estabas entrenando con Víctor Nikiforov… y… ¡wow! Era tu sueño Yuri y yo no sabía si lo correcto era intervenir y de repente pasaron cuatro años sin siquiera darme cuenta. De cualquier forma, seguí tus competencias y vi como mejorabas increíblemente, pero yo nunca imagine… bueno, no supe de tu relación con Nikiforov hasta que vi que te beso en China. ―el raider estiró los pies y se miró interesado las botas para esquiar.―De verdad que no lo podía creer.

Yuuri lo miró pensativo, mientras digería todas las palabras del raider en su cabeza.

― Es decir, recuerdo perfecto cual fue la razón de nuestro distanciamiento y jamás podría haber adivinado que tú ya no sentías temor alguno por lo que los demás dirían. Parecías muy feliz. Yo intente dejar pasar todo esto, es decir, ya habían pasado 2 años y cada quien había tomado su camino.

El japonés lo miro confundido ante sus palabras.

―Sin embargo, un año antes de venir, los rumores empezaron aparecer. Supe que te había distanciado de él y bueno… no sé, es muy estúpido pensar que este sentimiento me haya durado tanto tiempo, pero no lo sé… no podía sacarme de la mente el hecho de lo que pudo haber sido. De verdad intente salir con más personas y enamorarme, pero al final siempre terminaba pensando en ti.

Yuuri se removió incomodo en la grada, sintiéndose repentinamente muy culpable. Era difícil entender que alguien como Mason se hubiera enamorada tan profundamente de él. Y sin embargo, se preguntaba, qué quedaba de lo que él había sentido por el raider… nada… nada más allá de un sentimiento de derrota, de vació y añoranza. Ahora que lo descubría en esta nueva fase le parecía más interesante y sentía mucho cariño hacia él, pero Yuuri no se sentía enamorado. Quizá podía decir que sentía una interesante atracción física, pues Mason era indudablemente guapo y había un no-sé-qué por el que Yuuri se había sentido hechizado, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

―Mason… yo… no sé si pueda corresponderte. Yo no creo que haya superado del todo mi miedo a que la gente hable de mí. Las cosas no son como piensas…

El raider lo miró, manteniendo aún la posición anterior.

― ¿Y cómo son, Yuuri?

El japonés se remojó los labios, buscando la respuesta.

―Creo que no tenía miedo de estar con Víctor porque lo quiero… es decir, me mostró muchas facetas de mí mismo que no conocía y no sé, me parecía de lo más natural estar a su lado, aún me lo parece. Es sólo, bueno, al parecer últimamente es algo unilateral... Creo que en estos momentos él tiene miedo.

Mason se inclinó sobre sus piernas y recargo sus antebrazos en los muslos. Su rostro parecía triste. Yuuri se mordió los labios pues no había deseado herirlo con sus palabras.

― ¿Por qué viniste Yuuri?―le dijo al fin, con un tono de voz decepcionado.

El japonés lo sopesó antes de hablar.

―Porque deseaba escuchar lo que tenías que decirme, porque quería arreglar las cosas y decirte que no puedo corresponderte. _Porque quiero entender..._ ― se removió ansioso― Aquella vez… cuando estábamos en tu habitación… ―Las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon y Mason lo miró fijamente ante el recuerdo agridulce. Claro que sabía a qué se refería.― Dijiste que si me iba, cometería un error… tú…―Yuuri bajó los ojos a la nieve que cubría las gradas y con sus pies la empujo. ― ¿A qué te referías?

"Así que _eso_ quería entender…"

― ¿Es por lo de Víctor?

Yuuri lo miró avergonzado pero asintió con la cabeza. El raider suspiró tristemente y miró pensativo hacia las montañas, después le habló como si estuviera bajo el flujo de algún un sueño.

―Me heriste bastante esa vez… ¿sabes?... cuando dijiste que habíamos cometido un error. ―Mason le miró con la boca ladeada y sin embargo, continuó― Yo asumí tontamente que tú no tenías ningún prejuicio sobre el que yo coqueteara contigo. Creí que tus señales eran claras, así que no pensé en preguntar por tus sentimientos. Era feliz por como las cosas se dieron y no pensaba que fuera importante hablar sobre ello, sobre todo porque es algo que siempre evitaba con las personas. Mis relaciones siempre eran impersonales… siempre fui egoísta y me deje llevar por la costumbre.

Yuuri se sintió culpable y acongojado, pues el raider jamás le había hablado tan sinceramente y ahora sus palabras parecían fluir como suaves ríos que le tocaban.

―Mi familia me crío de cierta forma Yuuri, por eso me es difícil entender los complejos que otras personas puedan tener hacia esto… lo que no quiere decir que no haya vivido homofobia. Sin embargo, supongo que tengo las suficientes herramientas para confrontarlo porque mis padres siempre fueron abiertos y siempre me inculcaron que el amor y el sexo eran algo muy universal. Para ellos eso de la heteronormatividad no va mucho con nuestra naturaleza humana.― el raider se encogió de hombros.

― Además, otra cosa que me ha dicho mi experiencia a lo largo de mi vida es que no puedes ocultar lo que eres y lo que quieres. Al final, es como ir contra ti mismo… terminas saboteándote. Yo sé que es complicado Yuuri, pero puedes vivir tu vida entera en una mentira o enfrentarlo y sentirte orgulloso de ello.

Yuuri silencioso analizaba cada una de sus palabras.

―Es así de simple como lo dijiste hace rato… Quiero estar a tu lado Yuuri, no me importa nada más. No me voy alejar de ti sólo porque en el mundo unas cuentas personas sigan pensando que soy un poco "anormal".―Mason sonrió tristemente.―De cualquier forma la vida de un deportista es de todo menos normal…

―Pero yo no puedo corresponderte…

Mason saltó como si sus palabras le hubieran escocido.

― ¿Y qué es lo que te ofrece _ese hombre_ Yuuri? ¿Crees que no sé lo que está pasando? ¿Lo que está haciendo? ―le dijo el raider fríamente perdiendo la paciencia por fin, dolido ante el rechazo, alzando la voz ante la última pregunta.

Yuuri asegurándose que nadie los oía miro hacia los lados lo que termino por enfurecer al raider.

― ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de que quizá nunca logré superar sus propios miedos? ¿En verdad crees que te está protegiendo? ¡No, él se protege a si mismo! ¿Por qué eres tan ingenuo? No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué él y no yo? Sé que erré al rechazarte sin ninguna explicación, sin embargo, al igual que tú, yo también tenía mis propios miedos, mis propias inquietudes y temía que eso entorpeciera mi carrera de deportista. A mí no me importa si me gritan por la calle marica u homosexual, eso no va impedir que te quiera como lo hago…

El raider estiró los brazos y atrapo su barbilla como antaño solía hacerlo, haciéndolo que lo viera a los ojos.

―Yuuri, mírame, tú me entiendes más que nadie. Tú y yo sentimos de una forma muy parecida, nuestros miedos nos ciegan, nos carcomen y nos hunden. Sin embargo, yo a comparación de ti no puedo ser devorado por ellos, yo no soy así. Sabes que lucho con la cabeza caliente, que mi refugió es en la nieve. Sin embargo… te juro… que por ti cambie eso…―el raider suavizo la mirada―Hey, quiero que tú seas mi hogar. Ese ruso, jamás te va ofrecer nada Yuuri, está demasiado volcado sobre sí mismo, no confió en ti porque tiene miedo de sí mismo, es egoísta, te está hiriendo…

Yuuri empujó su mano con fiereza, alejándolo.

― ¡Tú no sabes nada de Víctor no te atrevas a juzgarlo Mason! ¡Podrás conocerme a mí pero no lo conoces a él!―contestó exaltado― Él a diferencia de ti, siempre ha creído en mí, en lo que soy y en lo que puedo hacer. ―Mason lo miró profundamente dolido, pero Yuuri continuó sin piedad.―Yo sé que quizá sus sentimientos estén confusos, que su cultura y que sus prejuicios lo tengan cegado, pero yo nunca dejaría de confiar en él, en que su decisión, ya sea quedarse a mi lado o no, será la correcta. Si es demasiado cobarde, entonces no sería la primera vez que me dejan así, ¿No crees?―le gritó sin pensar en sus palabras.

Enterró sus dedos en sus puños con la respiración agitada. Mason lo miro sintiéndose humillado y sus palabras salieron venenosas.

― ¿Estás seguro? Tú no pensaste ni dos segundos en abandonarme cuando pensaste que los demás se podrían enterar, ¿cómo sabes que no es igual que tú?...Simplemente… Si tanto confía en ti, ¿por qué no te lo dijo?

Yuuri se encorvó levemente ante lo que el otro le dijo, pues sabía que en sus palabras había cierto resquicio de verdad. Sin embargo, no deseaba que lo intimidara…

― Tú también me cambiaste por tu carrera Mason…

El patinador jadeó sorprendido ante la repentina respuesta de Yuuri, pues también había verdad en ello. Las palabras le resonaron en la cabeza e intentó tranquilizarse, lo único que estaba logrando era enemistarlos y no era eso lo que quería.

" _Al menos"_ , pensó, _"no está huyendo como siempre solía hacerlo y me está enfrentando…"_

Se sobó el torso de la mano con los muslos intentando despejar su mente y concentrarse en lo que quería decir. Yuuri seguía tenso con los ojos clavados al suelo.

―Tienes razón, no lo voy a negar Yuuri, esto no es una pelea en la que tengo que ganar, estoy aquí porque quiero que veas que mis intenciones son totalmente rectas y directas. Lo que hice en aquellos años es algo que no he podido perdonarme. Sin embargo ahora estoy aquí… ―le dijo tomándole de la mano a lo que el japonés reaccionó tensando ligeramente el cuerpo.―Estoy dispuesto a luchar por ti… sin importar el costo de eso… ― el raider se acercó más inclinándose sobre él pero sosteniendo el espacio que había. ―No tengo miedo…―le susurró y empujo su rosto hacía el cerrando la distancia entre ellos.

Yuuri abrió los ojos perplejo…

Mason lo estaba besando, lo estaba besando primero con un toque de labios y después moviéndose sobre su boca. Yuuri quiso empujarlo prontamente pero sus brazos se sintieron como gelatina y el raider presintiendo su movimiento lo tomó de las muñecas acercándolo a su cuerpo el cual parecía una tonelada de piedra. Cuando sintió la lengua del otro abrió la boca para protestar pero el estadounidense invadió su boca con la lengua… y ahí fue cuando Yuuri, temeroso y sin poder contener el rechazo hecho la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que el raider terminara por lamerle la barbilla.

Mason se separó con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa de lado a lado, aunque Yuuri estaba seguro de que había un brillo de profundo dolor y reconocimiento en sus ojos. El japonés sintió que le estaba escalando el enojo y se limitó a fruncir los labios y limpiarse rápidamente la saliva que había dejado el estadounidense, la cual se sentía fría por el contacto del viento.

Sin embargo, rápidamente el enojo se convirtió en miedo y asustado miró alrededor, a lo que Mason terminó por soltar una amarga carcajada que aparentemente tenía colgando en la boca.

―Tranquilo Yuuri, nadie nos vio… ―le dijo dolorosamente.

― ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Mason se alejó de él definitivamente y Yuuri relajó los músculos aliviado ante la distancia. Disimulando el dolor se recargó contra la grada superior y le miró sinceramente.

―Porque lo ansiaba y sé que no lo podré hacer de nuevo... aunque otra buena razón es porque quiero demostrarte que a mí no me importa si nos ven. Si mañana amanezco en los titulares no pienso alejarte de mí. Al contrario, voy asegurarles que me gustas mucho y quiero tenerte a mi lado… así es como se siente Yuuri. No tienes que pensarlo mucho, es confiar o no confiar, luchar o no luchar.

―Mason…

― Ya Yuuri… sé que no estás aquí por la razón que esperaba… ahora lo sé, ahora que te he besado… todo tú me rechazas. Viniste aquí para pedir consejo sin pensar en mis sentimientos, querías saber cómo enfrentarte a una situación así…―Yuuri lo miró sorprendido como si en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había hecho. Mason le respondió con una triste mirada.― Y supongo que no lo sabías… o no quisiste saberlo… ya no importa.

― Lo siento…

―Sé que lo sientes. ―le dijo interrumpiéndolo― No eres malo, sólo egoísta. Estás enamorado de Nikiforov y puedo entenderlo. Sin embargo, estoy seguro que las cosas no van a salir como tú piensas…―Mason le miró con el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia el cielo recargando los codos en la grada superior.

― No creo que haya sido buena idea que viniera.

―No, Yuuri, no te arrepientas. Al menos pude decirte lo que tenía en mente… y de todas formas, no esperaba que las cosas salieran como yo quería. Siempre estaba la posibilidad que me rechazarás o peor aún que ni siquiera te dignarás a mirarme. No es lo que esperaba, pero…

―De verdad, lo siento, Mason.

―Está bien… ―le dijo levantándose y limpiándose la nieve de los pantalones. ―Sólo tengo dos últimas peticiones.―Yuuri le miró curioso aún sentado.―Desearía poder verte patinar en la competencia. Y por otro lado… bueno, quisiera que en realidad me contestarás definitivamente después de las Olimpiadas, cuando hayas aclarado las cosas con Nikiforov.

―Pero yo…

― Mira Yuuri, si piensas hablar con la prensa esta temporada te sugiero que hables con él primero o no vas poder soportar la presión. Eso sí es un consejo… con lo demás no puedo ayudarte. No quiero que sufras más de lo que ya lo estás haciendo, esas respuestas sólo las puedes encontrar tú a través de lo que estés dispuesto hacer.

―Gracias, Mason.

El raider le sonrió tristemente.

* * *

El primero en patinar fue Yurio, quién lo hizo maravillosamente en el programa corto. El público lo ovacionó con una cascada de aplausos que apenas podían parar. Después de él seguía Víctor quién con el corazón en el puño pero sonrisa en el rostro se deslizó cerca de Yakov, para después palmear la espalda de Yurio felicitándolo.

Era su turno…

Víctor con una seguridad que no sentía entregó los protectores de los patines a Yakov Felstman, quién le dio unos rápidos consejos a su pupilo. Finalmente por el micrófono lo instaron a entrar a la pista.

El ruso ingresó e hizo una reverencia al público luciendo su hermoso traje. Su vestimenta tenía un ligero coqueteo tradicional ruso. La parte de arriba simulaba una camisa blanca con mangas amplias hechas de gasa por lo que se adivinaba el contorno de sus brazos y las cuales se cerraban alrededor de la muñeca con bellos y gruesos bordados rojos en forma de diamante, los mismos que enmarcaban todo el cuello y bajaban en línea recta hasta la mitad del pecho. La gruesa cintura estaba enmarcada por una cinta del mismo color que caía limpiamente por el lado derecho. Asimismo, unos pantalones negros semisueltos y ligeros se ceñían a las tonificadas piernas.

El cabello lo llevaba peinado hacía atrás, sin embargo, ligeros mechones caían de vez en cuando hacia un costado de su rostro.

" **Y aquí viene entrando el pentacampeón del mundo Víctor Nikiforov. ¡Señores y señoras, para un patinador de esta talla están demás las presentaciones y los halagos, su patinaje hablar por si solo!**

 **Como siempre empieza saludando a su público. No se le nota para nada nervioso, al contrario luce seguro y confiado.**

 **Y como es tradición en las Olimpiadas, el ruso interpretara para su programa corto el Vals no. 2 del compositor ruso Dmitri Shostakóvich.**

 **Y se coloca en posición y la música empieza…**

 **Secuencia de pasos perfecta, como siempre el ruso baila al compás de la música. Pequeños saltos en el hielo, con los talones ligeramente levantados, todo realizado delicadamente y de forma lenta pero firme. Ahora sigue como es tradicional en el vals con un movimiento soberbio de brazos, su cabeza inclinada y unas maravillosas vueltas en vaivén.**

 **Y ahora la música escala en el ritmo y por fin aquí viene nuestro primer salto: ¡Cuádruple salchow! ¡Maravilloso! Limpio, con elegancia y una facilidad que nos deja sin palabras.**

 **¡Qué hombre, parece flotar en el aire cada vez que realiza saltos!**

 **Y aquí viene nuevamente bailando al ritmo del vals, lento-rápido, rápido-lento! Maravillosa elección de música.**

 **Otra secuencia de pasos, puntea con los patines, se desliza hacia atrás por el hielo y nuevamente se prepara para saltar.**

 **¡Un Triple toe loop… otro triple toe loop! El público aplaude complacido.**

 **El hombre tiene una fuerza descomunal a pesar de la supuesta lesión no curada en el tobillo. Patina de una manera furiosa y elegante.**

 **Y continúa…**

 **Víctor Nikiforov, nos sorprende nuevamente ahora con un Triple Axel maravillosamente ejecutado. Un despegue y un aterrizaje propio de un campeón mundial.**

 **Y ahora secuencia de pasos, la música baja al ritmo y realiza una pirueta externa baja.**

 **Aquí viene nuestro último salto y el ruso finaliza con un triple lutz combinado con un triple toe. Y como siempre nos deja boquiabiertos. No hay nada más que decir.**

 **Finalizará junto con la música… una secuencia de pasos… ligeros saltos con los patines y una pirueta baja y finalmente la música llegando a su fin dobla ligeramente las rodillas extendiendo los brazos hacia el hielo….**

 **El público aplaude eufórico.**

 **¡Y Víctor Nikiforov está de vuelta!**

 **¡Qué soberbia de ejecución!**

 **Por algo este hombre sigue dándonos de que hablar.**

 **Parece que el perder en el Gran Prix contra Yuuri Katsuki lo tiene muy motivado.**

 **¡Bravo!..."**

Víctor se inclinó y con la respiración entrecortada y los cabellos pegándosele rebeldemente por el rostro, caminó hacía la salida. Los músculos del cuerpo le temblaban como gelatina, pero apretó los dientes para disimular. A pesar de que su cuerpo se sentía rígido, se encontraba satisfecho por el resultado. Había realizado perfectamente cada uno de los saltos y la secuencia de pasos, que aunque no era muy compleja, iba de acuerdo con las exigencias del programa corto.

Había pretendido patinar con delicadeza y más sensualidad pero por alguna razón a medio camino había imprimido mucha furia a los pasos. Lo que estaba bien, al final de cuentas, el vals era más dinámico que romántico, en cambio estaba consciente de que se hubiera metido en problemas si la música hubiera sido más lenta.

No se podía permitir errores está vez…

Con su mirada buscó a Yuuri entre la multitud que rodeaba la pista, pero éste para su creciente decepción no se encontraba cerca o al alcance de su mirada. Casi tuvo ganas de llorar, pero se aguantó como era propio de él. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo haciendo una última reverencia y finalmente salió.

Yakov le dio unas cuentas palmadas y por la bocina anunciaron al siguiente patinador.

Se sentía como si hubiera perdido…

* * *

Después de que otros dos patinadores realizaron su programa corto en la pista. Yuuri fue anunciado en los altavoces. Se había estado escondiendo en los vestidores, acongojado por todo lo que había vivido los últimos días y con los nervios a flor de piel por lo que había encontrado en las redes sociales. Sin embargo, Celestino lo había encontrado y lo había arrastrado con su delegación, pues consideraba que los ánimos de los otros podrían hacerlo sentir mejor.

Víctor había estado intentando comunicarse con él, pero Yuuri había apagado, evitando, además, las áreas comunes en la Villa. Tras el evento de Slopestyle, le continuó un día después la competencia de patinaje. Por lo que Yuuri apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer algo que no fuera concentrarse en lo que Mason y Pichit le habían dicho. Sin embargo, Yuuri, decidió tomar distancia pues aún no tenía claro que debía hacer tras esa situación y por las noticias sabía que el ruso quería evitar un escándalo que perjudicara más su carrera.

Por otro lado, Pichit lo miraba con infinita pena desde su asiento, pues presentía que contra todo pronóstico Yuuri lo haría desastrosamente ese día. El tailandés se había enterado por los japoneses que compartía cuarto que el estado anímico del patinador había empeorado visiblemente durante los últimos días. Minami incluso le había pedido a Pichit que intercediera en varias ocasiones para sacarlo de la cama, sin embargo, el tailandés se había mostrado reticente pues su amigo había vuelto a su actitud esquiva.

Para más durante los últimos ensayos Yuuri se había mostrado totalmente fuere de sí, haciendo mal los saltos para sus programas, fallando las salidas y los aterrizajes como si fuera un novato. Celestino frustrado había querido saber la razón de tan desastrosas demostraciones pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yuuri había actuado como el Yuuri del primer Grand Prix, quien solía se había desecho en disculpas para desaparecer y esconderse en algún rincón de la villa.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía que enfrentarse a la realidad de la pista y no había vuelta atrás.

Lo vio desde lejos quitarse la chamarra y los pantalones de su delegación dejando ver un maravilloso traje verde oscuro que simulaba la parte de arriba de un kimono. A mitad del pecho las mangas con tela de gasa se ampliaban y conectaban con sus muñecas simulando el corte recto tradicional de los kimonos de hombre. En el hombro izquierdo se adivinaba un árbol de Sakura y en su muslo derecho había un pequeño risueñor. Era un traje sencillo pero elegante.

Su cabello como siempre iba peinado hacía atrás y sus rosados labios brillaban por el humectante para evitar que el frío le resecara los labios. Y se hubiera visto hermosamente bello de no ser por la mirada compungida y el caminar de sentenciado que poseía.

El público, sin embargo, fielmente le aplaudió para recibirlo. El japonés lució una sonrisa forzada.

" **Aquí tenemos al patinador japonés Yuuri Katsuki, campeón del último Grand Prix. Un gran descubrimiento del patinador ruso Víctor Nikiforov, quien lo entrenó durante la temporada anterior.**

 **Katsuki luce algo nervioso, sin embargo, esperemos que pueda superarlo y nos muestre la razón de por qué ganó es uno de los favoritos.**

 **El japonés patinara una variación de música clásica japonesa, titulado Wagaku del grupo Senbon-Sakura.**

 **Katuki se coloca en posición y… empieza la música.**

 **Vaya un ritmo inesperadamente rápido, con una secuencia de resueltos movimientos de caderas y brazos deslizándose suavemente por el hielo. Empieza saltando de patín en patín y moviendo fabulosamente las caderas.**

 **Se prepara para el primer salto… ¡un cuádruple salchow!... ¡Y lo clava! La gente aplaude complacida. Ha sido un hermoso saltó.**

 **Sigue patinando y ahora un cuádruple triple toe… con los aterrizajes algo flojos pero finalmente maravilloso. Ahora otra secuencia de pasos bellísimos, algo que el japonés sabe sacarle enorme provecho.**

 **Baila con una rápidez increíble, este hombre es una locura de tornado y reisstencia.**

 **Se prepara…**

 **Un triple flip… ¡perfecto! Ahora la música es muy rápida y el japonés siempre la sigue como ningún otro. Una pirueta baja de ángel y patina suavemente por la pista.**

 **La música baja de ritmo y realiza otra bella pirueta de ángel.**

 **Ahora un pirueta alta exterior combinada con una pirueta de techo. Muy bien, tiene mucha elegancia, el público aplaude complacido.**

 **Otro hermosos movimiento de brazos y caderas, el público aplaude al ritmo de la música y aquí viene un Triple salchow ejecutado perfectamente, sin duda esto podría compensar un poco los aterrizajes flojos.**

 **Ahora sigue, baja el ritmo de la música y Katsuki se desliza por el hielo suavemente, con un ritmo impresionante. Se prepara…**

 **¡Ay, que mal! Un Flutz y Yuuri se tambalea y válgame sus rodillas rozan el hielo, parece un raspón doloroso, el patinador japonés hace muecas pero se levanta enseguida.**

 **Lamentable el Triple lutz que quería realizar se convirtió en un flip. Esto le restara algunos puntos, pero Yuri continúa y vamos…. Sus combinaciones y la coreografía compensan indudablemente sus errores.**

 **Qué maravilla, Yuuri mantiene el ritmo y ya estamos llegando al final de la música.**

 **Secuencia de pasos y ahora una pirueta baja combinada con una pirueta de techo.**

 **¡Vaya, se está luciendo con estos últimos pasos! ¡Maravilloso!**

 **Ahora sigue con una secuencia de pasos suaves. ¡Que elegantes movimientos! Ahora viene un giro sitspin externo y Yuuri baja y sube, perfectamente.**

 **Y como siempre su último salto…**

 **Un Salchow cuádruple que hace un poco a destiempo y con el patín ligeramente bajo, sin embargo, logra clavarlo.**

 **Y finalmente se desliza rápidamente al ritmo de la música y por fin, estira los brazos al aire y la música termina.**

 **El público aplaude animado y Yuuri en medio de la pista hace unas cuentas reverencias, luciendo especialmente agotado. Se cubre los ojos y… parece que llora…**

 **Vaya es entendible, es muy difícil pensar que podrá superar a Nikiforov y a Plisetsky…"**

" _Es un desastre…"_ fue lo único que pudo pensar Yuuri mientras intentaba parar de llorar. Como siempre sus sentimientos e inquietudes lo habían rebasado.

Hizo algunas reverencias agradeciendo al público que lo ovacionaba mientras las lágrimas caían.

Con los hombros derrumbados se deslizó fuera de la pista. Celestino lo esperaba con la cara seria y preocupada. Yuuri se sintió peor que antes, pues sentía que estaba decepcionando profundamente al italiano. Sin embargo, este lo abrazo y lo felicitó para después preguntarle por su estado físico.

― ¿Cómo están tus rodillas? ¿Te duele?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza, limpiándose las lágrimas.

― Estoy bien, sólo fue un rocé. Sólo fue un raspón…

―Vale… pero necesitas tranquilizarte… no estuvo tan mal como piensas. Aún puedes recuperarte en el programa libre.― "pero no para un oro, quiso gritar Yuuri, sin embargo, se quedó callado. Celestino lo alentó apretándole los hombros. Yuuri se mordió los labios y asintió con la cabeza, no del todo convencido. ―Vamos al Kiss and Cry, límpiate la cara… ten… ―el entrenador le extendió una toalla y Yuuri se limpió las lágrimas y el sudor acompañando a su entrenador.

Víctor por otro lado, se mordió los labios desde su asiento. La presentación de Yuuri no había estado del todo mal. Sin embargo, el japonés se había puesto nervioso y había mostrado baja energía en algunos saltos, muy probablemente quedaría debajo de él y de Yurio.

La verdad es que eso no le preocupaba tanto, después de todo aún tendrían que ejecutar su programa libre y el ruso sabía que era un buen programa pues él lo había coreografiado. Además, sabía por algunas cosas que le había comentado Yuuri que elevarían la dificultad de sus saltos, intentando obtener una puntuación alta, así que aún había posibilidades de recuperarse.

Sin embargo, Yuuri parecía como si lo hubiera hecho peor que nunca. Había salido de la pista entre unas transparentes lágrimas de frustración que le habían partido el corazón.

Así que pacientemente, esperó a que dieran la puntuación de Yuuri, dispuesto a hablar con él, influenciado por la adrenalina de haber patinado. Tenía una abrasiva sensación de abrazarlo y lo peor, el comportamiento esquivo del japonés sólo habían incrementado esa imperiosa necesidad en los últimos días. Aún más tras identificar al raider en las gradas, seguramente también esperando a que terminaran las competiciones de día para poder abordar al japonés.

Víctor esta vez no pensaba permitirlo.

El patinador ruso salió de su ensoñación cuando anunciaron los resultados y estos aparecieron en el tablero.

Cuarto puesto en la tabla de posiciones.

Víctor se giró cuando el rostro de Yuuri en la pantalla palideció aún más.

* * *

" _Cuarto puesto en el programa corto durante mis primeras Olimpiadas, ¡qué lamentable!"_ pensó el japonés mientras rudamente sacaba unos cuantas cosas de su maleta deportiva para hacer espacio a los patines.

Sin embargo, Yuuri no estaba consciente de que un ruso preocupado por él lo había seguido hasta los vestidores del equipo japonés sabiendo él estaría ahí solo, pues los demás competidores se encontraban reconfortando a Minami, quién después de que Yuuri patinara había bajado otro puesto más, dejándolo en sexto lugar.

Además, Víctor no podía permitir que el estadounidense llegará antes que él. Eso y porque necesitaba hablar con Yuuri urgentemente.

Así que el japonés se sorprendió notablemente cuando oyó la puerta de metal abrirse de par en par para dejar ver a Víctor. Había pensado que el ruso estaría ocupado en la conferencia posterior a las competiciones, pues había sido el primero en patinar y estaba ocupando el primer lugar en el tablero, sin embargo, el ruso estaba ahí frente a él con una mirada indescifrable en los ojos.

― ¿Tus rodillas están bien? ―Le preguntó terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta tras sí. El japonés apenas parpadeó pero sus ojos transparentes se notaban confundidos.

Yuuri quiso responderle "No son mis rodillas las que están mal…" pero el cuerpo apenas le respondía.

― ¡Ah, sí! Sólo… no es nada grave… ―le dijo apenas bajando los ojos pues no aguantaba la mirada del ruso.

El pensamiento de que no deberían estará ahí solos le cruzó por la mente. ¿Qué tal si los encontraban y malinterpretaban la situación? ¿No estaba Víctor evitando precisamente eso?

Ante la escueta respuesta, Víctor se acercó pausadamente y terminó por sentarse en la banca del metal, a lado de la maleta de Yuuri.

El japonés tensó todos los músculos e intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo previamente.

― Sabes Yuuri, no estuvo tan mal… ―Sin cambiar de posición Yuuri alzó las cejas en un gesto de ironía que Víctor pudo percibir perfectamente. ―Ya… sé que estás enfadado, pero no es tan desastroso como crees, en realidad, con el programa libre que hicimos y con la secuencia de saltos que Celestino…

¡No necesitaba que lo reconfortara.!

―¡ Víctor…! ― el japonés frustrado estrelló de una forma nada amable los patines en la maleta. El ruso se sobresaltó en su lugar y paró de inmediato sus palabras.― No quiero hablar sobre eso… ¿No deberías estar en la conferencia? Alguien puede venir…

Víctor frunció el ceño fruncido, resintiendo las no amables palabras del japonés, quién se estaba mostrando irónicamente esquivo con él.

 _¿Quién diablos iba a venir…? No enten…_

 _Mason…_

― ¿Quién va venir, Yuuri? ¿Tú amigo Mason?― le dijo el ruso arrastrando las palabras sin contener la rabia y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en un gesto infantil.

― ¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en esto? ―Le cuestionó precipitadamente Yuuri.

― Pues lo vi hace unos minutos afuera y el día de su competencia de Snowboard supe que estuviste ahí por un video en internet…

― ¿Tú estuviste investigando en internet?―preguntó Yuuri incrédulo de que Víctor en verdad se hubiera dado a la tarea de buscar sobre Mason en Google o en YouTube.

Casi sonaba ridículo y en otras circunstancias podría hasta haber reído, sin embargo, en ese momento le parecía lejos de ser divertido. Sobre todo porque no estaba seguro si Víctor sabía más de aquél encuentro... ¿Cómo podía saber?

Repentinamente se sentía nervioso.

―Lo hice porque nunca hablamos, Yuuri, te la pasaste esquivando mis llamadas y mensajes desde el otro día. Y yo no soy ingenuo, sé que algo está pasando entre tú y él. ―le dijo el ruso con las mejillas colorados por saberse descubierto.

" _¡¿Y quién ha estado evitándome todo estos meses… quién me ha mentido?!_ " pensó rabioso Yuuri, estallando por dentro bajo la presión de haber arruinado su propio programa por los mismos problemas que ya pensaba superados.

" _No tienes derecho…"_

― ¿Algo está pasando?...― El ruso apretó los labios ante el tono irónico y Yuuri continuó.

― Víctor, nada pasa con él, sólo es un amigo. ―le dijo fríamente, mientras reanudaba la tarea de meter en la maleta los patines.

" _Estúpidos patines."_ Pensó furioso.

―Yuuri conozco a todos tus amigos y nunca hablaste de él.―le insistió Víctor, tratando de ignorar la hostil actitud del patinador, que atribuyó a su frustración de no haber hecho una buena presentación en la pista.

―Sí, si lo hice… pero Víctor, es que ya no tiene ninguna importancia…―le dijo al patinador conteniendo la rabia. Sentía como si hubieran metido un termómetro en una hoya hirviendo y el fuera el termómetro, estaba a punto de estallar.

Víctor le miró sorprendido, él recordaría un hecho tan importante si Yuuri lo hubiera mencionado.

― ¿Qué… cuándo?―le dijo desconcertado.

Yuuri le miró fastidiado y triste, deseaba que Víctor saliera de los vestidores pues tenía unas infinitas ganas de gritar, golpear y aventar todo lo que se encontraba en la maleta, pero el patinador parecía muy dispuesto a seguir charlando muy amenamente con él, después de tantas semanas. Con lo que le había costado no acudir a sus llamadas esos días, el ruso estaba arruinando sus esfuerzos de discreción.

Bufó ante los ojos insistentes de Víctor y respondió:

―Bueno yo te conté acerca de aquella vez que un amigo mío sufrió un grave accidente y cuando mi amiga del conservatorio me abrazó. Yo te dije acerca de lo mal que lo había pasado...

-¡Wow, Yuuri! Eso no es hablar sobre tus amigos, es decir, apenas y lo mencionaste.

―De cualquier forma esto no tiene nada que ver, Víctor. Es un muy buen amigo y eso es todo… es sólo que de verdad pienso que no deberías estar aquí…―le dijo tajantemente el japonés, dispuesto abandonar la maleta en ese lugar con todo y patines.

Deseaba salir lo más pronto posible de ahí pues tenía que enfrentar a una horrorosa horda de periodistas en la sala de conferencias. Los que seguramente hablarían de todos los temas a los que Víctor le había negado acceso.

Victor sonrió irónico ignorando olímpicamente la última oración del otro patinador.

Lo único que su cerebro pudo procesar era que Yuuri había subido de categoría al raider. El cual había pasado de ser un _amigo a buen amigo_.

¿Y después qué seguía…?

― ¿Y por qué fuiste a esa competencia? ¿Qué hablaste con él? ― le urgió Víctor jalando la maleta hacia sí e interrumpiendo la ardua tarea del otro patinador.

Yuuri lo miró inquieto y por un minuto el recuerdo del beso robado le inundó la mente. Sus mejillas se colorearon y esquivó la poderosa mirada del otro hombre.

Víctor sintió que su corazón se estrujaba ante el gesto inseguro del otro.

― Es bisexual… ― le dijó el ruso apenas en un murmulló que apenas pudo contener en su boca. Al japonés se le subieron los colores hasta la raíz del cabello y se jaló las mangas de la chamarra en un gesto nervioso.

Yuuri le miró un poco extrañado y un poco como si lo hubieran atrapado haciendo algo malo.

Víctor frunció el ceño.

―No sé qué tendría qué ver eso…

Víctor lo miró aún más fijamente si se podía, penetrándolo con los ojos, buscando en él...

Por su mente cruzó un chispazo de revelación.

― ¿Te beso?―le preguntó y Yuuri helado ante la pregunta dejó de jalarse las mangas por un segundo, paralizado ante la pregunta del otro y clavando su mirada firmemente en el suelo.

― ¿Qué?― jadeó apenas el japonés, sobrecogido de que repentinamente Víctor preguntará algo así. Yuuri incomodo buscaba la respuesta para sí mismo.

¿Mentirle o no mentirle?

¿Por qué Víctor le preguntaba? ¿Acaso sabía…? Nadie los podría haber visto… ¿o sí?

De cualquier forma no era un beso que hubiera podido disfrutar porque Yuuri no lo _deseaba_. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no quería que Víctor supiera.

Y sin embargo, Pichit se lo había advertido y de pronto se sentía muy culpable. Algo que le había parecido un impulso inocente, ahora ya no se lo parecía.

 _Como si lo hubiera engañado…_

Víctor sentado desde la banca sintió por primera vez en su vida unas palpables ganas de llorar, pues con seguridad aquella reacción del japonés le había dicho todo, sin embargo, deseaba escucharlo de sus propios labios. Así que impaciente lo presionó.

―Quiero saber si te besaste con él, Yuuri…―le dijo fríamente y con serenidad aparente.

Yuuri mantuvo la vista en el suelo y le contestó.

― ¿Por qué quieres saber eso…?

― ¡Maldición, Yuuri! ―El ruso eufórico pateó el casillero de enfrente de él y Yuuri se sobresaltó ante el furioso ataque contra el objeto inerte.

Víctor no aguantó más y lastimado se levantó de la banca de metal, era por demás evidente que se habían besado, puesto que Yuuri estaba evitando contestar su pregunta directamente, y por otro lado, en algún momento cuando el japonés patinaba sus miradas se habían cruzado y el estadounidense lo había mirado triunfal desde su asiento.

Ya no lo podía soportar, si se quedaba terminaría de estallar esos meses de sentimientos miserables que llevaba guardando. No quería hacerlo frente a Yuuri y decir algo inapropiado, o peor con los celos consumiéndole, alejarlo aún más de él. Había pensado que era un buen momento para platicar pero quizá si había sido mala idea.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Pasó a un lado de Yuuri dispuesto a marcharse, tranquilizarse y quizá ya más en sus cincos sentidos poder romperle la cara a Mason…

Sin embargo, el japonés sabiéndose descubierto ante su total transparencia reaccionó ante los erráticos y furiosos movimientos de Víctor y se lanzó hacía la puerta para impedir que saliera de los vestidores.

Yuuri veloz lo alcanzó.

El ruso furioso tomó el picaporte y lo jaló, aun cuando Yuuri se encontraba encima de la puerta, sin embargo apenas logró levantarla.

―Hazte un lado, necesito salir…

― ¡No, Víctor, ahora quiero que me escuches!―le medio gritó el japonés mientras negaba una y otra vez aferrado al marco de la puerta con sus dos brazos extendidos.

Por alguna razón que todavía desconocía sentía un creciente miedo trepándole el pecho.

―Es cierto que nos besamos― dijo atropelladamente.―Lo siento, yo lo siento…―completó Yuuri sintiéndose muy estúpido porque en realidad no sabía por qué se estaba disculpando.

Víctor dolido y con los ojos acuosos volteó el rostro, como si sus palabras lo hubieran abofeteado, no deseaba mirarlo a los ojos. Miles de imágenes de Mason besando a Yuuri pasaron por su cabeza. Y con renovada rabia e interés deseo saber qué tan lejos había dejado ir al estadounidense.

― ¿Y te metió la lengua, te tocó… qué más hizo?

Al japonés casi le saltan los ojos de la cara y airado soltó un chillido nada masculino.

― ¡Víctor! ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

― Quiero saber, dímelo Yuuri.―le dijo el otro furioso― Dímelo y si mientes lo sabré porque no sabes mentir y me iré de aquí y no me volverás a ver nunca. ―le dijo visceralmente aunque en el fondo ni el mismo se lo creyera.

Después de todo, la situación era en parte su culpa.

El japonés casi inmerso en un colapso nervioso opto por decir la verdad.

―Si, lo hizo… pero sólo fue un beso. No llegamos tan lejos…―le dijo atropelladamente y juntando algunas sílabas.

― ¡No puede ser…!― el ruso pegó en la puerta con el puño cerrado por encima de la cabeza de Yuuri. El japonés asustado por la reacción violenta y pensando en que tal vez Víctor le fuera a pegar, titubeó su agarre en el marco de la puerta y bajo los brazos, mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo.

Víctor dolido ante el transparente miedo del japonés intentó tranquilizarse pegando su cuerpo al de Yuuri mientras recargaba la frente en la puerta.

Todo el esfuerzo de meses. El anillo en su mano, las promesas que se hicieron…

¿Qué debería hacer…? No podía pensar claro, el corazón le dolía, se sentía traicionado.

Yuuri jamás le había permitido un acercamiento así y ahora un fulano que nada pintaba en la escena le estaba robando lo que Víctor más apreciaba en el mundo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Yuuri lo había permitido?

Se recargó aún más, furioso y necesitado del otro.

Yuuri contuvo la respiración ante el repentino acercamiento, pero se mantuvo quieto esperando a que el ruso se tranquilizara. Después de unos segundos Víctor bajó la mirada hacía él mientras con los ojos le interrogaba.

El japonés tomo ese gesto como una luz verde para que se explicara. Tomando valor y eligiendo sus palabras intento darse a entender lo mejor posible. Deseaba evitar que el ruso abandonará la habitación, porque quizá si cumpliera su amenaza.

― Me tomó por sorpresa…―Yuuri dudó ante el gesto de incredulidad del ruso― Es cierto… estábamos charlando y simplemente… me tomó por sorpresa. ―dijo más seguro de sí mismo y mirando firmemente a Víctor.

― ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir Yuuri?―el ruso dirigió su mano a la puerta y Yuuri asustado de que se fuera lo aferró por la chaqueta.

― ¡No, no te vayas, por favor…! Eso no es todo… ― le dijo mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho del ruso para después separarse lentamente. ―No lo rechacé, en un primer momento, es cierto…. pero no lo disfrute…―el ruso lo volvió a mirar furioso, pero este se sentía más envalentonado que segundos atrás pues no deseaba que se fuera― pero Víctor, hay una explicación…

Víctor le miró impaciente.

―Es que tú nunca…. Tú ya no… tú me has estado evitando todos estos meses. Yo, últimamente he pensado que quizá ya no te… interese… en ese sentido. Es decir después de nuestra promesa en Barcelona, pareciera… parece que no significa nada para ti. ―dejo salir, casi escupiendo las palabras y hablando muy rápido y sin respirar.―Es verdad que ya cumplí mi promesa ganando el oro, pero pensé que significaba algo más… tú lo dijiste a la prensa… pero ahora… ya no… tal vez ya no importa…

El ruso frunció el ceño no entendiendo del todo las palabras de Yuuri, pues hasta donde sabía el jamás había ignorado sus promesas, ni mucho menos, las había simplemente postergado por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba pero no había olvidado la importancia de sus juramentos.

Yuuri se sintió intimidado, sin embargo, continuó hablando entre titubeos.

―Yo pensé que tal vez no sabías como decirlo y que no deseabas herirme… ―bajó la mirada contrariado.― Me he enterado…―A Yuuri le temblaron los la labios, de repente sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.―… te vas a retirar. Sé de lo que todos hablan, sobre el Comité Ruso de Patinaje… leí las noticias, las leí todas. En donde tú decías que los anillos no significaban nada, en donde hablabas de tu lesión… también sé que no quieres acercarte a mí porque te avergüenzas… porque soy hombre… y yo lo entiendo, de verdad, que lo entiendo…

Víctor lo miró sorprendido ante sus últimas palabras y sintió que se le esfumaba el enojo para dar pasó al miedo.

―Todo el mundo lo sabe, todos lo sabían, excepto yo.―Continuó más seguro de sí mismo―Me ocultas cosas, te alejas de mí y sin embargo, no sé qué hacer ahora con lo que siento…

Yuuri finalmente se le quebró la voz de y con las manos se cubrió el rostro intentando que las lágrimas no salieran.

―Yuuri… no, no llores, por favor.

―Yo realmente no deseaba ir a la competencia de snowboarding… yo iba a rechazar la invitación… En un principio pensé en hablar contigo, en arreglar las cosas, en preguntarte por qué no me lo habías dicho. Y luego, luego me entere de lo demás, de lo que habías estado pasando los últimos meses y pensé… no sé qué pensé… simplemente Mason siempre había entendido mis miedos y mis preocupaciones, durante mi estancia en Detroit él fue bueno conmigo… _y él sabe sobre estos temas_ …

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas el japonés miró a Víctor directamente.

―Dice que quiere estar conmigo. Lo dice así como si fuera lo más natural del mundo… quiere que me vaya a Wisconsin con él. No tiene miedo de lo que digan los demás, no hay personas que lo persigan y si lo hacen, dice que no tiene miedo… Y tal vez tú ya no me necesitas, es posible que esté estropeando todo con mi insistencia, persiguiéndote de un lado al otro, mientras tú deseas que ellos no sepan. Y yo sinceramente lo entiendo… pensaba en mantener la misma distancia, pero ahora ya no sé lo que es correcto. No sé si quiero estar lejos de ti y apoyarte así, o sí me estoy comportando cobarde y deberíamos enfrentarnos a los demás. Si eres tú no tengo miedo..

―No, escucha… ¡Shhh! Yuuri… escucha…―le pidió el ruso tomando su rostro con sus dos manos y limpiando con los pulgares las mejillas. Ahora estaba desesperado por calmar al japonés.―Las cosas no son así, no son como piensas.

―Entonces… entonces por qué tú…

― Quería que me esperaras, deseaba que esperarás por un tiempo, sólo eso. Mira… ―le dijo el ruso quitándose el anillo del dedo anular y mostrándoselo frente a los ojos con la mirada desesperada y la respiración agitada.―No olvidó la promesa que hicimos. Cada día pensó en ello, desde que me levantó hasta que voy a dormir y… ¡Dios sabe lo mucho que te extraño…!―le dijo jalándolo hacia sí y enterrando su rostro en el cuello del japonés, quién seguía hipando.

―No deseaba que supieras, no quería que te enfrentaras a algo así. Yo realmente sabía que un ambiente así te haría mucho daño. Yuuri… tienes un corazón frágil, las críticas son difíciles para ti cuando sales a la pista y yo…

Yuuri repentinamente lo separo de él para mirarlo con los ojos profundamente dolidos.

― No soy débil Víctor, no soy frágil, ni inocente ¿Por qué no me miras como soy? ¿Por qué no me dejaste estar a tu lado? Lo he pensado mucho y si hubieras confiado en mí podríamos haberlo enfrentado juntos y ahora mira… mira todo este desastre. No tienes, ni le debes explicaciones a nadie… podríamos habernos ido a Japón y tú… ¡Sólo me lo hubieras pedido… si tuvieras más fe en mí y te quedaras a mi lado…!

―No, Yuuri… ―le interrumpió Víctor serio y frío. El japonés lo miró confundido.― No voy a avergonzar a mi país Yuuri, no voy a irme como un perro de mi hogar. No voy a fallarle a Yakov, a mis amigos, o la gente que a lo largo de estos años apoyó todo mi crecimiento. No puedo estar contigo en estos momentos… Necesitaba que me esperaras… necesito que me esperes… Además… yo ya sé lo que tengo que hacer. Tú no estás listo… tú no tienes por qué vivir algo así…

― ¡Entonces no me utilices como excusa Víctor…! ¡Eres tú el que no puedo luchar por nosotros en este momento! ―le dijo Yuuri, recuperándose de la sorpresa que le había causado las palabras del otro y haciendo que el ruso lo mirara con los ojos fuera de sí. ―Tus prioridades son otras y por eso creía que tal vez lo mejor era alejarnos… es lo que querías después de todo… es lo que quieres… No pudiste decírmelo porque tenías miedo.

Un sollozo trepó nuevamente por su garganta. El ruso lo miraba confundido y derrotado.

Mason se lo había advertido, le había dicho acerca de la falta de confianza de Víctor, de la autosuficiencia que estaba demostrando al dejarlo de lado, de su egoísmo… el hecho de que no lo necesitaba… Víctor era el que no podía quedarse a su lado.

¿No era irónico? ¿No era como una revancha del karma? En el pasado él mismo había dejado a Mason y había huido de él por razones similares, porque tenía miedo de lo que los demás dirían y en el proceso había perdido a alguien que amaba y ahora…

"― _No me importan lo que los demás piensen Yuuri, yo ya pase por esto hace tiempo, no tienes por qué tener miedo de lo que sientes. Si decides irte en este momento vas a cometer un grave error…"_

― Estás cometiendo un error…―le dijo Yuuri recordando lo mismo que Mason le había dicho en aquel entonces.

― ¿Cómo…?

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse tras la puerta y Víctor agobiado tomó distancia de Yuuri. El japonés instintivamente estiro el brazo, tomándolo por una de las solapas de la chamarra para que no se alejara.

―Yuuri… ¿estás ahí?―Una grave voz se escuchó del otro lado para posteriormente oírse unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

Ambos patinadores se tensaron notablemente al identificar la voz. Aunque por diferentes razones; Yuuri porque había sido interrumpido y estaba desesperado por retener a Víctor y por otro lado, el ruso había sentido los celos trepándole y estrujándole el pecho. Se le calentó la cabeza.

Los dos sopesaron la idea de moverse, sin embargo, Yuuri resignado y sabiendo que de cualquier forma el momento estaba rotó se movió intentando despegarse de la puerta. Sin embargo, Víctor fue más rápido y con la mirada más furiosa que jamás le había visto le agarró de la barbilla y se inclinó sobre él.

Yuuri estaba boquiabierto, una descarga eléctrica lo atravesó cuando sintió los suaves labios del ruso y una sensación lejanamente familiar le invadió el cuerpo. Las mejillas se le colorearon y soltó un jadeó sorprendido sobre la boca del mayor. En un gesto instintivo estiro sus brazos aferrándose a los hombros del hombre más alto.

Era un beso fiero y demandante. Yuuri apenas podía respirar y de la fuerza tuvo que pegar la cabeza a la puerta de metal, ante lo cual Víctor aprovechó y metió la lengua en la boca del japonés, explorando y apropiándose de esa cavidad sugerentemente caliente. El beso le hubiera sabido a gloria, si previos minutos no hubieran estado peleando, si su alma no se sintiera tan miserable y sobre todo si Yuuri no lo hubiera presionado tanto al punto de ponerlo entre la espada y la pared.

De cualquier forma, apropiarse de su boca era mejor de lo que había imaginado, jamás lo había besado tan profundamente y como si fuera poco, ese misterio insólito que era la boca del japonés, se le antojaba como lo mejor el mundo.

Había deseado meses y meses el poder hacer eso, era una verdadera lástima que fuera en esas circunstancias.

Sin embargo, un pensamiento tormentoso no lo dejaba de acosar, y es que el estadounidense, quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta, ya había probado esa gloriosa boca.

¡Qué injusto, lo odiaba! De verdad que jamás había sentido rencor hacia un desconocido y ahora si que podía experimentar el sentimiento de los celos en toda su expresión.

―Yuuri… la puerta está cerrada… ―se oyó la voz amortiguada insistir.

Víctor bufó aún más molesto sobre los labios del japonés y con más violencia de la necesaria mordió y succionó los labios dispuestos del otro, quién sorprendido apretó los ojos en un gesto de dolor, sin embargo, no rechazó el beso. El ruso estuvo así por unos cuantiosos segundos o minutos, quién sabe, hasta que sintió la sangre brotar de los maltratados labios. Sólo entonces se separó de él, mirándolo con los ojos centellantes de furia y deseo.

―Esperame...

Yuuri contuvo el aliento ante las palabras y mirada del otro. Víctor lo empujó con suavidad controlada para por fin poder abrir la puerta.

Mason al ver al ruso saliendo abrió los ojos sorprendido, sin embargo, ni siquiera pudo articular palabra alguna ante la mirada furiosa que éste le obsequió, al contrario, Víctor furioso pasó por su lado rozándole el hombro.

El estadounidense contrariado observó a Yuuri quién frente a él estaba dando todo un espectáculo sin saberlo. Con los labios semi abiertos, hinchados y amoratados y las mejillas sonrosadas bañadas por rastros de lágrimas.

Los lentes se le habían deslizado por la nariz y por alguna razón, Mason tuvo deseos de estirar el brazo y colocarlos en su lugar.

Pero se quedó quieto y rígido en su lugar, imaginando claramente lo que había pasado ahí dentro.

―Yuuri… te sangran los labios… ―le dijo con la voz entre cortada.

El patinador lo miró con los ojos desorbitados mientras se delineaba con los dedos los labios.

Mason bajó la mirada sintiendo que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

* * *

Víctor, malentendiendo todo, marcando territorio pero, al final, huyendo. Yuuri utilizando a Mason para sacarle consejos inocentemente y Mason con el alma rota.

Ya sé, es un poquito raro, pero vamos haciendo esto lento. Perdón si soy pesada con las tramas, es que creo que no me salen los fics de otra manera.

Les contesto los comentarios de invitados:

evilchiva: Hola, es un gusto leerte nuevamente por aquí. Me alegró que te haya gustado este último capítulo, eso me complace mucho. Ahora vamos a ver este que tal, espero lo disfrutes. Saludos!

Guest Ale: Hola, hola. Me alegra mucho leerte nuevamente, que bueno que Mason te agrada. A mí también me parece un personaje interesante, para sacarle los miedos a nuestra pareja favorita. Sin embargo, son personajes con muchos matices y ya sabes, suelen errar mucho. Y tienes completamente la razón, esto de la comunicación no lo conoce nadie en este fic, menos Yuuri, que creo que es el que realmente necesita decir lo que siente o se va ahogar entre tanto sentimiento. Y bueno, nuestro Víctor da todo por hecho, creo que de alguna manera por eso me ha caído un poquitito mal, cuando he escrito sobre él. Pero bueh… esto es así, ya estamos llegando a nuestro punto climax y a ver qué sigue… Muchas gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capítulo. Saludos…


End file.
